<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Dancer by falicewins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461450">Private Dancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins'>falicewins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice is a southsider, Alice is a stripper, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drug Addiction, Emotional Baggage, F/M, FP is a lawyer, FP is a northsider, Lawyers, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Whyte Whyrm, falice - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FP Jones is dragged to a stripclub by his coworkers who come there every Friday just to see that one girl peform. Everytime there's just one guy lucky enough to be picked out by her who she is giving her body to. On that one particular night she chooses the innocent brown eyes of the sexy laywer in front of her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper/FP Jones II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Come on, FP. It's just one night of fun.'' His co-workers dragged him towards the strip club by pulling on the sleeve of his expensive suit. He was a little apprehensive but gave in anyway. A light chuckle escaped his mouth and he let himself being pushed into the bar.</p>
<p>These kind of things had never been something he enjoyed since he worked at the firm, but the guys wouldn't take no for an answer. Most of the time he refused to go out, so once in a while he gave in for the sake of the bond with his colleagues. After all it were the only people he ever hung out with, so he had no other choice than to join them sometimes.</p>
<p>He followed the two other guys who had taken a table close to the stage and sat next to them. It didn't last long before a woman dressed with way to less clothes and with breasts pressed together in a push-up bra asked their order.</p>
<p>While the other guys all ordered a beer FP had asked for a whiskey. He needed something stronger to survive the night. Not that he didn't appreciate the female body, he did for sure. He just wasn't the guy to support these sexist places when he wasn't sure those women where there voluntarily.</p>
<p>However, his so called friends didn't seem to be worried about that. Their eyes had already bulged out of their head because of the way that waitress was dressed while FP wanted to be polite and had avoided staring at her chest.</p>
<p>''So, who's performing tonight?'' Marc asked, looking at the flyer that was lying on the small table. Tom, their boss, had specifically picked out tonight because he wanted to see that one woman he liked the most to see. He would always generously tip her, but sadly he never had spent some time alone with her.</p>
<p>''Alice Smith.'' Tom hummed satisfied, already looking forward to moment she would undress herself just a few meters away from them. Pete started laughing and shook his head. It wasn't the first time he went there with Tom and seeing the desperation in his eyes the moment she set foot on stage.</p>
<p>''You really think she is going to pick you some day, huh?'' He frowned his brow. Tom smiled and lured to the pole in front of him, like he was imaging her dancing for him and him only. </p>
<p>Every Friday she had her own show. The club was always crowded and it was safe to say that nobody could keep their eyes off her. At the end of the night she chose someone who could go with her backstage and rock that particular guys world for just a little extra money. Of course every guy she chose would gladly pay her for that because nobody could resist her gorgeous body.</p>
<p>''Tonight she will.'' Tom just said with a big grin on his face. FP just listened to the conversation, not knowing what to think about the whole hooker thing. He respected people who had that job as a free choice, but he wasn't really comfortable knowing what was happening behind the scenes in clubs like these.</p>
<p>Marc couldn't make a snarky comment back because the light dimmed and every focus went to the stage. Almost every man in the bar sat at the corner of his seat, waiting for that one girl to make an appearance. FP laid back in his comfy chair, sipping on his whiskey, hoping that it wouldn't be to awkward.</p>
<p>A  woman with wavy long brown hair came out of the lights and the moment she reached to the pole with her hand the audience started to go wild, including Tom and Marc. FP kept calm, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the woman so close to him.</p>
<p>From where he was sitting he could see her beautiful long legs and the dark lace lingerie that fitted her body so perfectly. Her bra was see through and when she noticed he had started to stare at them he awkwardly took another sip of his drink.</p>
<p>As if she had seen that he quickly looked away from her chest and gave him a naughty smile. He just looked back into her ocean blue eyes, not wanting for his eyes to drift lower to the place they were before.</p>
<p>Her leg was wrapped around the pole and she smoothly pushed herself up and let herself spin around a couple of times. When FP looked around them he saw lots of men walking over to the stage with tips in their hand. Alice moved her head downstairs so she was hanging upside down, her upper body directed to the audience.</p>
<p>Like it was the most normal thing to do the men shoved the dollar bills into her bra and even touched her breasts longer than they were supposed to. FP narrowed his eyes to see if that was something that was allowed, but Alice didn't seem to be bothered by it. She even gave the man an alluring look before locking eyes with is worried ones. She blinked at him like she wanted to assure him that everything was fine.</p>
<p>Sadly for the guys the show didn't last for too long but the end was something a few guys were waiting for. Most of the people in the audience were men who returned every Friday in the hope that one night they would be taken to her private room and get lucky.</p>
<p>Even though the guys were drooling over her at the end of the stage and had been  sending her hungry looks all night, she had laid her eyes on the guy that had taken her attention from the moment he sat down. Tom saw her coming down to her table, and already called himself lucky, but she passed him while her eyes were fixated on FP.</p>
<p>She lingered her finger and gestured for him to get up. All eyes were going his direction now but he hadn't caught on to her plans yet. It took him till the moment she was standing in front of him with a devilish smile on her face and grabbing his tie that he knew that he was the one she had picked out.</p>
<p>He felt his cheek flush but something about her deep blue eyes he couldn't resist. He pointed to himself in disbelief like he couldn't understand that out of all the guys that were practically ready to sleep with her and pay her a big amount of money she still chose him - the guy who hadn't even tipped her yet.</p>
<p>She nodded to his question and giggled. Without even asking him for an answer she grabbed his hand to make him stand up. FP quickly shared a worried look with Tom and Marc who heavily nodded. ''I'm not sure if-'' His eyes drifted between his friends and Alice, who still hold his hand but stopped dragging him.</p>
<p>Tom cut him off. ''Of course you are sure. Are you insane?'' He said in disbelief not understanding that he even hesitated to sleep with her. Marc encouraged him as well. ''You deserve some fun, Jones, it has been way to long. You badly need to get laid.'' FP blushed slightly by the mention of him not having had sex for over a couple of months now.</p>
<p>He looked at Alice again who had started playing with his fingers. Her smile still hadn't left her face and again the look in her eyes was what made him go over the edge. He could at least go with her to her room, because he always could say no, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Private Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark, there were no windows at all, but it was safe to say that they hadn't withhold money when they bought the furniture. It was even better than his own house and he really did have more than most people could afford.</p><p>She pushed him over to the king-size bed so he would sit down on the soft red satin sheets. He was taken aback by her action and before he could blink she was straddling his lap.</p><p>Suddenly her face was real close to his and now he could finally analyse the things that caught his attention in the first place. Her eyes were even deeper than they seemed from a distance and her beautiful white teeth kept smiling at him.</p><p>FP opened his mouth to say something but Alice didn't give him the chance. Without hesitation she started to prep hickeys along his throat, wanting to leave her mark already.</p><p>He had to gasp for air since his breath got stuck in his lungs after her sudden action. Her hands had travelled from his shoulders down to his belt and she roughly grabbed his crotch, which was what made him snap out of his trance.</p><p>''Woah, woah... Alice... I am flattered, but...'' He stuttered, not knowing what to say to a beautiful woman like her who was offering her body to him.</p><p>He knew he was crazy denying an offer like that because most men could only dream of something like this, but it wasn't in his nature to give in a drift like that. At least not anymore. He could easily sleep with her and have the night of his life, but by now he knew better than that.</p><p>FP Jones has had lots of girlfriend who didn't really connect with him. The sex was great, but afterwards he had always felt empty because none of these girls were ever on the same page he was.</p><p>He kept on having these kind of girls around him to ease his sexual frustration, but that wasn't fair to either him or those women so he had promised himself to keep it down until there was a real connection.</p><p>It had been a challenge but the longer he didn't have sex the easier it was. He learned more about himself since he cut his ties with a lifestyle like that.</p><p>Those girl were nice, but they always seemed to be with him for his money, and not for who he was as a person. He was done with that, so if that meant he had to keep himself form little adventures like this one, he would.</p><p>Alice was taken aback by his reaction, but got off his lap nonetheless. It had never happend before that a man turned her down like this, especially not if they were the one who had the chance to get back with her to her private room.</p><p>''Did you came that fast?'' She said in disbelief. She knew how to make guys go over the edge real quick, but this seemed to be a new record.</p><p>FP immediately shook his head and blushed. ''No, it's not that, it's...'' He didn't know how to explain his thoughts because she wouldn't even care anyway. This was just her job and if he didn't want to sleep with her a thousand other guys would.</p><p>''You're into men?'' She said nonchalantly, already taking her conclusion that the man in front of her probably had a husband at home.</p><p>FP chuckled and shook his head. ''No, I am not. Believe me, you are gorgeous and it's not like your performance left me unbothered.'' He said to assure her that it wasn't something she did. It was the truth though, because his eyes had never left her one second when she was twirling around that pole.</p><p>''Then what is it, big guy?'' She walked over to him again to make sure she was real close. Her left hand started playing with the buttons of his blouse while the other had found its way to his belt. Before she could unbuckle it he gently grabbed her hand.</p><p>''This is just not really my thing.'' He sighed and let go of her hand again. A part of him wanted to explain himself to her since he would understand that she wasn't following his actions. To his surprise she just nodded and grabbed a silk robe and wrapped it around body.</p><p>''So, you don't even want me to do some handstuff?'' She asked to make sure he really wanted to leave this room untouched. It was still weird for her to have the first guy in her room who hadn't even tried to touch her because most of the time she had to make sure nobody took advantage of her body when she didn't want them to. Alice was open to a lot, but she had her boundaries just as much as everyone else.</p><p>FP laughed slightly and softly shook his head. ''No, I am okay. My sixteen year old self is mentally slapping me right now, because I am refusing the offer of such a beautiful woman.'' He joked to lighten the mood a little bit. She giggled and laid on the bed on her stomach, resting her head in her hands.</p><p>''Or is it because you have a girlfriend? Or are you married?'' She asked curiously, wanting to know more about his relationship status.</p><p>FP wasn't really the guy who liked to open up about that kind of stuff, but knowing he probably never see her again and she didn't have any ties to inner his circle so there was no hurt in talking a bit about his private life with her.</p><p>''No, I don't. I am a single guy. So present me should be slapping myself real hard as well right now.'' Alice giggled again and for some reason he loved the sound of it. It made him laugh along with her. He shifted a little towards her and made himself more comfortable on the bed.</p><p>''Just out of curiosity... why did you take me here? There were plenty of guys drooling all over you.'' He pointed out all the guys that had shoved their money in her bra that night.</p><p>Alice got up and walked over to the mini fridge, taking out the whisky he was drinking before. With just furrowing her brow she asked him if he wanted some more, and he gladly accepted it.</p><p>She gave him a good refill and poured herself a glass as well. She laid back on the bed again. ''You have a quality.'' She said after some thinking. She took a sip of her drink while looking him into his eyes, but he didn't know what she meant.</p><p>''A quality? What do you mean?'' Alice got up and started walking around the bed with his eyes following her on every step. She was deep in her thoughts before snapping out of it and looking into his eyes again. ''Something...mysterious.'' She finally said and send him a small smirk.</p><p>FP laughed and looked down at his drink with a smile on her face. ''There's nothing mysterious about me. I am a 40 year old lawyer living on in a penthouse at the north side of town without kids or a wife. Simple is that.'' The weird thing was that it didn't felt weird sharing that kind of information with her.</p><p>He had nothing to lose, so it was easy for him to just be honest. It even felt good to just have an easy conversation with a woman again without him having to think about someone coming after his money. It was safe to say that she had been after something that night, but that was his body, not the amount he had on the bank.</p><p>Alice gazed into his eyes while taking another sip of her drink. ''Still, it's a quality.'' She devilishly smiled and chuckled slightly. FP turned his body to face her properly and hold their eye contact for a few second.</p><p>''What about you?'' He asked her, wanting to know what was behind the woman in front of him. Her body obviously wasn't a secret but he figured that there was way more behind her than he could see right now. Alice looked down at her glass with a sad smile that was almost unnoticeable.</p><p>''I live on the south side of town, not far from here actually. I'm in an open relationship with my boyfriend. He owns the bar.'' She explained quickly. FP was a little bit surprised about the revelation of her being in her relationship since he thought the term open relationship was a fancy word for fuck buddies who pretended to date, but that wasn't his business.</p><p>''Isn't his name Hal Cooper? He is one of our clients.'' FP mentioned after remembering that Tom gave some legal advice to the owner of this bar last fall. </p><p>She just hummed in agreement, making it clear that talking about the guy she was dating wasn't something she liked to talk about that much. But FP didn't give up that easy. She was a tough egg to crack, but since they weren't going back into the bar he at least could talk to her more.</p><p>''And he is okay with you sleeping with all those men?'' He raised his eye brow, thinking that whoever dated a woman looking like she did should make sure he was the only one who had access to her body.</p><p>''As long as he makes money out of it as well, then yeah.'' She scoffed like it was nothing. FP stopped talking, noticing the change in her voice. He was never going to understand relationships like that, but on the other hand he wasn't a stripper in an open relationship and he never would be so maybe she had her reasons.</p><p>He placed his glass on the nightstand and got off the bed. ''I should get going.'' He said, suddenly there being an awkward tension again. Alice smiled softly and walked over to him. She readjusted his tie, making sure it was all looking good again.</p><p>''When your friends come along next week I'll them it was real good.'' She gave him a naughty smile with the same vibe as just ten minutes ago.</p><p>He couldn't withhold a chuckle and his innocent eyes looked into her blue ones once again. ''I know it would have been.'' She winked and let him turn around, playfully slapping his butt before earning a smirk from him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a surprise that after the weekend his encounter with Alice was the conversation of the day. While holding their first cup of coffee Tom almost told the whole office about how he snatched away his opportunity with the stripper he had laid his eyes on for months.</p><p>He playfully hit FP's shoulder who almost chocked on his first sip. Of course they didn't know that just had talked and he wanted to keep it that way. Another lecture about his sex life was something he really didn't need, especially not from his boss on a Monday morning.</p><p>Suddenly Marc pointed to a part of FP's body. All eyes went over to the place his finger was aiming to. ''Damn, Jones. She really left her mark on you.'' He laughed and it seemed like the other guys were either jealous or impressed. Now FP remembered the way she had been sitting on his lap with her lips attached to his skin, sucking her mark into it, before he had softly pulled her away.</p><p>He hadn't even noticed the hickey's himself before, but now he looked into the mirror it was no use covering them up. She really left an unhide able mark. Everyone asked him all kinds of inappropriate questions about her body and what kind of dirty stuff he did with her.</p><p>''That's my business and I'd like to keep it that way. Let's get to work.'' He avoided the question to just let it blow over and forget about it.</p><p>Something about the way they talked about her was bothering him. Not because he had never talked about women that way, he certainly did. It was that exact same reason why it was bothering him so much. </p><p>Justlike he once did, all they could think of right now was what they wanted to do with her, instead of thinking about her as an actual human being.</p><p>''I think it's safe to say that you are joining us again next Friday, huh Jones?'' Tom asked whilst sitting down at his desk across from FP. He sighed a little, being annoyed by the fact that Tom wouldn't let it slip.</p><p>''I'll think about it. Happy now?'' He raised his eyebrow, showing just a little more that he wasn't in the mood to talk about their night out. He honestly didn't care about Tom's obsession with Alice, it was even a little creepy to him.</p><p>After a chit chat that lasted way to long according to FP he look at his wrist to see what time it was. It wasn't until then that he realised he hadn't used his watch the whole weekend, and now it wasn't on his arm anymore. There was only one place where he could have left it. Or actually, there was only one person who could have it in her possession.</p><p>**</p><p>A few days past by and FP wasn't able to put the imagine of the beautiful blonde woman out of his head. Not only because the hickey's in his neck still hadn't fully disappeared, but also because the way there was something so innocent behind the woman who stripped out of her clothes and sometimes slept with men to make some extra money.</p><p>It was Friday afternoon, just a few hours before her show was about to start. There was a big chance that if he went in there to watch again she would have the exact same guys all around her. </p><p>But he wasn't coming to see her strip down. He was picking up the watch she took from him. It was an expensive one and she probably sold it for a lot of money. For some reason he wasn't even mad about the fact that she took it.</p><p>He walked into the bar and it was still empty because most people were still at work. He greeted the bar tender and walked over to the door he had been spending time with her just a week ago. His knuckles hit the red wooden door and he politely knocked three times.</p><p>It didn't last long before Alice opened the door, now dressed something way more appropriate. Her blouse was still low cut and her jeans were tight, but at least her nipples didn't came through lace fabric like it had done the last time.</p><p>There formed a smirk on her face the moment she saw him standing in her door opening. The way she looked like she was expecting him confirmed for him that she indeed had taken his watch.</p><p>''Changed your mind?'' She said trying to hold back the grin on her face. FP chuckled and shook his head. Alice took a step to the side to make room for him to come in. He took the invite and walked into the room which kind of looked different now the light was fully on.</p><p>''How much did you make from selling it?'' He said while turning around to face her. His voice was calm, like he was genuinely interested how much money she had earned by selling something that belonged to him. He could buy a thousand of watched if he wanted to, it didn't have any emotional value.</p><p>Alice walked over to the nightstand and fished his watch out of it, letting it bungle in her hand. ''You mean with this?'' She threw it his way and he was smoothly caught it without breaking the eye contact. He was surprised by the fact that she still had it.</p><p>''Why did you keep it? You could have made at least five hundred bucks.'' He said stating facts, wanting an explanation from her. Since he knew she was from the south side and didn't have that much money from herself it was surprising that she gave it back to him that easily. Besides, strippers had a reputation from sneakily stealing from their clients and making a bigger profit.</p><p>''To make you come back. I didn't get your name last time. So what do you say. I get your name, and you get your watch back?'' She furrowed her brow and didn't even blink while looking into his eyes. FP chuckled. This woman amazed him by her actions. It was a smart move, something he wouldn't have thought of.</p><p>''You already gave me my watch.'' He stated, and opened his hand to show her the watch that she had thrown to him just a few minutes ago. She wasn't impressed by his statement so she folded her arms and just kept the same gaze to him.</p><p>''FP. FP Jones.'' He said, finally answering the question she wanted to know for over a week now. She smiled and took a few steps into his direction. Without even hiding in she scanned his whole body, lingering her eyes just a little bit longer on his abdomen area. He followed her look and couldn't withhold a grin. This woman was very straight forward.</p><p>''FP Jones...interesting.'' She said after she looked up to his face again. A smile appeared on her face and she walked over to her cabinet, pouring herself a glass of water. He kept standing at the same spot close to her bed, looking at her while she slowly drank the liquid.</p><p>''If you don't mind me asking, why exactly wanted you for me to come back here?'' He started the obvious question. For the first time Alice broke the eye contact like he suddenly hit something he wasn't supposed to come close to.</p><p>She swallowed and pushed her a strand of hair behind her ear. ''Well, if you must know... From all the guys I had over here, and believe me, that were a lot,'' She pointed out that she had sex with many men on the bed he was standing so close to, which made him a little bit uncomfortable. ''...You were the only one who actually asked me about my life.''  She tried to keep it light and breezy but the tone in her voice was a little sad.</p><p>He wanted to answer, but she didn't let him. ''But at the same time you were also the only one who didn't have sex with me, so.'' She joked and let the tension of the mood disappear. He had heard the hurt in her voice but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He didn't even know this woman, so it certainely wasn't his business. </p><p>''You are coming tonight, right?'' She asked like it was just a casual check, while in fact he had no plans on going to her show again. But then there was that voice in his head again that told him that she wanted him to come back for a reason and even if she couldn't really explain to him why, he felt that it would be good if he would just watch her show.</p><p>''Yeah, sure.'' He answered and smiled slightly. She smiled back at him and walked over to her closet. It was clear that she didn't mind him watching her, because she started to change. </p><p>''See you in a few hours then. I'll save you a good seat.'' She winked and he gratefully nodded. That playful smile of her suddenly didn't seem so happy anymore, now feeling that there was some hurt behind that.</p><p>''Can't wait.'' He said softly, before leaving the private room again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cigarettes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night his so called friends were incredibly happy to see FP in the bar again. He felt a little uncomfortable, knowing that he didn't came for them, but only as a support to Alice. He didn't even understand why he agreed on going since they had only met each other twice and she had stolen his watch, but he wanted to be there anyway.</p><p>This time he didn't order hard liquor, but just a coke. He didn't need to get through the night like last time, maybe now he could actually enjoy his time there, knowing that for some reason she needed him there.</p><p>''So, when are you going to tell me how it was? I need details, Jones.'' Tom started once again over his encounter with Alice. He unnoticeably sighed, being totally done with his questions about something that's supposed to be private, whether it happened or not.</p><p>''Did she fulfil your dirtiest fantasies? She did, didn't she?'' He didn't get the memo of FP's annoyed face, but before he could snap the lights went out and the music went on. While other guys already grabbed their wallets he just sat back and waited for her to come on stage.</p><p>Most guys thought that the more they tipped her the higher their chances were of her taking them to her private room but FP knew that that wasn't even close to the truth. Her words still drifted around in his mind. A quality. She chose guys based on a quality.</p><p>The moment Alice set foot on the stage her eyes drifted off to FP, giving him a big smile. He smiled right back at her and gave her a wink to encourage her for her performance. If it was even possible she looked even more stunning than last week. To his surprise she was dressed in something that covered her body just a little more so there was left something for their imagination.</p><p>Even though there was money thrown at her from every corner of the room, her eyes were only glued to the lawyer in front of her. He gave her a sweet smile instead of the hungry eyes every other man in the room shot at her.</p><p>Alice teased every guy that was standing at her stage, just a small gap between her and the other man's lips, but she never gave in, making them go insane even more. FP chuckled, seeing her tease all those guys and noticing that they even paid her more because she did so.</p><p>It was a smart move and he almost pitied every guy that was under her spell. He couldn't deny the fact that he loved looking at her body, but the whole show around it was way to amusing as well.</p><p>The music stopped, which was usually the moment when she would pick out a guy and take him with her, so as if it was on cue people started throwing themselves at her, desperately wanting her to choose them. Alice just smiled and winked at FP before walking off the stage, taking no one with her.</p><p>He raised his eye brow, but she had disappeared in the dark already. The sound of disappointed guys echoed through the bar and half of them got ready to leave since it was obvious that she wasn't coming back. FP saw the annoyed look on Tom's face, like he couldn't stand that once again she didn't take him.</p><p>''She's just a tease. What a rip off.'' Tom sighed, throwing his almost empty wallet on the table they were sitting at.</p><p>''You could look for someone to date you know, instead of spending every Friday in a strip club for a woman who you have to pay after sex.'' FP snapped calmly. He didn't even know why it came from, but somehow the way he was talking about women in general annoyed him to his core.</p><p>Marc wanted to say something before it escalated, but FP didn't let him. He got up and placed a ten dollar bill on the table for his drinks. ''I'm gonna go. Have fun tonight.'' His comment wasn't genuine, but he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.</p><p>When he exited the bar he wanted to go straight over to his car and drive home, but a part of him wanted to go over to her and just have a talk. Even though he wouldn't admit it to her face, there was something about her that he liked. Not only because she looked absolutely stunning, there was something more about her. One thing he knew for sure, it was better than coming home to his big penthouse all by himself and feeling absolutely lonely.</p><p>He walked over to the backside of the bar and saw her sitting against her backdoor, wrapped in a robe and smoking a cigarette. She hadn't noticed that he had walked over to her until he started to talk. ''Would you mind having some company?'' His hands were in his pockets and he gave her a sweet smile.</p><p>Her face lit up a little the moment she saw him standing in front of her. ''Wouldn't mind one bit.'' She patted the spot next to her so he sat down. Alice grabbed her cigarettes and offered him one, which he gladly accepted. He wasn't someone who smoked regularly, but sometimes it was a good way to relief his body from some tension.</p><p>Alice closed her eyes and breathed the smoke out of her lungs. FP brought the cigarette up to his mouth and lit it on with the lighter she handed him. The first inhale always felt like the best one to him so he took a moment to enjoy that feeling.</p><p>''No man today?'' He asked curiously. Alice chuckled and shook her head. ''Nah, not in the mood I guess.'' FP smiled slightly thinking it was almost funny how different she was compared to ten minutes ago when she hung around that pole.</p><p>''You don't seem like the most talkative kind of girl, but why are you sitting on the ground at the backside of the bar instead of rocking some guys world?'' Alice laughed and swatted his chest. Even though she laughed there was tad of sadness in her voice.</p><p>''Had a fight with Hal. If he wants to earn some money he can fuck those guys himself.'' She scoffed and lit another cigarette.  He watched her movements step by step while her sad eyes just started into the dark sky of the night.</p><p>Her comment made him chuckle a little, but he felt like it was serious. Nobody would choose sitting outside next to a dumpster when it was cold. She tried to hide a shiver but it was obvious to him that she had goose bumps.</p><p>He slipped out of his jacket and gently placed it over her shoulders. She was surprised by his sweet gesture since she thought he hadn't even noticed that she was freezing. ''At least wear my jacket to warm you up a bit if we are not going inside.'' He explained himself because he knew she would ask anyway.</p><p>It was a small smile, but she was grateful. She carefully wrapped the jacket around her to feel his warmth against her skin. It was comforting and suddenly she felt a lot better.</p><p>''Don't you have a fun story to tell? Cheer me up.'' She leant in a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes. FP had a lot of stories to tell, but he wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. All he knew that he wanted to see that gorgeous smile again, so if he had to he would sit there all night to make her laugh.</p><p>''What do you want to hear? I have plenty of fun stories.'' Alice lifted her head up again and looked at him with an amused smirk on her face. She was in charge of what he was going to tell her and she absolutely loved that.</p><p>''Okay. Tell me about the worst girlfriend you ever had.'' FP laughed, knowing that she was just trying to make him reveal something more about himself. Well, if he could tell something more about his past his relationships were definitely the first topic he should talk about. He wasn't proud of it, but he didn't feel like he had to be ashamed of it when he was with her.</p><p>''To be completely honest, I had a lot. It's hard to pick one when all of them turned out to be gold-diggers.'' He said in all honesty. He had to admit to himself that for a part it was his own fault because he always believed that people fell in love with his soul instead of his money, but that was just naïve.</p><p>Sometimes he already had a feeling it was all going to be the same again when he started a new girl, but as long as the sex was great he just got along with it. That lifestyle just wasn't for him anymore. He got his heart broken a lot of times and he wasn't planning on getting it broken once more.</p><p>''You sure they weren't after you because you're a hot piece of ass? Your money should have been the least interesting thing about you.'' Alice blurted out, furrowing her eye brow because of his revelation.</p><p>She created a smile on FP's face even though it was a touchy subject for him. Alice grinned as well, scanning his body once again. ''That's very kind, but in reality that didn't seem to be true. I had a lot of women around me, but all that meaningless sex gave me an empty feeling inside I couldn't ignore anymore. So I am done with that.''</p><p>It was the first time FP ever told anyone these kind of thoughts and he didn't even understand why he would share them with her. It was just the second time he had seen her in his whole life, but it felt good to finally say it out loud.</p><p>''Don't you ever feel that?'' He asked softly, hinting to what she does as a living. Alice gave him a sad smile and nodded hesitatingly after a few seconds. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. ''I had to learn to separate sex and feelings. Became pretty good at it.'' She stated like it was nothing.</p><p>He felt the mood filling with tension again and the last thing he wanted was her to feel sad, so he decided to cheer her up again. ''So tell me then. Do you have any embarrassing sex stories?'' He devilishly smiled and Alice immediately started laughing. He loved the sound of her laughter.</p><p>''Believe me, I have lots of them.'' She wiped away the tear that escaped her eyes from laughing. He didn't even want to think about all the men she had slept with, but the fact that she was mostly laughing about it amused him.</p><p>''But the most embarrassing was when some guy already finished before I had even undressed myself.'' She shook her head disapprovingly while FP couldn't hold back his laughter. ''Oh and the other most embarrassing time was when I laid eyes on a sexy lawyer at the front table who didn't even want to have sex.'' She grinned at him and he playfully pushed her shoulder, pretended to be offended.</p><p>When the laughing faded out she looked at him with a soft smile, her eyes glistering in the moonlight. ''You should come around more, I could use a laugh.'' FP smiled back at her and rubbed her knee for a few seconds. ''I could use that just as much.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Phone Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week FP had a lot to do at the office. His phone was constantly ringing the ears of his head. It seemed like he could never have a short break because otherwise the work would just keep coming and coming and he didn't want to get behind schedule.</p><p>For what it felt like the hundred time that day his phone rang and once again he picked up like it was the first call. ''Law firm Adams and Sons, how can I help you?'' He said the words he had been repeating. He didn't even have to think about it, it easily rolled over his tongue so it seemed other side of the line got the answering machine message.</p><p>He heard the giggle of a woman through the speaker. ''You sound incredibly sexy when you say that.'' She said without even introducing herself. Not that it was necessary, he immediately recognized the beautiful sound of her laughter.</p><p>''How did you get my number?'' He laughed back at her with the biggest smile on his face. Tom and Marc had look up hearing his chuckle, but he didn't even notice them giving him questionable looks.</p><p>''Googled your name. It was on the website of the firm. Thought it might be fun to call you.'' He smirked, even though she couldn't see it. He played with the pen in his hands, shaking his head a little by her actions. She was crazy, but that's what he liked about her.</p><p>''Well, I have to say it's a nice surprise. Are you okay?'' He asked curious, thinking of how she had a fight with her boyfriend last week. It sounded serious and her hurt was obviously there, so he wanted to make sure that it didn't get out of hand. Not because it was his business, but in his eyes it was polite to ask her that.</p><p>It was silent for a few seconds at the other side of the line. ''Yeah, I am fine. Just wanted to make sure you'll be in the audience tonight. It would make the evening just a little more bearable.'' She didn't even sugar-coat the fact that she wanted him to be there tonight and he really liked that she was so straight forward about that.</p><p>''I'll be there. I promise.'' He assured her softly. She giggled once again and he couldn't fight the feeling that his heart fluttered hearing that sweet sound. ''Great. I'm looking forward to it.'' Before he could even answer she hang up the phone, leaving him a little speechless.</p><p>Tom and Marc, who had been following the conversation all that time waited for FP to explain himself, but he didn't. ''Got a new girl, Jones?'' Marc asked when he remained silent. FP knowingly furrowed his brow, but didn't answer his question.</p><p>--</p><p>This night his co-workers didn't join him, he went all by himself. He felt a little embarrassed by the fact that he went to a stripclub three times in a row that month, but in his defence he never threated one of the women there in a way he wasn't supposed to, so maybe it wasn't that bad after all.</p><p>After her performance he walked the same way he did last time, to the backside knowing that she was waiting for him there. He was excited to see her, even though it was nothing more than just a friendly conversation. They both needed a laugh and so it happened that for now they laughed best if they were together.</p><p>He wanted to open the door, but to his surprise it already was. It was clear that it wasn't on purpose because he had a perfect view on Alice and another man yelling to each other like nobody could hear them.</p><p>''For God's sake, Alice. This is the second time in a row you haven't brought anyone here. This is not what we agreed on.'' He said sternly, dangerously pointing his finger at her. She wasn't intimidated by him so she snatched his finger away, sending him daggers with her eyes.</p><p>''If you care that much Hal, you can spread your legs yourself.'' She hissed through her teeth. Hal sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before angrily looking back at her.</p><p>''Did you forget what you owe me? If you don't make more money then you'll know what you will not be getting.'' Alice froze and he knew he had her where he wanted her to be. She was in his power because he knew her weakest spot, something she would do everything for.</p><p>''I need that.'' She pointed at him, the crack on her voice betraying that she was desperate. She didn't want to show that he got her with that and trying to hide her tears. FP had no clue what they were arguing about so he decided to keep listening. One thing was for sure, this wasn't just some stupid relationship fight over who didn't do the dishes.</p><p>''It's your own choice, Alice.'' He simply said, knowing that in fact she didn't feel like she had one. Without thinking it through she spit in his face out of anger. ''Go fuck yourself.'' She hissed. Before she could walk away he yanked her over to him by roughly grabbing her wrist.</p><p>''What did you just say?!'' The grip on her wrist was hurting her but before she could snap back at him FP knew this was his cue to interfere. He opened the door and pretended to just walked in from outside and didn't have a clue about what just happened in that room.</p><p>''Am I interrupting?'' He asked innocent, immediately meeting Alice's eyes, trying to tell her that he knew what was going on. Not that he had understood what the fight was about, but he wasn't treating her the way a boyfriend should, that was obvious.</p><p>Alice got back into character real quick and walked over to him with a seductive smile on her face. She let her fingers swipe over his tie before she grabbed it and took him over to the bed. ''Not at all, you are right on time.'' She said in her low voice, smiling over to him.</p><p>She playfully pushed him on the bed and straddled his lap. He felt his breath get stuck in his throat but he knew this was just part of the plan to get Hal out of the way. Before she did anything to him she glared towards her boyfriend. ''If you don't mind, I want to get back to work.''</p><p>Hal groaned, but left the room anyway. He didn't hide his anger because he slammed the bedroom door so the bang echoed through the room. The moment the door had closed Alice climbed off FP's lap and stressfully stood up. He tried to catch her eyes, but she was avoiding them. She was too busy fighting against her tears.</p><p>Alice nervously bit her nails and the first tears had found her way out of her eyes. FP didn't hesitate and stood up from the bed as well to wrap his arms around her. It wasn't in his nature to suddenly hug people like that, certainly not people he didn't really know. For now it was just an instinct because the woman in front of him was trying to stay strong when he wanted her to know she had a shoulder to cry on.</p><p>His arms wrapped around her and his hands began to rub her back while she let herself fall in his embrace, now letting her tears win the battle. Her quiet sobs felt like a knife through his heart, but that wasn't something he could show.</p><p>He just let her cry into his chest for several minutes, not asking her what was going on. It wasn't his business anyway and if he had learned something from their  few conversations was that Alice definitely wasn't going to share with him what was really bothering her so much.</p><p>Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts, realising that she had been crying in the arms of a man she barely knew. She didn't like to be vulnerable. The last time she cried must have been months ago and even then it was when she was all by herself. That way nobody would judge her. </p><p>''I'm sorry.'' She said ashamed, pushing herself out of his hug. He sighed a little, knowing that the wall was built up once again. Not that he wanted her to open up to him about her deepest and darkest fears, but he wanted her to be okay for at least this night. She wanted him to come around more to cheer her up so that's what he was going to do.</p><p>''It's fine. Just came here to chat a little, thought that might be fun. Had a hard week at work so I could use a smile. Seems like you need one as well.'' Alice smiled sadly and nodded. She played with her nails in order to not having to look him into his eyes.</p><p>''You could say that, yeah.'' She didn't go into detail but it was obvious that she was upset. He knew she wasn't going to open up and he didn't even expect her too, but he still wanted to make sure that she smiled at least one time that night.</p><p>''Come, let me bring you home. You can't possibly want to stay here all night.'' He offered gently. Alice looked around the room, realising how depressing the room was without the light dimmed. She let out a big sigh and slowly nodded. ''You are right, I absolutely don't. Let's go.'' She grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door, waiting for FP to follow her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their way home she was awfully silent. The only times she spoke were when she needed to show him the direction. He glanced over to her a view times to only see the sadness in her eyes. She was just a girl he hang out with for a second third in a row, but he didn't want her to see her struggle like that. If he only could read what she was thinking.</p><p>Her eyes wandered over the south side, looking at all the things that were so familiar to her. She was supposed to feel at home but for now she wasn't feeling that at all. FP opened his mouth a few times to say something, but he just couldn't think of the right thing. He didn't want to upset her more, so he decided to keep quiet.</p><p>She pointed at a trailer at the end of the park. ''It's that one.'' She said numb. He parked the car just in front of her door and turned off the engine. Without saying anything she stepped out of the car and searched for her keys in her jacket. He was a little offended that she didn't even said goodbye, but maybe that even showed her bad her mood was.</p><p>She turned around and furrowed her eye brow. ''Are you coming in or are you planning on stitting in that car all night?'' FP chuckled and now understood that she expected him to come inside, which is why she didn't say anything. He slowly shook his head to himself in the mirror before stepping out of the car. Something in him said that going in was a mistake but he still wanted to.</p><p>Alice closed the door behind FP, while he walked into the trailer. It was small, but it was supposed to be enough for one person. Suddenly she felt very ashamed, knowing that he lived in a penthouse in the north side and probably judging her for being poor and living on Sunny Side Tailer Park.</p><p>''Sorry for the mess. And for the space. I know you are used to a big house.'' She excused herself while searching for two clean glasses on her kitchen counter. FP took a seat on her couch and readjusted some of the pillows on there.</p><p>''It's okay. Sometimes I wish I lived in a small house instead of the one I am living in right now.'' He confessed. Alice raised her eye brow like he was crazy. She jumped on the couch next to him and handed him over a cup of coffee.</p><p>''Are you crazy? I'd die to live in something like that.'' She blew her coffee before she took a sip. FP smiled sadly for a moment.</p><p>''Well, if you think about how most rooms are always empty it starts to feel kind of lonely.'' He admitted softly and even a little bit ashamed. Alice returned the sad smile and placed her hand on his lower arm for a bit.</p><p>''This is getting way to sad, again.'' Alice joked so he chuckled along with her. With a little smile on her face she placed down her cup. She walked over to the left cabinet of her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of scotch out of there. With a big goofy grin she swiped two glasses of the highest tray and jumped on the couch again.</p><p>''Alice, I still need to drive.'' FP said hesitatingly, not wanting to be tipsy or even drunk when in traffic. She choose to ignore him and poured him a glass anyway that he took from her.</p><p>''So, tell me. I've been dying to know what FP stands for.'' She already smirked with amusement. He rolled his eyes but gave into her question nonetheless. He waited for a few seconds, catching her blue eyes with his brown ones.</p><p>''Forsythe Pendelton.'' He breathed out. Alice gasped for air with the corners of her mouth shooting in the air. A few seconds later the beautiful sound of her laughter spread across the room. He had always been a little ashamed of his name, which why he went through life as FP, but he loved the fact that it made her laugh.</p><p>She swatted his chest just a little bit to hard and shook her head while trying to remain herself from laughing. ''You must be kidding.''</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. ''I wish I was.'' He answered, now laughing himself as well, what made her giggle even harder.</p><p>Alice stood up to walk around her small living room with her drink in her hand. She had an amused smirk on her face and still thought about the ridiculous full name of FP. She needed a laugh, and boy she got a good one.</p><p>''Might call you Forsythe Pendelton from now on.'' She teased. FP pretended to be offended and walked over to her, pinching her in her side. She playfully pointed his finger towards him. ''Watch it, Forsythe.'' She tried to be serious but a grin creeped back on her face.</p><p>FP saw this as a cue to go all in. He started tickling her on her stomach to hear her fill the room with the gorgeous sound of her laughter. She started screaming for him to stop tickling her but her laugh was just too beautiful to him. He promised to cheer her up, so he did.</p><p>When he stopped teasing her his hands still lingered on her hips while she caught her breath. Her arms subconsciously landed on his lower arms and suddenly the room fell silent. All she could focus on where his deep brown eyes she wanted to get lost in. Her stomach fluttered but the feeling was terrifying her. She wanted to have control and she was afraid she was losing that. </p><p>FP gazed into her piercing blue eyes who haven't stopped looking at him. He felt like she was just looking right through him and see all his deepest darkest fears, without even saying them out loud. His eyes flickered to her mouth and before he knew it he had crushed down his own lips onto hers.</p><p>Alice gasped, but quickly gave into the kiss. It didn't last long for him to swipe his tongue over her bottom lip, biting it softly to give himself an entrance to her mouth. Her lips were so soft and feeling her tongue against his was even better than he imagined. Alice smiled into the kiss, finally feeling the relief of the tension that had been around them from the very first second.</p><p>The kiss was hungry, but he tried to make it gentle by taking a slow pace and squeezing her hips while pulling her lower body closer to him.</p><p>FP only broke to gasp for air and looked into her eyes once again who suddenly were more innocent than before. He knew he had hit something inside her, just as much as she had done inside him. He grinned and hoisted her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist while he roughly placed her on the kitchen counter.</p><p>She chuckled by his assertiveness since she remembered so well how he had kept her at distance the first time she insisted on having sex. Now it was different. He was the one who made the first move and it felt different than all the time she had sex before.</p><p>At first she had taken him to her room because it was her job, and he seemed handsome enough to have sex with and getting a good pay out, but the difference was that she was actually attracted to him.</p><p>His lips had found its way to her throat, already marking little love bites. He wanted to leave his mark. She couldn't hold back a moan anymore. His lips felt so good on her skin, but she needed more. His kisses started to go lower while his hands were busy untying the robe she was wearing.</p><p>When they left out of the bar she had only wore her lingerie, her robe and her jacket and she didn't mind changing the second she had set foot in her house. Not that he really minded. He wouldn't admit it, but he had thought a lot about what was under her clothes even if he had already gotten a very good sneak preview before.</p><p>The silk robe slid from her shoulders and fell on the counter. Alice gave him a devilish smile when he looked up to admire her body. His left hand was placed on her lower back, pushing her a little more towards him, while he right hand was busy squeezing her breast through the lace fabric.</p><p>By the soft little moans she was making he knew that what he was doing to her chest was something that aroused her so he kept going while his other hand found its way into her panties. </p><p>She let out a gasp the moment his finger touched her sensitive soft skin. Without even a warning he started pleasuring her with his fingers with everything he got. While she tried not to show how much she was under his control he looked straight into her eyes, wanting to see the lust and the desperation.</p><p>Alice has had lots of sex. But the way he touched her hit differently. He looked at her. He smirked at her. He was making sure she was pleasured as well. She actually wanted him to do dirty stuff with her, which was a feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time. Sex had always been a work thing, not something she actually enjoyed so much.</p><p>''You like that, huh?'' He smirked in amusement, still making her go crazy with his fingers.</p><p>She roughly pulled his hair making him slightly whimper. It only aroused him to go on even harder than before, but he had other plans with her. To Alice's disappointment he took his fingers back but a second later he hoisted her up again and walked with her legs wrapped around his waist over to the room he assumed was her bed was.</p><p>He turned out to be right because there he was in the small room but with a king-size bed. He playfully threw her on the bed with a big grin on his face while he came back up himself. His hands found the beginning of his belt and slowly unbuckled it while he kept eye contact with her.</p><p>The slow pace was driving her crazy so she decided to spur him on a little bit. While her hands had reached to the clip of her bra he roughly freed himself from his belt, making it create a snapping sound. The way he used his belt as a way of power aroused her like crazy, but she wasn't going to show that. He needed to earn it. She wanted him to earn it.</p><p>She let the lace bra that perfectly fitted her breast go and she saw his eyes fill with lust. There appeared a soft smile on his face. Now he didn't waste any time undressing himself anymore. His jacket and blouse landed somewhere in the corner just as much as his pants did.</p><p>There creeped a smile on her face as well when he hovered over her, only wearing his boxers now. He passionately kissed her again while his thumb gazed on the hem of her panties before slowly dragging them down to her ankles.</p><p>He grabbed both her legs to drag her body closer to his so he easily had access to what he was craving so badly. Alice was dizzy from all the feelings that were streaming through her veins. She liked to be in control, especially with sex, but right now something about FP being so dominant was everything she needed.</p><p>Every Friday night she was giving herself to someone that most of the time wanted her to be the one to do everything to him. But now it was the other way around. He was taking care of her. The guy that had got her attention from the very first second was ready to give her what she so badly craved. Loving, passionate and wild sex.</p><p>FP didn't knew what had taken over him but right now he couldn't think straight. All he wanted to do was have the night of his life with the most gorgeous woman lying in front of him.</p><p>Everything about her was perfect. Her beautiful shaped breasts, the curve of her body, her perfectly round ass, and those oh so piercing blue eyes of hers. If he had the time, he would stare in them forever.</p><p>He had promised himself to not have meaningless sex anymore, but he just couldn't stop himself. Not this time. There was something about her that just made him lose all control.</p><p>Maybe he lost control becacuse it wasn't as meaningless as he thought it would be. There was chemistry between them, he couldn't possibly deny that and neither could she.</p><p>Before he melted their bodies together he gave her a soft smile. He looked into her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted as well. She bit her bottom lip and almost unnoticeably nodded. She pushed his body towards her own by pushing her ankles in her lower back and made the last move to make their bodies become one with two moans escaping both of their mouths.</p><p>''Damn, Alice.'' FP breathed out, desperately gasping for air. Alice smirked, knowing that she really was doing something to him. The way his muscles tensed around her was something that made her tremble till in her core. </p><p>''Give it to me, Jones.'' He happily obliged and roughly grabbed her wrists, pushing them above her head down into the pillows. FP was in full control and thrusted into her as hard as she could take him. His actions made her even more desperate for his body and she knew she was going to get it.</p><p>This night they both needed to forget, using the only coping mechanism they had ever known.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice woke up with a warm feeling wrapped around her body she didn't recognize. Her eyes fluttered open because of the sun shining right on her face. When she looked down she saw the handsome man she slept with last night lying on her chest and his arm draped over her waist.</p><p>Her first instinct was to panic. She never woke up next to someone, that was a promise she had made with herself. Sex was part of her job, but staying over was a whole other level. It was a form of intimacy she didn't want to have with clients. They did their thing and then they would leave, nothing more nothing less.</p><p>But this was different. She wasn't working last night. She actually wanted to sleep with him. Every piece of her body had craved him. It should have felt weird but his body on top of hers, his hair looking so messy and his face so peaceful was feeling way more comfortable than she'd imagined.</p><p>She let a small smile creep on her face while her hand subconsciously started to play with his hair. The feeling must have been tickling him because there appeared a grin on his face before his eyes slowly fluttered open.</p><p>He lifted his head a little, looking directly into her eyes while he was still lying on top of her, his stomach directly in contact with hers.</p><p>When he noticed the beautiful woman he had the pleasure to wake up to the grin became even bigger. As if it was the most normal thing to do he kissed her softly on her lips, letting his hands linger on her waist, squeezing it gently.</p><p>He slowly let go off her lips, locking their eyes once again. ''That's a nice way to wake up.'' Alice whispered while her eyes flickered to his kissable lips again. FP chuckled and rest on his lower arms while coming real close to her face.</p><p>''I know a much better way.'' He whispered closely to her ear. She didn't knew what he was talking about until he started pressing kisses in her neck, with each kiss getting lower and lower. He made his way over to her collarbone, over to her breasts, giving them a little more attention.</p><p>She gasped when his mouth became in contact with her most sensitive skin. He couldn't withhold a smile when he felt her back flex, asking him for more. His tongue has found its way to her bellybutton and to her abdomen, on his way to the finish line.</p><p>Alice's eyes grew wide when she saw what he was about to do. An anxious feeling went through her veins and she wanted to pull his hair and stop him. He noticed that suddenly her body became tense when he platend a sweet kiss on her thigh, so he looked up to her, his head already between her legs.</p><p>He looked so innocent, so sweet and pure when his eyes crossed hers that the panic that had been in her beed faded away. ''Are you okay?'' He asked worriedly when he saw her big eyes. </p><p>Alice smiled weakly and nodded. Slowly there escaped a breath out of her lungs that made her body relax. ''More than okay.'' She whispered back, giving him permission to finish what he had started.</p><p>His tongue had entered the part of her body that had craved him all night. She had been touched by so many men, but not a lot of them ever insisted on doing this to her and if they did she didn't want them to.</p><p>For reasons she couldn't even explain herself she could easily have sex with guys and forget about them the minute after. But letting someone do to her what FP was doing right now? She never allowed anyone to. Not even Hal. There was something so tender and intimate about that, she just didn't want them touch her that way.</p><p>She looked down at him while he was busy driving her insane. For a second she was afraid he was just doing this to her as a form of repayment but to her surprise it looked like he was enjoying this just as much.</p><p>He heard her breath getting uncontrolable which was a sign for him that she was close. She slightly pulled his hair, which hurt a little but that was something he liked. To make her walls come undone he added two fingers to make sure this was something she was going to remember.</p><p>A feeling of pure ecstasy went through her body. It was all just too much. FP between her thighs, his tongue and fingers both pleasuring her in a way she had never felt before. She softly whimpered out his name while she came down from her high.</p><p>Her head felt back into the pillows and she tried to catch her breath. FP hovered over her, placing a finger under her chin to make her look up to him. </p><p>''Good morning.'' He grinned. Alice giggled and swatter his shoulder. ''Yeah, good morning.'' She smiled. He just played with her hair, admiring everything about her that was beautiful to him.</p><p>''We should shower, come.'' She carefully pushed him to the side, making room for her to leave the bed. He willingly followed her. She tugged him to the bathroom and passionately kissed him the moment he closed the door behind him. It was for sure that she was going to reward him for what he just did, and it was going to be unforgettable.</p><p>Her shower was small, but it was just enough space to fit the two of them. As if the hot water woke him out of a daydream FP realized that what they were doing wasn't a very good idea. She had a boyfriend, a shitty one you could say, and the fact that she was in an open relationship didn't make it any less inappropriate.</p><p>Before he could even hold her back her hands had been travelling over his body while her tongue gently stroke against his. It felt so good. She felt so good. He was developing an addiction, even when everything about her still was so new to him.</p><p>Alice was the one to break their kiss, but not because she wanted to stop. She had other plans with him. Something she hadn't done in a very long time, but it was something she craved right now.</p><p>Her lips had started prepping kisses down his chest, until she was sitting on her knees in the shower, right in front of him. He had caught on to what she planning to do real quick.</p><p>''Alice...'' He breathed out, but before he could fully protest she had already overpowered him. Her mouth felt so soft and so warm, there was no way he could ever stop her from pleasuring him.</p><p>She had gotten into his skin in no time. In the blink of an eye she had awoken something in him that had been buried for over ten years now. A new and yet so old feeling. Something he thought he'd never feel again.</p><p>But right now there was no time to panic. Right now he needed to enjoy beautiful woman in front of him.</p><p>--</p><p>Later that day FP was back at the office again with the encounters of last night still in his head. A part of him felt so much guilt. Not because he used her, but it clearly shouldn't have happened. He couldn't fall back in this old habit of sleeping around, especially not with a woman who stripped out of her clothes as a living. Maybe it was just some old fashioned trick of hers to get men under her spell. He hated how it had worked on him.</p><p>He tried hard to push the imagine of her sitting on her knees in the shower right in front of him out of his head, but he just couldn't fight it. It had been so good, he had never felt pleasure with another woman like he had with her.</p><p>She really wanted to make sure he was having a good time. Not that he needed to be rewarded, he loved being the one that made her body tremble like he did that morning, but the moment they had set foot into her small shower together she went down to business. He couldn't possibly refuse that, not with her perfect and wet body right in front of him.</p><p>How could he even get back to work with that in his mind? He felt the need to see her so badly. How it good it may have been, it couldn't happen again. That was just getting too complicated with her job and all. </p><p>They needed to talk and make sure they won't fall back in a habit like that. It wasn't healthy and it would ruin whatever friendship they had going on. Right now he needed someone he could laugh with, nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>Above all he had felt something that he had swore to himself not to feel anymore. It was frighting him in a way he couldn't even describe. He was angry at himself for making the same mistake again.</p><p>FP made himself a mental note to visit her at the bar that Friday, but it seemed like she had a different plan because she texted him.</p><p>I am thinking about last night... and about this morning.</p><p>She didn't need to write her name under it. He knew it was her. Of course she would text him. She had looked online for his number and even called him during work, so it was no wonder that she didn't hesitate to do something like that again.</p><p>In some way he was happy she had his phone number. That way she could always call or text him whenever things with Hal were getting out of hand. Not that she explained to him what happened, she had swiped it away from the table the moment he had asked about it.</p><p>Me too. Meet me at my place tonight? Then we can talk.</p><p>He sent back to her after some thinking. Maybe meeting at his house was the best option. He wasn't sure that he could resist her if she would drag him towards her bedroom and in all fairness – she didn't know where his bedroom was so the chances of that happening were low.</p><p>Send me the address and I'll be there around eight.</p><p>FP texted her back the place he was expecting her to come and locked his phone. He was torn between not ever talking about it again or have one awkward conversation about what happened and move on. They weren't even real friends yet, and it's not like you talk about a night with your one night stand next day, but with her he needed to discuss it. If it wasn't for her then it was for himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Painting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP had just finished his dinner when he heard someone ring on his door bell. She was a little early but it was not if he minded that. On days like these he hated that it took him so long to get down to his front door. Suddenly the house felt like a big castle.</p><p>He fumbled with the lock and then opened it, looking directly into her bright smile. He couldn't withhold a smile of his own, but he had to keep in mind why he wanted to see her. This should be friendship. Nothing more. With both of their lives that was just too complicated.</p><p>''Hey, you.'' She said amused and brushed past him to walk into his house. He didn't understand why she was so happy since she had been crying into his chest not that long ago, but he was glad he saw her smile on her face instead of her tears.</p><p>Alice looked around like a little kid that came into a candy store for the first time. This house was way bigger than any other house she had ever been in. Without even asking she started to walk up the stairs to look what was on the second floor. He had no other choice than to follow her.</p><p>''You live her all by yourself?!'' She squeaked out, opening every door she found. He had to admit, someone who lived alone didn't really need three bathrooms with a rain shower, but when he bought the house he had always dreamt of raising a big family there, so the space would come in handy eventually. That dream had vanished since he just couldn't find the woman he wanted to have children with. A few years ago it seemed like he had found her, but only had gotten heartbroken.</p><p>He could have explained that to her, but that didn't seem like a good idea, so he just nodded in agreement. ''Jeez, Forsythe.'' She walked further into the hallway, to the room where he slept. FP whimpered, that was the last room he needed to be in with her but if was going to be mysterious about it she would definitely open it.</p><p>Her eyes were fixated on his enormous bed her eyes were locked at the giant painting above it. He walked into his bedroom as well and stood still next to her, following her eyes that were glued to the masterpiece. </p><p>''Wow. It's beautiful.'' Alice whispered softly. She slowly walked over to his bed and softly took place on it. He was surprised by her sudden action and admiration to the painting he looked at every day. It was beautiful for sure, but it could only remind him of how he had so much money that he once bought it at an auction out of boredom.</p><p>''You think so?'' He asked curious, staring at her while her eyes were still fixated on the painting. She smiled without looking at him. </p><p>''I do.'' Now she broke the contact with the wall and locked her eyes with his. ''I once studied art history.'' She answered to his unasked question.</p><p>''Why did you stop?'' It seemed like such a normal question but he could see by the sudden change in the her eyes that it was way deeper than he thought. She looked down at his beige sheets, trying to figure out if she wanted to tell him that.</p><p>''You don't need to-'' He started, but Alice cut him off. FP was a good guy. She could tell him. Besides, he already knew she was a stripper so there wasn't much to lose anyway.</p><p>''It's fine. I- I uh, during my study I started stripping as a side job, you know, to earn some money. My students debts were pretty high. I met Hal, started dating him, and that's how I ended up in the Whyrm. Until I couldn't go back anymore.'' She explained sadly. ''Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it wasn't the original plan.'' She chuckled slightly, to not make it all too serious.</p><p>FP's face softened and her story broke his heart a little. She had given up a dream and had ended up doing something she was only supposed to do to pay of her debts, not something she wanted to do for living the rest of her life.</p><p>''I'm so sorry to hear that.'' Was all he could say to her that showed a little comfort. She smiled slightly and sighed. It was time to talk about something else.</p><p>''Anyway, I have been thinking a lot about last night.'' She bit her lip and smiled devilishly at him. FP gave her back his grin and nodded slowly. ''Yeah, that's what we need to talk about.'' He knew that what he was going to do was a good thing for the both of them, but a part of him hesitated.</p><p>There was something about her that had felt so good that night, he had never experienced that before. But no matter how good it may have been, he couldn't be involved with a stripper who slept with guys as part of her work as well.</p><p>''What about it? You wanna go for a rematch?'' She grinned. FP felt like his was hypnotized by her blue eyes and now his whole body wanted to give in make love to her until the sun came up again.</p><p>She came a little closer, but he needed to carefully push her back by her shoulder. ''Look, last night was amazing. It really was. But we can't ruin whatever this is. I like being around you, so I don't want to be involved like that.'' He explained in the best way he could.</p><p>Alice's look softened and she nodded, telling him that she understood. She fiddled with the hem of his suit and nodded once again, like she was doing it for herself now. </p><p>''Yeah, you are right. Let's not make it complicated.'' When she thought about it there weren't so much bumps in the road that would keep them for sleeping with each other.</p><p>She had an open relationship with Hal, she was always being safe and she had lots of time off when she isn't stripping. But then there was just that one bump that was a big game changer. She had felt it, and he had it too. That night something happened, a spark had started to turn out in a fire.</p><p>Alice never had such passionate sex with anyone, not even with people she thought she was in love with that very moment. And he had felt that way as well. That was the dangerous part. They couldn't catch feelings. Both of them needed their friendship way more, there was too much at risk.</p><p>''I'll still come to watch your show, I promise. And to have a good laugh every now and then. I kinda need that.'' He confessed. Alice chuckled and gave him a soft smile. ''I do too. And I'd love it if you would come watch me when you have time.''</p><p>FP sighed a little, being relieved over how easy this conversation was. They were friends now. Just two platonic friends coming to each other to forget about their miserable lives.</p><p>The rest of the night was a lot more light and breezy. FP had putted on Rebel Without a Cause, Alice's favourite movie that she knew from the top of her head. He loved how easy going their conversations were and how he could make her laugh and vice versa.</p><p>She had insisted on playing a little game with him, where she threw the popcorn in the air and he had to catch it which his mouth. He failed miserably, sometimes even on purpose just for her to laugh at him. ''You suck at this, Forysthe.'' She pointed out. FP pretended to be offended while in fact he just wanted to see her smile. </p><p>''Oh yeah? As if you are so good at this, Smith.'' He challenged her. Of course Alice gladly accepted it and got herself ready. ''Try me, Jones.'' She said serious, before a big smirk appeared on her face. He chuckled, and threw a piece of popcorn in the air, which she caught on the frist try. </p><p>Alice held her hands in the air as a sign of how much she enjoyed her victory, before bursting out in laughter. ''That's beginners luck.'' He scoffed, earing a playfull slap from her on his chest. </p><p>''Just admit that I am good at this game, Forsythe.'' FP tried to be serious but he couldn't hold back his laughter any longer when looking at her playful smile. </p><p>''Get of your high horse, Smith.'' He playfully pushed her back. </p><p>It was difficult not to get lost into her eyes, but he had to stay strong and keep himself together. Think of the bigger picture. This wasn't just about having good sex. This was about having a friend that could maybe make the darkest days a little brighter.</p><p>Around midnight he walked her towards his door, opening it for her as a true gentleman would. ''I had fun tonight.'' She said softly. FP smiled and nodded in agreement. </p><p>''Yeah, me too.'' Her eyes flickered at his lips but then she realised she couldn't kiss him. So she chose to give him a tight hug before she left out the door to walk over to her car.</p><p>''Oh, Alice?'' She had almost reached her car, her keys already in her hand. Her curious eyes locked with his. ''Just so you know, you are the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on.'' He winked, and there appeared a big grin on Alice's face. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on a human being.</p><p>''Ditto.'' She winked back. FP chuckled. ''I am the most gorgeous woman you laid eyes on as well?'' He joked to make her laugh once again. The sound of her laughter echoed over the street. </p><p>''You know what I mean.'' She opened her car door and smiled at him once again. ''Good night, Forsythe.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Losing Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice and FP kept the contact between them pretty low the last week. Not because they didn't think of each other, but because it was too easy to fall back in the attraction they both knew was there. He had promised to visit her at her performance so that was what he would do. It was going to be very hard to keep control looking at her barely dressed, but he just had to.</p><p>They would definitely see each other for some fun game nights since this connection was something that both kept them sane at the moment. He was looking forward to see her, even when he became a master in pushing that feeling away. </p><p>Luckily work had been busy so he had a good distraction instead of having her naked body constantly in his mind. Sometimes the imagine of her would find its way into his head at night, but he tried his best to push it away. The memory of them sleeping together was something he didn't want to forget, but fantasizing about her when they just agreed on being friends didn't feel right.</p><p>That night he sat at his usual spot all by himself, waiting to admire Alice in her show. When he looked around the bar he saw a lot of desperate men, ready to give her all the cash they had with them at that moment.</p><p>He didn't know how she did it, but every Friday she seemed to be having a whole other show, but always teasing everyone just enough. All he could do was stare at her and give her a soft smile every now and then.</p><p>The way her body curved and how she almost fully undressed herself was something that drove him insane. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The moments she was close to him she challenged him by throwing a piece of her clothing his way, which made it even harder for FP to contain himself.</p><p>To his surprise there was something different this time. Or actually, it was back to the way things were before. The last month she hadn't taken someone to her room, but now she did. He could see how she walked over to that man, and dragged him backstage with her hand wrapped around his tie.</p><p>He followed every movement, feeling his heart sink a little knowing what was about to happen. Maybe he wouldn't have come if he knew that he was going to see this. But at the same time it wasn't his place to even have an opinion on this. It was her job. It was nothing serious.</p><p>That night he was driving back to his house, but it felt weird not having a conversation with her afterwards. He missed the laughs they had together, even though it might have been better that day. She just brightend up his week enough to make it bearable.</p><p>FP made an U-turn to drive back towards the south side, remembering that she lived on Sunny Side Trailer Park. Even if it was just for a short time, he badly needed to see her. </p><p>There was something else than his sanity that drove him to the south side. He should have gone home and leave it alone, maybe see her tommorow to catch up, but the imagine of her just kept spinning in his mind.</p><p>Before he knew it he had knocked on her door, her innocent eyes looking in his brown ones just a few seconds later. A broad smile appeared on her face when she saw FP standing in front of her. She was just wearing her silky pyjama's that ended just over the curve of her ass.</p><p>''Can I come in?'' He asked almost shyly. Now he was standing in front of her he suddenly didn't know what to say anymore, which was crazy since their conversations always had been easy going. </p><p>''Well, only because you asked so nicely.'' Alice teased, not hearing the nerves in his voice. After she stepped aside to make room for him to come in she immediately walked over to the kitchen to pour him a drink. He gladly accepted it while he sat himself down on her couch.</p><p>''What brings you here? Not that I am complaining.'' She sat down next to him, taking a sap of her drink. In all honesty he didn't knew how to answer that. It was a feeling that brought him to her trailer, not because he wanted to discuss something. He just felt the urge to see her.</p><p>''Thought I'd check up on you.'' He said softly. Alice blushed a little, but didn't want to show that to him. She appreciated the gesture. There weren't a lot of people who really looked after her. Now she had a friend who did.</p><p>''You're adorable. I am fine. Had a boring day actually.'' She sighed, referring to the night she just had. All FP had seen was her flawless show and the man she had taken with him. It bothered him like crazy, even when he shouldn't care about it.</p><p>''Didn't you have some fun after the show?'' He chuckled slightly, not wanting to let her hear the nerves in his voice. He hated himself for even asking it since only the thought of it made him naseous, but it came out of his mouth anyway.</p><p>Alice scoffed and shook her head. ''Some married guy. Only want to see me strip. No action at all. But he wasn't really that attractive. Tipped like crazy, though.'' A small smirk appeared on her lips when she mentioned that she earned a lot of money that night with practically doing nothing. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she wasn't in the mood to sleep with some random guy anyway, so the moment she had spotted his wedding she had used the guilt trip on him. </p><p>He felt his shoulders relax the moment he knew she hadn't slept with anyone. He hated it, but the thought of her touching another man was feeling like someone punched him in his stomach real hard.</p><p>Alice noticed that her glass was empty already, so she stood up from the couch to pour herself a new one. ''By the way, you are the one who knocked on my door at 1am. Are you sure you are okay?'' She looked at him with an half eye while she made herself a cup of tea instead of another scotch.</p><p>FP stood up as well and walked over to her, with his hands firmly placed in his pocket. He fiddled with a coin he felt in there, trying to hold something to ease his nerves. Her whole presence just did something to him.</p><p>''Yeah, I'm okay. I just...needed to see you.'' He said quietly, looking down at the ground a few seconds before his eyes locked with hers. Alice furrowed her eye brow while he came closer to her, just being inches away from her face. </p><p>''You did?'' She asked with a low voice, trembling from her nerves. FP gave her a small smile and nodded. ''Yeah, I did.'' He whispered.</p><p>His eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes and she noticed the sudden change of his expression. Her eyes couldn't do anything else but look down at his lips as well. Before she had even the chance to say something his hands snaked around her waist and his lips were connected to hers.</p><p>It was a hungry, desperate kiss, like he gave into an instinct he couldn't fight anymore. Alice lips curled while his tongue has found its way into her mouth. She couldn't withhold a moan that tried so hard to escape. As a reaction to the little sounds she was making he grabbed her ass roughly, making her jump a little in him embrace.</p><p>Her hands had found its way to his belt. Without taking her mouth of his' she unbuckled it and got his zipper down as well. FP was the one to break the kiss and smoothly turn her around in his arms, pressing her stomach against the kitchen counter.</p><p>His breath was close to her ear and she knew by the way he was breathing heavily that he wanted her. She didn't have to wait for long until his actions confirmed what she was thinking. His hands stroke her thigh and got up higher and higher until he was at the hem of her short pyjama dress, shoving the long top to her lower back so her ass was now exposed to him.</p><p>He teasingly shoved down her panties in a very slow pace so she looked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of his naughty grin. This side of him was turning her on like crazy. He could go from the soft guy who checked up on her to the dominant man who fully took control over her body.</p><p>She felt his arousal already pressing in the back of her leg and it made her want him even more. Just before she whimpered out that he needed to get down to business he inserted himself in her, letting her breath stop for just a few seconds.</p><p>The sound of her soft little moans were music to his ears and only spurred him on to pleasure her more and more. He was taking a slow and soft pace with her, having the need for passionate sex. It had to be pure, it needed to be just them in that very moment.</p><p>He didn't know what had taken over him. He just need this with her to not go completely insane. The way she felt around him, the way her fingers were intertwined with his while laying her stomach, it was everything he needed. His other hand squeezed her breast, making her let out of cry of pleasure.</p><p>Alice wanted more. She needed to look him in the eyes and see that he was feeling what she was feeling as well. She playfully pushed him back, immediately missing the feeling of him inside her the moment he lost contact with her body. Now she turned around and placed her hands on his chest, kissing him softly.</p><p>Luckily the trailer was small, so she could just slowly push him over to her bedroom, while he freed himself from his blazer and his blouse. He didn't even pay attention to where it landed. His knees hit the end of the bed so he slowly laid down while she had made work of taking of his trousers.</p><p>He helped her by pushing the navy blue pants down his ass so she just needed to give it a pull to get it of his body. She grabbed the hem of her pyjama and seductively shoved it over her head, giving him the view on her perfect breasts.</p><p>If it was even possible he was even more aroused now, seeing the naked woman in front of him who hadn't left his mind for one second since he slept with her last week. That naughty grin he enjoyed so much appeared on her face before she climbed over him and shoved his boxers down to his ankles, so he was completely naked now as well.</p><p>It was her time to be in control. She was going to get it the way she liked. He just laid on his back while Alice slowly climbed on top of him, now being in charge of the pace they were using. His hands were placed on her ass to help her keep her balance while she was driving the both of them over the edge. </p><p>She got what she wanted. She was able to look the man in the eye she was sleeping with right now to see something she had never seen before while having sex. That was one of her rules. Never look the man in his eyes. But all she wanted right now was to drown in his brown ones. </p><p>In his eyes she saw someone who not only admired her body, but admired her. He let her take control and decide what they were going to do. He caressed her waist with his fingers, which was a soft gesture she had never known before. </p><p>Everything about him was sending fireworks through her body. The feeling of him inside her, the way he made sure everything he was doing wasn't hurting her and how he looked at her with those deep brown eyes full of fire making sure she was enjoying herself.</p><p>It was in that very moment, while sitting on top of him,  looking at his face and him staring back at her, that she realised she was catching feelings for the man in front of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Two Worlds Colide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP eyes had fluttered open, looking at the woman next to him who was still sound asleep. She was so effortlessly stunning to him. Her hair was a little messy, her make-up was off, but just her natural beauty was something he loved way more than seeing her with make-up.</p><p>Last night felt like a dream, but seeing her lying next to him with the sheets tangled around her body made him realise that it did happen. The voice in his head told him that they definitely failed on keeping their agreement, but he just couldn't deny the attraction between them. It was even more magical than the first time they slept with each other. This time it was even way more pure. That night they had lived in their own little world, making each other go crazy with pleasure.</p><p>He placed a stray of hair behind her ear and softly caressed her cheek with his thumb. A soft smile had formed on his face while he kept staring at how peaceful she was sleeping. Alice stirred in her sleep, moving her head a little before opening her eyes.</p><p>The moment her eyes had processed the light she at the man she just had a wonderful night with. There was no use in trying to hold back her smile. He leant in to kiss those soft lips of hers. If there was something he couldn't get enough of it were the lips of Alice Smith. In just a matter of time he became addicted to them.</p><p>''We said we wouldn't...'' She whispered softly, her eyes lingering on his lips.</p><p>''But we did.'' FP whispered back, his smile still there.</p><p>''Yeah, we did.'' Her soft voice said, while grinning to him.</p><p>She felt his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her naked body closer to him. The moment was perfect. FP being close to her, the sun shining right on their faces through the curtains of her bedroom window, and his hands softly tickling her back. It was all she needed. It had been since a very long time she actually felt loved in a way she wasn't familiar with.</p><p>Lots of men wanted her, but none of them had ever loved her. If this was the feeling, then she would never trade that for anything else in the world ever again. She closed her eyes while he prepped soft kisses on her bare shoulder, which made her slightly giggle.</p><p>''You know, I thought a lot about you this week.'' FP looked up again with a goofy grin. ''Yeah? About what then?'' He knew exactly what she meant but he loved just teasing her and hearing those words fall of her lips.</p><p>''About how I wanted to see you. And then I mean one thing in particular.'' Her hands had trailed of down his chest, under the sheets. She gently stroke him to get him ready for the next round. FP closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of her hands on his body. It didn't last for long until his body reacted on her hands down there.</p><p>''You are driving me insane, Smith.'' He breathed out, opening his eyes again and looking into her naughty smile. Suddenly he hovered over her with his whole body, which was what made her action stop. She was shushed by his lips softly melting with hers. There was something about the way he kissed her that made a shiver go over her spine.</p><p>''Could say the same about you, Jones.'' She breathed out when they broke the kiss to gasp for air. He grinned to her and planted another soft peck on her lips before rolling next to her again. FP laid on his back, his arm around Alice's shoulder and firmly grabbing her hand.</p><p>''I don't know about you but... I really need this.'' He admitted shyly. The way he suddenly looked so soft and small touched her and even made her tear up a little bit. Little did he know that she might even need it more than he did in that very moment.</p><p>''I do too.'' She whispered softly. There creeped a small smile on his face and his heart jumped a little hearing those words from her. They needed this. They needed each other.</p><p>''Let's see where it goes. Let's have fun together. We deserve that.'' Alice said her thoughts out loud, and looked at him to see if he agreed with her on that. He kissed her cheek as an answer. ''Yeah, let's have fun.''</p><p>It was a promise filled with questions. FP knew deep down that he was falling into an old habit that he was trying so hard to get rid of, but at the sime time this was different. The alarm bells in his head were overshadowd by her shining blue eyes, somehow telling him that it wasn't a mistake. And even if it was, she was going to be worth making the mistake for.</p><p>FP had gotten out of bed while she had turned around once more to fall back into her slumber for another few minutes. Her kitchen was a mess but after some searching he had found a frying pan and a few eggs. It was just enough to make simple breakfast.</p><p>While he kept himself busy trying to not set her kitchen on fire, she sneaked behind him to curl her arms around his waist. He chuckled when he heard her hum from happiness and wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>''What are you doing? Thought you were in the shower.'' She looked at the pan where the eggs were getting baked right now. He caressed her upper arm and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>''Making us some breakfast.'' He said the obvious. He looked to his right to face her and smirked. ''You made me hungry.'' He teased, hinting on how last night had been. Her cheeks flsuhed red for a second, thinking back of everything they had done together.</p><p>There was something about that she wanted to have over and over again. For the first time in her life she actually truly enjoyed having sex with someone. Above it all the man was making her breakfast. It was something small, and he didn't even think about it, but to her it was special.</p><p>No boyfriend, relationship or one-night stand had ever offerend to make some breakfast for her. Hal never ate breakfast and never intented making her something, even when he knew it was her favourite meal of the day.</p><p>Alice jumped on the kitchen counter, just looking at him while he was cooking. He couldn't keep his eyes of her. She looked so sexy, even in an old grey t-shirt and her panties. Her eyes innocently gazed at the baked eggs but when she noticed that he was staring at her she started smirking. Her smile was too irresistable, so he pecked a soft kiss to her lips.</p><p>Maybe two people who just had fun together wouldn't eat breakfast together, or wouldn't be affectionate besides their hook-ups, but she was way more than just someone he slept with. There was a deeper connection there, not one of them could deny that. But they did what they were best at; Ignoring every deeper feeling that's obviously there. For not they were just two friends just having fun.</p><p>--</p><p>FP's mood had been incredibly good the last few days. He tried not to think about the fact that he was falling back into an old habit that made him feel so miserable because this time it was different. She was different. They were just having fun, but besides that he loved being around her. Their conversations were easy, she made him laugh and vice versa, and they just could watch movies all night together. Two days ago they binged Dancing With the Stars all night and giving uncensored comments about the performances. Above that all they had amazing sex. It was perfect.</p><p>He did try his best to hide his grin, but someone who walked into the office on a Monday morning with the biggest smile on his face when the clock hadn't even hit nine, was something that caught the attention.</p><p>''Why are you that happy, Jones?'' Marc asked while placing a cup of coffee on his desk. It wasn't until his comment that FP even noticed that he was smiling like a goof.</p><p>''Just glad to be at work, that's all.'' He made up an excuse. Marc furrowed his eye brow but before he could make a snarky Tom walked over to them, grabbing a chair and rolling himself their way.</p><p>''That's the spirit I like! I have good news, FP. You're getting a big case these months.'' He looks up at his boss curiously, waiting for him to explain what kind of case he was getting. The answer didn't wait for long because the one and only Hal Cooper walked into the room dressed in an suit that must have been more expensive than the three suits of the lawyers all together.</p><p>''The Whyrm is under fire. The Sheriff thinks they have massive drug deals going on. You are defending Hal and his staff. Don't let me down, Jones. This is a big one.'' Tom swatted his shoulder while FP's tries his best to not choke on his coffee.</p><p>Getting involved in a case like that, defending the boyfriend of the woman he was sleeping with and her boss at the same time was probably the last thing he needed right now. But could he possibily say no? After all he was one of the best lawyers of the firm so Tom handed it over to him with a good reason. Besides, he and Alice were just having fun. He could separate work and his private life.</p><p>''I am counting on you, Mr. Jones. The future of the Whyrm is at risk.'' Hal said in a low voice, sending a meaningful gaze towards him. He had never liked Hal Cooper's presence. There was something so cocky about him.</p><p>Like he felt he stood above everything and everyone. But winning this case was a big thing for the firm so he was going to do his best. It was his time to prove himself towards his boss once again.</p><p>''I'll get right to work, Mr. Cooper. Let's meet up later this week.'' FP nodded knowingly, holding his gaze just a little bit longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days FP had done a lot of research on the Whyrm and its history. He had found out that Hal had bought it for practically nothing, renovated it and turned the place  into a strip club almost twenty years ago. Since then it had been the place were mostly north siders came to get away from their busy lives or their boring marriages.</p><p>There were working seven women, once for each day of the week. He had only met Alice, because he was involved with her right now, but he was planning on meeting the other girl as well to see how their view on the Whyrm is. They could be a very strong front to defend Hal or Alice at the trial.</p><p>One thing didn't really worked in Hal's favour. His staff had been caught dealing lots of drugs behind the bar multiple times. They couldn't get away with the excuse that it was just a small stash because they had been found with a serious amount of cocaine. They brought the arrest in connection with the drug trade that had been going on for years in the South Side, but they never arrested someone for that.</p><p>FP had no clue if Hal really was that innocent, but now it was his job to make sure the judge could rule in his favour, whether Hal had ties to the trades or not. Hal kept saying that it was just his staff dealing in their free time without his knowledge, but he wasn't so sure about that.</p><p>For now his staff stayed either quiet or supported him. If the women of the bar supported him as well, Hal would have a good shot at winning the trial against the Sheriff. There was no hard evidence anyway.</p><p>So that was the basis of the case. FP would hear out everyone involved with the Whyrm to build the case as strong as possible. Hal had agreed on that, telling him that he trusted his staff completely because they would all confirm that he is innocent in this whole story.</p><p>FP shook Hal's hand and was ready to get to work until Hal's eyes drifted off to someone who stood behind him. ''Alice, honey, come over here.'' FP looked over his shoulder to let his brown eyes meet with her blue ones. She let a small smile creep on her face when she noticed FP.</p><p>She tried hard to not pay attention to the fact that the man she was sleeping with was now sitting at a table talking to her boss, who still was her boyfriend as well. Even when they didn't really have a normal relationship, for some reason she'd still reffered to him as her boyfriend, but she would probably stop doing that real soon. They rarely saw each other out of work and hadn't slept together in over two months now. Hal probably got laid a lot by other women, just as much Alice was enjoying her arrangement with FP.</p><p>''You were one of her clients a few weeks ago, weren't you?'' Hal mentioned, now remembering that he had been in her private room before. FP's cheeks flushed when he thought back to how he had interrupted their fight and how Alice had pretended like he was just some client coming for a hook-up. They did sleep together that night, but not in the way Hal thought they did.</p><p>''Anyway, you probably met each other.'' He said when he didn't really get a response from either FP or Alice. She took a seat next to Hal and let him peck a kiss in her on her cheek while her eyes were still fixated on FP.</p><p>''We do. Good to see you again.'' She now said, giving him a quick wink. To not make it too obvious she broke the eye contact and looked at the paperwork in front of them. Alice had no clue why the man she was secretly sleeping with had an appointment with her actual boyfriend.</p><p>They may have an open relationship, but she was pretty sure Hal wasn't going to be amused if he found out the she was hooking up with the same guy more than once. Sleeping with other guys for work was one thing, because he made money with that as well, but having an affair behind his back? He wasn't going to be amused if he found out.</p><p>''FP is working on the case I told you about. He'll make an appointment with you as well.'' Hal explained her unasked question. Alice smirked slightly. ''I am free tonight. You can come around.'' She tried to act innocent and wrote down her address for him, while in fact he already knew out the top of his head were she was living.</p><p>He nodded slightly and slid the piece of paper inside his jacket. ''Perfect. I'll see you tonight then.'' FP shook Hal's hand and buttoned his blazer. ''We'll keep in touch.''</p><p>--</p><p>Around ten o'clock Alice heard a knock on her trailer door, knowing that it was FP. She smiled and blew out the match she had used to light some candles. When she opened the door she saw him standing in front of her with his black jacket and his navy blue blouse underneath it. Like always he looked stunning to her and she was ready to rip that blouse of his body.</p><p>''May I help you?'' She asked him with a grin on her face. FP chuckled at her prentend innocence and nodded. ''I am looking for Ms. Alice Smith?'' He raised his eye brow and played along with her game.</p><p>Alice let out a pretended gasp. ''Well, it's your lucky day. You knocked on the right door.'' FP laughed and his eyes had travelled towards her low cut blouse, showing a prefect view on her cleavage. His hands wrapped around her waist and he leant in to welcome for his welcome kiss, which she gladly gave him.</p><p>He was meant to pull back, but Alice's lips so eagerly on his made him just loose his control .By the way her hands fiddled with the hair on the back of his head and her tongue sowly finding its way into her mouth made him realize she wanted more. His body agreed with her, but his mind knew they had to talk about something else first.</p><p>They stumbled into the trailer, their lips not breaking the contact. Her hands had travelled towards his belt but he slowly grabbed her hands, stopping her from what she was about to do. She was a little taken aback by the fact that he suddenly stopped her, when they haven't seen each other for days.</p><p>''Alice, we do need to talk about this afternoon.'' He started carefully. She removed her hands out of his grip and folded her arms together. She didn't feel the need to discuss it. He did his job, she did hers. That both of their jobs had something to do with Hal was just a coincidence.</p><p>''What about it?'' She asked him curiously, wanting to know what was so important for him to talk about. He took a seat at her dining table, so she followed his and sat across of him.</p><p>''We need to talk about the case. You are in important witness. Not only as an employee, but as his partner as well.'' He tried to explainto her. When he had made the appointment to visit her this night she thought it was just a way to sneakily try to schedule a booty call instead of really talk about the case. She didn't want to be involved in the trial. That was Hal's business, not hers. </p><p>Alice sighed. ''Well, I guess the fun can wait.'' She said a little apprehensive. FP softly grabbed her hand to make her look up again. ''We can make it quick, so we have more time for the fun part of our appointment.'' He said with a naughty grin.</p><p>A voice in his head told him that this was all just getting out of hand. First he slept with a stripper, then they decided to not have sex together anymore, for them to break that promise and still get involved.</p><p>On top of that she was now a witness in a very important case he was working on. There had been a few moments when he thought he should break it off, go away and never return to the Whyrm but those blue eyes of hers had too much power over him.</p><p>''Okay. Ask me. What do you need to know?'' She expected some formal questions about her job but FP was straight forward. He really was in his role as a lawyer now, not the man who admired her body in a way that made butterflies fly in her stomach.</p><p>''Did you ever see Hal or you co-workers involved in a drug deal?'' Alice's eyes grew wider and suddenly it was very hot in the trailer. She took some time to think and shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't think so.'' She answered hesitatingly.</p><p>''Did any of you ever use hard drugs that were supplied by Hal Cooper?'' He went on with his questions. Suddenly there snapped something in Alice's mind. Hal's words echoed through her head like he was inside there making sure she would shut up.</p><p>You know what you won't be getting.</p><p>She couldn't possibly tell the truth. She would go insane if she would. The way it made her feel alive, the way it had control over her, but more importantly; the way she could survive her job because of it. Her breath got stuck in her throat and the world around her started to get blurry as if she was about to faint. His voice calling her name and touching her hand is what made her snap out of her trance.</p><p>''No.'' She lied and got her act together again. ''We don't do that.'' She said, looking straight into his eyes. It wasn't hard to see that he didn't fully believe her, but for now he seemed to let it slip. Not because it wasn't important, but with his expierence he knew there was more behind it that may be difficult for her to say out loud right now.</p><p>He had seen the way the expression on her face changed the moment he asked about the drugs. Her breath was uncontrollable and her eyes had immediately avoided his gaze. She seemed to be in a trance, there was an obsession there and he was going to find out if she was using hard drugs that were given to her by Hal Cooper.</p><p>He softly closed his notebook and placed his hand on hers. Right now she didn't need the lawyer lecture. She needed a friend, even if she couldn't say out loud what she was thinking.</p><p>''Alice, even though I am sitting her a Hal's lawyer... you can tell me everything. Even if that means I can't use it for the case. You can trust me.'' He assured her with his soft low voice, squeezing his hand as a supportive sign.</p><p>She smiled slightly, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with his sweet gesture. She just wanted to stop talking about it. At least for today. He got the memo and knew he shouldn't push her to tell him what was going on in her mind.</p><p>''We'll talk about it later, okay?'' He said her thoughts out loud, and she thankfully nodded. As if there was a switch in her mind she quickly turned on the naughty smirk again that had been on her face when she opened the door. She took place on his lap, straddling his hips.</p><p>''So, it's time for fun now, isn't it?'' She grinned, her voice raspy and low. His hands were placed on her ass, giving it a light squeeze. He grinned and pressed a longing kiss on her soft lips.</p><p>''You bet it is.'' He said groaning, and she giggled in anticipation. His lips were attached on her throat, playfully making love bites on her porcelain skin. She closed her eyes and let a moan escaped her mouth while every kiss turned her on even more.</p><p>''Wait, I have a surprise for you.'' She smiled devilishly, and he furrowed his eye brow. She got off from his lap and walked over to her bedroom. He followed her but her hand stopped her the second he wanted to walk into the room as well. ''Just wait here.'' She whispered, and closed the door.</p><p>FP shook his head and chuckled. She really did know how to drive him crazy. He looked around the mess in her trailer to keep himself busy until she was ready to come out again. He played with some figurines and magazines she had lying around. Most of it were women magazines he wasn't really interested in, but she took more time than he expected so he started browse through a Vogue, but didn't really pay attention to what was in there.</p><p>Just when he really was about to started reading one of the articles there fell a small plastic bag out of it that had been stuck between two of the pages. He stood up with the bag between his fingers, looking at the white stash that was in it.</p><p>Alice came out of the bedroom, dressed in a sexy lingerie and a silk robe over it. He turned around to face her and when she noticed the bag in his hand the naughty smirk on her face changed into a worried one.</p><p>She tried to snatch the bag out of his hands but he took a step back without losing his gaze on her. Her eyes looked scared, anxious almost. It didn't took him long to realize what this meant. Everytime made sense now. He had decided to take his time to find out if his suspicion of her using was true, but now the evidence was in his hand by accident. He wasn't snooping around, but this was bigger than he thought it would be.</p><p>''Alice...'' He started softly, but she wasn't going to have this conversation. This time she was faster and grabbed the back out of his hands, putting it in the pocket of her robe. A sigh escaped her mouth while he tried her best to not let her tears escape her eyes. She couldn't look him into his eyes right now. She couldn't face the dissapointment.</p><p>''You need to be honest with me for the sake of the case, Alice.'' He tried to explain her calmly, while in fact he was boiling with anger. Not because he just found out she was using, but because he just found out that his suspicions were true. If anything became clear to him from the way she was behaving right now was that whoever supplied this to her had her in his or her power.</p><p>''Did Hal supply this to you?'' He asked her more sternly right now. Suddenly she looked angry. He wasn't a friend right now, she looked at him like he was the enemy.</p><p>''None of you damn business.'' She hissed. He had never seen her like this before. That soft woman who was curled up in his arms a few days ago was suddenly gone. This was a topic she clearly couldn't talk about. Maybe acting sweet with her wasn't the way to get her to open up.</p><p>''Jeez, Alice. Who the hell gave this to you? Do you use often?'' The rage in his voice was now way more noticeable to her. He needed to know how much she involved was with the cocaine that she snatched out of his hands. He wasn't mad at her, he just wanted her to tell what was going on so he could maybe help her. If being nice wasn't going to work then maybe he needed to make clear what he was thinking of it.</p><p>It was the worried look in his eyes that caught her off guard. Nobody had ever reacted this way. It was no big deal and if was making it one, then maybe their arrangment wasn't a good idea after all. Her looked suddenly softened. ''You know. This is not going to work out. You do your job, and I do mine. Let's stop seeing each other.'' She said with a sad voice.</p><p>The expression on his face softened as well, feeling like she just stabbed him right into his heart. He felt defeated. His eyes looked down at the ground, knowing that he would cry if he looked into her eyes right now.</p><p>If this is what she wanted, then he had to deal with that. Maybe she was right. Things were just too complicated right now. How could he possibly be involved with someone like this, now knowing she had a serious problem that she didn't accept any help for? He cared about her, but it wasn't his place to do something about it. If this was her way, then he had no other choice but to agree with her.</p><p>''Fine. You know where to find me when you are ready to talk.'' He sighed and turned around to leave out of her trailer door with a slam. It was all he could say right now, even if he was sure thas was going to be the last time he would see her. Even if she needed his help, she didn't want his help.</p><p>The moment he left she collapsed on the ground, not being able to hold back her uncontrollable sobs. The only thing in her life that kept her sane just left right out of the door she was staring at and she was afraid he was never coming back ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Late Night Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a radio silence the last two weeks between Alice and FP. He hadn't given her a call and neither did she call him. Not because they hadn't been thinking about each other, but it was just too difficult with the case going on. Besides that they were both just way to stubborn to send each other a text, even when they badly wanted too.</p><p>FP has worked his ass off of the last days to build a strong case for Hal, but the longer he had been working for him, the more he was doubting his choices. Of course this had been assigned to him and if he would win this case he would get lots of credits with Tom, but maybe that wasn't even worth it. Not if it meant that he had to defend the man that made Alice addicted to the drug.</p><p>The way she had looked at him before he had left the trailer was printed in his mind forever. She was ashamed, angry and broken at the same time. All he had wanted was for her to talk about it, but it was perfectly clear that she wasn't ready for that. He had waited for her to give him a call, but how longer he didn't hear his phone ring the more he gave up. She needed to come to him, he couldn't fix things between them if she wasn't ready to up open.</p><p>Besides, maybe it was for the best. It had been a rough path from the start. After all the toxic relationships he had been through he thought that it could be sign that he should protect himself. There were just so many things about her that he couldn't forget. Form the beginning he had known that she was more then just a fling. Not necessarily relationship material, but she challegend him in ways nobody had ever done before.</p><p>Alice herself hadn't been out of her bed the past week. She wanted too, but she just didn't have the energy to drag herself out of it. Her legs felt like they were tied to the bed and her head was constanly pounding. A thousand things went through her head. She wasn't worth to fight for. She was just a woman who used her body to survive. Where she once could appreciate the way she looked, now she was just disgusted when she looked into the mirror.</p><p>The cocaine had her in its power. After her fight with FP she tried with every cell of her body to not use. As a result her body totally collapsed by the lack of the drugs in her system. She needed it in order to come out of her trailer anytime soon.</p><p>It was a strange new feeling for her, the way FP had acted when he found out that she was using was so different than that of other people. Most people shrugged their shoulders and asked her to use together or even helped her to get some more stash, just in case she needed it. But FP? He had acted shocked. Like he really cared about her psychical and mental health. Maybe it was time she started caring as well.</p><p>His worried brown eyes were just enough for her to collect the strength to resist the urge to use the last two weeks. She just wasn't sure how long she would be able to maintain herself.</p><p>The clock had stroke midnight, while Alice was sitting at her kitchen table. Her nails were nervously ticking on the wood while her eyes were fixated on the little untouched plastic bag full of cocaine. She didn't even blink, it was if she was hypnotized by the white stash.</p><p>There was an anxious feeling spreading to her chest and it became difficult to regulate her breath. Her hands wanted to rip it open and finally give in, but the thought of FP's eyes made her strong enough to resist the urge.</p><p>She had been through this before. This was a panic attack. What she had remembered was that she needed to breath in through her nose and breath out through her mouth, but she didn't succeed in doing so. Her tears had found their way out of her eyes real quick, without even giving her the chance to fight them. She had lost the battle before it had even started.</p><p>One thing was for sure – she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. If she kept sitting at the table she would cave and use after being two weeks sober. She couldn't do that, not when she just started to get better. There was one way how she could avoid the temptation. It had to be gone, at least for tonight.</p><p>It was impulsive reaction, but she grabbed the tiny bag and ran over to her toilet. With her nails she ripped open the plastic and angrily emptied the whole stash into the water. A scream escaped her mouth while she threw away the powder that had so many impact on her. Her cheeks were wet form the tears that she couldn't hold back anymore, what made her eyes burn in a way like it felt they were on fire.</p><p>There was no way back now. She flushed the toilet and watched the cocaine going down the drain. It was over. The temptation was gone. The worst part was that she was only one call away of getting a new bag and right now and every part of her body wanted to push that speed dial. If she was staying here all by herself she would make regret her decisions. With the tears still running down her face she grabbed her coat and her car keys, ready to drive up all the way to the north side to the only person who could probably calm her down right now.</p><p>FP was just getting ready for bed, already dressed in a thin sweater and his sweatpants, when he heard someone rapidly ringing his doorbell. He gazed at his watch, seeing that it was half past midnight already, but he still walked over to the doorbell.</p><p>With a big sigh he walked over to the door in a slow pace, not even having the intention to open it in the first place. It was probably just a prank call, which wouldn't be the first time.</p><p>His eyes took a peak into the little peephole on his front door to see the vague view of Alice panicking outside his house. Just when she was about to ring again he opened the door, his eyes filled with worriedness and disbelief.</p><p>''Alice?'' He breathed out, being confused by the broken woman on his front porch. She didn't even answer. All she could do was throw herself in the only arms she felt comfortable and safe in. It were the arms of FP Jones.</p><p>He didn't hesitate to tighten his grip around her, making sure she could fall into his chest. The sound of her cries went like a knife through his heart. He would comfort her all night if he had too.</p><p>His heart broke just a little more every time a sob escaped her mouth. His hand started caressing her hair in a calming pace while she sobbed her heart out. The other hand was trying to trace patterns on her back.</p><p>He didn't know what was wrong. He just knew that she needed this and that he wasn't going to ask questions before she had the control back. He planted soft kissed on the top of her head while he felt her tears making a wet spot on his sweater.</p><p>"It's okay. You're okay.'' He whispered, hoping that it would calm her down just a little bit. She was trembling but FP wasn't going to let her go before she would be able to speek again.</p><p>It could have been just a few minutes or a few hours that she stood there. Alice had no clue how long she had been standing in the arms of FP, but now she was lying in his bed, dressed in one of his t-shirts and being comforted by the warm sheets. Her head rested on the softest pillow she had ever laid on, while he sat down next to her, his hands soothing her hair.</p><p>''Thank you.'' She whispered almost inaudible, her eyes now opening. He smiled softly and placed his hand on his knee again. She avoided his gaze, even though it was inevitable that she needed to talk to him about why she had been standing at his door with a panic attack.</p><p>''What happened, Alice? Can you tell me?'' He tried carefully, not wanting to push her. He had his suspicions, but it was her choice to tell him or not. If not, he would still make sure she would get a good rest. </p><p>''I tried so hard.'' She crooked out. FP raised his eye brow, not following what she was talking about. He let her take her time to explain herself. Alice pushed herself up a little to properly face him.</p><p>''After our fight, I tried to stay sober. But tonight... I was so scared that I would give into the temptation that I flushed it down the drain.'' She explained while her cheeks flushed a dark shape of red. She had never felt more ashamed to tell someone about her deepest darkest fears, but if she wanted to get better she needed to tell the only person in this town she actually trusted.</p><p>''I am glad you came to me.'' He said softly, tears appearing in his eyes. He felt partly responsible for the fact that she was in this state right now. If he hadn't walked away from their fight maybe he could have gotten her help right away. It was just an old habit. He would fight with his girlfriend, mostly about money. Most of the time that meant him finding out they just were after his amount on the bank instead of wanting to be with him for real, so he just walked away. This time he shouldn't have.</p><p>''I don't want to overstep, but you need help, Al.'' He whispered, looking directly into her broken eyes. Alice smiled sadly hearing the cute nickname he just gave her. She grabbed his hand and nodded. ''I know I do.'' She answered quietly, trying to not to burst in tears out again.</p><p>He wiped away the away the tears that had escaped her eyes no matter how hard she fought against them. Alice gasped, struggling with the words she was about to say. Her hands were trembling, so he squeezed them in response.</p><p>''You are the only one I trusted enough to come to. I need you, FP.'' Her voice cracked, and his heart broke just a little bit more. It was the first time she had called him FP. She had always called him Forsythe, just to tease him. But now it was serious. This wasn't about teasing anymore.</p><p>He leant in to get his head on the same level as that of the pillow she was lying on. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and stroke with his fingers along her cheek, savouring the moment. It just felt so natural to kiss her. Their lips melted perfectly together like they were made to only touch the other.</p><p>A warm glow spread through her body the moment she felt his lips on hers again when it felt like ages since she had last felt that feeling of happiness. Nothing compared with sharing an intimate moment with him. Sometimes it scared her so much that a man she barely knew could have that kind of impact on her, but FP just simply had.</p><p>''I care about you, Alice. I promise you we are getting you help, but first you need to sleep, okay?'' He saw how her eyes were fighting against the exhausted feeling in her body. She sheepishly nodded with her eyes closed and a hint of a smile on her face. It was if now she was lying in his bed, knowing that he was going to be there for her that her body relaxed and finally gave into the lack of energy she had been having for over weeks now.</p><p>FP climbed out of bed and took place behind the laptop that was on his desk. The bright light hurt his eyes, but he couldn't sleep if he didn't finish this first.</p><p>"Aren't you coming to lay with me?'' She asked worried when she had felt him getting off the bed. He turned around to face her innocent eyes. ''I am just finishing some work. I'll be there in a few minutes. Try to take some rest.'' Alice nodded absently, like she was already falling asleep again.</p><p>His eyes scanned all the documents he had collected for the Whyrm case, but he closed them all. First he needed to find a rehab centre for Alice. His first priority was that she was getting the help she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A New Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP has been awake for over an hour now when Alice eyes finally flutter open. Not that he minded though, he could stare at her sleepy face forever if he got the chance. She may not have make-up on and the bags under her eyes were noticeable, but she was absolutely stunning to him. Even with her red puffy eyes from yesterday night.</p><p>He was stroking her lower arm that was laying in front of her face which made her finally fully open her eyes, looking directly into his smile. For a moment she thought she was still dreaming, seeing that she woke up next to him and finally feeling safe. His body so close to hers and their legs tangled in the others felt all so new yet so familiar and made her want to never leave that bed again.</p><p>''What's the time?'' She groggily asked. He hovered over her a little to look at the alarm clock that was standing on the nightstand at her side of the bed.</p><p>"It's 1pm.'' He answered softly. Alice's eyes grew wide. She had no idea she had been sleeping so long.</p><p>''Did I really sleep that long?'' She asked in disbelief. FP chuckled silently and pressed a kiss on the knuckles of her hand.</p><p>"Yeah, you needed it.'' Alice sighed and snuggled up to him, placing her head in the space between his shoulder and his neck. Her noes breathed in his cologne, that was probably still there from yesterday. She absolutely loved his scent. The shirt she was wearing smelled the same, what made her never want to get out of it ever again.</p><p>It was so silent. They were together in his giant house, but all they needed was cuddling together in his big bed with the sheets tightly wrapped around them, just holding the other close. He slowly rubbed her back, drawing little circles with his finger while smelling the scent of her shampoo. It was a form of intimacy neither of them were familiar with.</p><p>''Alice?'' He whispered quietly. She hummed in response with her eyes closed, almost drifting off to sleep again because of his soft touches on her back.</p><p>''Can we talk about this? About us?'' He asked shyly. It was the first time he was about to have a serious conversation when it came to relationships. He had never been in that phase before. But things had gotten serious so fast, and with him trying to get her to be better they needed to have this talk. They couldn't do this halfway.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open. The way he looked so innocent and shy was something that she adored. She was nervous as well. Alice had never been in a serious committed relationship and the thought that she was getting into one frightened her like crazy.</p><p>She was with Hal now, but things between them never had been like a normal relationship. Before they had sex and he took her out once in a while, but they never reached a certain point you wanted to be with when it came to loving your partner. They were together because it was easy, not because there where deep feelings there.</p><p>But right now she didn't have time to panic. With him she didn't need to panic. Things were different. Things were easy. </p><p>''What about us?'' She asked softly, caressing his stubble with her fingers. One of his hands was placed on his waist and played with the fabric of the grey t-shirt she was wearing to ease his nerves just a little bit.</p><p>''I just...I care deeply about you, Alice. And I'd love to see where this is going with us. For real. I am afraid I am falling for you.'' There was a slight tremble noticable in his voice now, since it was hard for him to admit that he even felt this way. He had promised himself to not say stuff like that so early when he started seeing someone, but there was no way back when it came to Alice. He needed to be honest with her, even if she was going to crush his heart.</p><p>He tried to keep his eyes fixated on hers to see if there was any change. And there was. For the first time since he met her he saw a spark that founds its outing by the big grin that appeared on her face.</p><p>''I am afraid I am falling for you too, FP. I am falling real hard.'' She whispered, her shiny white teeth smiling to him like a teenager who falls in love for the very first time. As if someone lifted the weights of his shoulders he finally breathed again, a big smirk appearing on his face as well.</p><p>His lips were on hers in an instant, making her giggle while his hands had started exploring every piece of her body. Alice needed help. She badly needed help. But for now she was happy and safe in the arms of FP Jones.</p><p>--</p><p>The following week Alice hadn't left FP's house expect for the moment when she picked up some of her stuff from Sunny Side. Since they now officially gave their relationship a shot they decided that it was for the best if Alice would be in his house as much as possible.</p><p>For one reason because the more she was alone the more she could be tempted to use again and second because she just felt a lot happier when she was around FP. He made her want to fix all the mistakes she had made in her past if there was a way she even could do that.</p><p>They hadn't really talked about moving in and technically she still lived at the south side, but most of the time she spend with him in house so both of them would feel less lonely.</p><p>The only thing FP could do was just help her adjust to the situation. It was still a new feeling for him, but he was all in with her when it came to their relationship and her recovery, so he was going to prove that.</p><p>On Wednesday morning he had taken her hand and made her cover her eyes with her other one. She was dressed in one of his blouses that looked so effortlessly sexy on her body and underneath it all she wore a pair of panties that he couldn't keep his eyes off.</p><p>Her giggle echoed through the hallway while he stumbled with her across it, on their way to the room he had hidden a surprise for her. ''If you are going to scare me I swear –'' FP cut her off.</p><p>''Open your eyes.'' She let go of the hand that was covering her eyes and they immediately filled with tears the moment she saw what he had done for her.</p><p>She gasped almost inaudible when she walked over to the centre of the room. It was simple, but it was perfect. He had bought her a easel and a canvas, including a basket full of all the painting colours she could dream off. She practically ran over to it and scanned through all the supplies that were ready to create a masterpiece. Her fingers fiddled over the head of all the brushes in so many different sizes and shapes that she almost didn't know how to start.</p><p>The squeak of happiness that filled the room created a content smile on FP's face. She looked so incredibly happy, as if she was a little girl who just heard she could eat every piece of candy in a gigantic candy store.</p><p>Alice turned around to face him with for the first time in years happy tears in her eyes. ''FP, you didn't have to do this.'' She crooked out, walking over to him and playing with his sweater. He wrapped his arms around her waist and softly let their lips melt together.</p><p>''I did. This is just the first step of you getting better.'' She swallowed away the tears that had collected themselves as a lump in her throat and suddenly it hit her. She had been feeling it this whole week but now she understood what it was.</p><p>This was the feeling of being loved. The sad thing was that she wasn't sure that she ever felt this way before. Nobody had ever treated her with so much kindness and adoration as FP did.</p><p>He didn't hide the fact that he loved her body, because he just as much treated her as a goddess when making love to her, but there was something else above it all that was different. He cared about her. He cared about her personal needs, her mental health and her dreams. For so long she thought she'd never find someone who embraced that part of her as well. But FP Jones did.</p><p>All she could do to express her feelings was kissing him again in the most passionate way she could think off. It was a slow, soft and deep kiss that she wanted to last forever. Even though they were in their little bubble for that moment, FP knew that there was another topic he needed to discuss with her, so he slowly pulled away, immediately missing the contact of their tongues slowly stroking each other.</p><p>''I looked for treatment centres.'' He carefully started, keeping her close to him so he could read what was in her eyes. She just nodded slowly, knowing where this was going. She had been avoiding it since she was doing pretty good the moment she practically started living with him, but that wasn't going to solve her problem on longer terms.</p><p>''Even though I wish I could, I can't be here all the time to make sure you don't have a relapse.'' He explained why he had done his research. He was afraid she would think that he thought of her as a sick person, because he really didn't think of her that way. He just wanted her to get better and make it on her own without having the need to have him next to her twenty-four seven.</p><p>''I know I need to do this...'' She whimpered, already being afraid of going there all by herself. The sorrow in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him so he pulled her lower body a little closer and pressed another soft kiss on her lips.</p><p>''I'll be there as much as I can. Don't forget you are strong, Alice. You can do this.'' He encouraged her with sweet words that touched her heart. Nobody had ever believed in her this way. She was so ashamed of herself but FP did so much to make sure she was getting better that she felt it was worth fighting for this time.</p><p>He cupped her cheeks so she had no other choice than to look right into his eyes. ''Hal is going to pay. I promise.'' His raspy voice whispered to her. The way he was protective over her was suddenly turning her on like crazy so she wrapped her arms around his neck and hungrily kissed him like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>It didn't last long before FP got the memo and hoisted her up, leading their way back to his bedroom.She felt like she walking on sunshine every time he made love to her. He was so passionate, so tender and so loving when he was busy making her body fill with ecstasy.</p><p>She was tangled in his sheets again, her head resting on top of his chest, slowly listening to his heartbeat, letting her breath follow the same pace. He had his eyes closed and his hands brushed through her long brown locks.</p><p>''I need to get to the Whyrm tonight. Even if that means I need to face Hal.'' She sighed, and suddenly FP was wide awake. He stopped caressing her hair and pulled himself up a little, which made her lift up her head from his chest to look at him.</p><p>''Are you really considering going there tonight? That's crazy, Al.'' He said protective, now fully sitting up and resting against the pillows. His arm was wrapped around her back and shoulder and hers was still draped around his waist.</p><p>''Do I really have a choice? It's my job, FP. I can't avoid him forever. He'll get suspicious if I don't show up.'' She explained to him why she still wanted to go to work tonight. Of course her new relationship with FP has brought her whole job into a different light, but the idea of Hal filled with rage looking for her terrified her so much that going and just stripping for the night seemed like the best idea.</p><p>''I know you said you loved your job, but as long as Hal is still there you don't need to go, okay?'' He said carefully, not trying to insult her job in any way. He wasn't too fond of her stripping out of her clothes for some other guys, but for now he had to respect it. That was a conversation for some other time.</p><p>He saw the doubt in her eyes and she gazed into the room, thinking of the best decision. He placed his index finger under her chin and made her look up. ''Tell me, do you really want to go?'' He wanted her to stay home, but it needed to be something she wanted as well. He wasn't going to force her. If she wanted to work tonight then he would come with her and look her perform, even if it killed him inside.</p><p>Alice slowly shook her head in embarrassment. ''I don't. I really don't.'' She admitted. He gently pressed her against his chest while he pressed a sweet kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>''Then you don't have too. I'll stay with you today.'' He promised her, knowing that it would make her feel better if she wouldn't be all alone in his house all day. There wasn't a big chance Hal would know where she was, but the thought of him staying with her still calmed her down a lot more. Of all the places Hal would look for her FP's house wouldn't be any of the options since nobody knew they were involved.</p><p>''But your work...'' Alice tried to protest but he shushed her by putting his finger on her lips. ''You don't have to worry about that.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Road To Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That Friday the clock almost stroke 7pm and both of them were nervous for what was about to come. It couldn't take much more time before Hal would notice that she wouldn't show up.</p><p>While FP was putting their plates in the dish washer Alice phone began to rankle as if on cue. Her body froze while she kept staring at her phone, not knowing what to do. Her instinct told her that she should pick up, surrender and still go to work, but that would be a big mistake.</p><p>FP saw her finger going to the green button on her phone screen, so he walked over to her and carefully grabbed the phone out of her hands while he kept looking at her.</p><p>''You don't owe him an explanation.'' He tried to convince her. She couldn't help it, but Hal's name on her phone was a big trigger for her. Her eyes hadn't broken the gaze on the phone while her breathing became uncontrollably. She had been sober for almost two weeks, but seeing the name of the man that supplied her needs triggered her like crazy and suddenly she felt the need to use again so badly.</p><p>Mostly because she used before the show to get through the night. It was the first Friday she wasn't there and with that also the first Friday she didn't use for work. The last time she went to work she had avoided to use but the fact that she was sober only made the show a living nightmare for her.</p><p>She may not have slept with someone from the audience because she just couldn't get herself to doing that with FP in the back of her mind, but she needed it to survive the show as well. She needed those drugs.</p><p>FP had noticed that she started to panic so he grabbed her lower arms and directer her towards his chest. He softly shushed her and let her follow the same breathing pattern as he did to make sure she wouldn't hyperventilate.</p><p>Alice lost track of time every time she fell in one of those attacks. She could have stand in FP's arms for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours until she had calmed down. The tears that had escaped her eyes had formed a wet spot on his blouse, which she softly wiped with her index finger.</p><p>''I feel so stupid.'' She whispered more to herself than to FP, but he heard her nonetheless. His heart broke a little hearing those words from her, so he cupped her cheeks to make her look up to him.</p><p>''You are not stupid. Don't ever say that about yourself.'' Alice smiled slightly, but it wasn't genuine. It was hard to believe him if she all she had known her life was that she wasn't even good enough to finish her school. She was good enough to strip down her clothes and be a drug addict.</p><p>''I mean it. You are an amazing woman, Alice.'' Her heart started glowing once she heard those sweet words come out of his mouth. Nobody had ever said that to her. She felt like FP truly believed in her and right now that was all she needed at that very moment to get through this.</p><p>She wanted to tell him how crazy she is about him and how much she felt loved because of his actions, but Alice never had been good with words. Instead she did something she was familiar with. Her lips attached to his and slowly kissed him, thanking him for believing in her.</p><p>--</p><p>FP kept working on the case, but he couldn't fully commit to that anymore now knowing of Alice's addiction. Tom has been breathing down his neck the last week since he probably noticed a change in FP's behaviour. He was thinking about making some big life changes but he couldn't fully commit to that yet.</p><p>Hal had been blowing up Alice's phone with text messages but she hadn't respond to any of it. As a way to make it a lot easier for her FP had bought a new phone that she could use to text him and all the other people besides Hal she felt like talking to, so the phone that was being spammed by Hal would always stay at home. He didn't want her to take that with her to the treatment centre.</p><p>Alice hadn't asked about the case and mostly just pretended it didn't exist, but Friday was getting closer so there was no use in avoiding the elephant in the room anymore. She was leaving to her treatment today and neither of them had any clue how long she would be gone. It was pretty intense, but in the end it was all worth it if she was getting sober again.</p><p>FP made sure she was getting help by the best doctors he could find and with her own private counsellor that would guide her twenty-four seven. It was hard for Alice to admit that she needed that, but now she wasn't constantly with FP anymore she didn't know if she would stay sober for long if she wasn't being watched.</p><p>The place looked fancy, especially for a hospital full of people with a serious addiction. If he wouldn't know better it looked like an all-inclusive resort. He helped her carry her bags to the room that was assigned for her. It had a big TV, an enormous bed and she had her own bathroom.</p><p>If this was indeed some luxury resort she would have been the happiest girl on earth, but she wasn't there to relax. It was all just a big disguise to cover the sad place it actually was. She smiled slightly to the doctor that had helped them over to her room so he took the memo and left the door. He seemed polite, but if he really was the best doctor in the state was still a question. She would find out starting tomorrow, since he was her counsellor as well.</p><p>FP noticed that Alice sadly looked around, so he grabbed her hand and softly yanked her his way. ''You'll be back before you know it.'' He assured her, trying to cheer her up just a little bit. Alice smiled sadly, but did nod in agreement. She did want to get out of there as soon as possible and maybe with the right help she would.</p><p>''You are going to kick that addiction's ass.'' He playfully poked her nose, which was something that made her giggle. He was soakingh in the beautiful sound of her laugh, knowing that he might not be able to hear it for a while. Alice nodded more convincingly this time. ''Yeah, I am going to kick its ass.''</p><p>--</p><p>It was safe to say that the last couple of weeks hadn't been easy for Alice. Suddenly she needed to open up to people she didn't even know. The hardest part were the confrontations with herself that she had to face, realising that her problem was rooted deep down and had so much strings attached to her self-esteem.</p><p>There was no other option than getting along with Dominic, her own private counsellor who checked up on her like ten times a day. Above that all she had a morning and a night session with him, having to express her feelings, which wasn't one of her greatest talents.</p><p>She hadn't felt like talking to the other patients there, even though she was sort of forced to during the group therapy sessions. Even though she saw the therapy as a serious part of her recovery, it was in her nature to joke around, which wasn't really appreciated by everyone. </p><p>It was more of a very bad coping mechanism to laugh about everything instead of admitting that she felt exactly the same. Not that she not respected everyone's feelings – she obviously did. Sometimes the mood in the room was just so loaded that she couldn't do anything else but throw a joke, because otherwise she couldn't handle the vibe.</p><p>Everyone in the centre had their own road to recovery, but the philosophy was that it was still very important to support each other in that journey, even when someone's process doesn't make sense to you. In reality that meant that besides the private counselling sessions they did a lot as a group as well.</p><p>That afternoon they had a session Alice was actually looking forward too. Not because she loved being confronted so much, but today she could try to express her feelings in a way that she was familiar with. When she walked into the studio there were fourteen canvasses ready to be painted, one for each and every one of them.</p><p>Since FP had helped her rediscover her love for art she felt like this might be a way to understand her own mind a little bit better. The moment she looked at the brushes and the paint that were waiting for her next to the canvas she thought of FP, and suddenly it hit her how much she missed him. It just had been two weeks, and even though they called each other a lot, visiting day wasn't for another week which seemed like an eternity away.</p><p>''Good afternoon, everyone. Glad to see you all here and giving the art of the pencil a chance.'' Dominic started to talk. The creative therapy was his department and Alice was actually very glad that it's his specialty so he can help her practise some more in their private sessions.</p><p>''This process can be frustrating, so please feel free to talk to me or each other when you feel like you are stuck. Try to express the start of your addiction on the canvas. Going back to its roots can be very triggering, so let me know when it's too much.'' He explained the meaning of the session.</p><p>The assignment was simple, the fulfilment was way more difficult. Alice didn't need to dig hard to realise where it had all started. While others had blocked out that part of their trauma, everything was still all too clear for Alice.</p><p>It had all started ten years ago. She was twenty-five and just switched studies. Her heart and her passion where with the arts, so she decided to start art history. She knew it was the perfection decision because she went to school with the biggest smile on her face and loved every lecture and class she went to.</p><p>The only thing that worried her were her student debt that just kept keeping higher. Her parents died when she was twenty in a terrible car accident, and sadly they weren't fortune enough to pay for her college. They always wanted for their daughter to get her degree, so she was destined to make and her parents dream come true.</p><p>One of her friends once threw a big Halloween party, where she met the man that started it all: Hal Cooper. He wasn't the same guy he was now. He was a gentleman. He was interested in her and paid attention when she told about something she was passionate about. Above it all he had never hid how much he admired her body, while she never had realised that she actually had sex appeal.</p><p>It was exciting and new, and so Hal Cooper became her boyfriend. He was a business guy, something she didn't find very interesting, but he did listen to her. Now she wished he didn't, so she wouldn't have told him so much about herself.</p><p>Hal had bought the Whyrm and talked almost every day how he wanted to turn it into a strip club. For a long time Alice wasn't the biggest fan of the whole idea, but he had assured her that it was going to be an appropriate place where women still would be respected. Now she knew all of that had been a total lie.</p><p>When Alice had opened up about her student debt he had her offered a place as lead of the show on Friday. She wasn't too fond of the idea, but he had hyped her and her body up in a way that she agreed with him, thinking that it was just a temporarily side job to make some extra cash.</p><p>All that wasn't even the worst part of it all. For a long time she could balance doing a study and her side job at his club, but she couldn't work up against her debts. That's when he had offered it. </p><p>Hal came up with the idea that she could make some extra money if she would sell her body, and sleep with one of the guys after the show. Prostitution was illegal, but he didn't sell the idea to her in a way that it was her performing sex in exchange for many. He sold it to her as a way of an extension of her show on stage, that nobody had to know about.</p><p>The red numbers on her bank had finally convinced her to at least try at. The men in the club had gone crazy for her and her body, which gave her a lot more confidence about her looks, so maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing.</p><p>The first time she slept with a stranger who paid her like crazy afterwards was a disaster. She had cried the whole night, feeling empty and disgusted. Nothing about it had been passionate. It was meaningless, like he had seen her as a possession instead as a human being.</p><p>But Hal had the solution. It was the first time he had offered her the drug that became her best friend and her biggest enemy. He told her that it would make her feel better, and that it was all for a good cause. To get through the night she had used it, and that was the moment there was no turning back.</p><p>At the beginning of her strip career Hal wanted to have sex almost every night, until it became less and less. Not that she cared, there was nothing loving about the way he touched her anymore. The past year he had barely touched her, while she was fully under his spell. Even if she wanted to escape, she just couldn't. At least not until FP came along.</p><p>The hand of Dominic on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, and she noticed that she already painted the whole canvas. She hadn't even noticed that she had used her pencil, but there was no denying the fact that she did.</p><p>''Are you okay, Alice? Is this working for you?'' He politely asked her, while she was fixated on her canvas. She was breathing heavily, but then she looked at Dominic, who had learned her a new breathing technique for whenever she felt a panic attack coming up. His eyes told her to use it, without him helping her.</p><p>After two minutes she felt herself getting back on earth, her breath pace being regular again, and now realising what she had been painting. She looked at her naked self, full of scars and barbed wire around her chest. The only colours she used where a thousand shades of red, despite for her eyes. Those she still painted ocean blue.</p><p>It was if she was looking into her mirror, finally seeing how she had been looking at herself all those years. She had become the woman on the painting. A broken human, who had lost full control of herself. Both her mind and her body were stuck in the barbed wire, tied around her by Hal Cooper without her even realising it. Her blood was flowing over her body, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.</p><p>He had broken her. He manipulated her until she didn't see her self-worth anymore. He had taken her mind and her body, but her spirit was still hers. And from now she was taking everything back.</p><p>She let a tear slip out the corner of her eye, and felt one of her group mates wrap her arm around her. Everyone was standing around her painting, feeling the raw emotion and the pain stabbing right through their hearts as well. It was her journey, but she didn't have to do it alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Visitors Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP has made his decision. With Alice being away for over two weeks now he knew for sure that this was the way to go. He couldn't possibly be working with Hal while she was trying so hard to fight him as her biggest demon.</p><p>The last week he had found new information about the case that was a game changer. He had stayed up all night, had almost seen the Sheriff every day after his meeting with Hal, and now there was no way back anymore. No bone in his body wanted to be on his side during court, so it was time for something he should have done a long time ago.</p><p>He threw the paper on Tom's desk, who looked up from his work now. ''What's this?'' He asked, folding through the file. FP didn't even take the time to sit down. He was just done with it. ''I am quitting, starting today. You can do the Cooper case.'' He said like it was no big deal.</p><p>FP walked towards his desk to collect his stuff and leave immediately. Suddenly he felt so free. Now he could do what he wanted. But first he needed to help Alice with the trial. They had to win. They had to defeat Cooper.</p><p>''Where does this come from?'' Tom scoffed, now getting up and walking towards FP's desk. He sighed loudly, knowing very well that he needed to explain himself. He would gladly do so.</p><p>''I am no longer going to be a part of this and I think you know what I mean, Tom.'' FP narrowed his eyes, just as Tom did. It was in that moment that Tom was aware of the fact that FP knew something he wasn't saying out loud, but that it probably couldn't be anything good.</p><p>FP wasn't only going to take Hal Cooper down. He was taking Tom Adams with him. ''Choose your battles wisely, Forsythe.'' Tom warned him but FP wasn't intimidated. He had to win this case. If it wasn't for himself then it was for Alice.</p><p>She had started fighting a battle against her darkest secrets so he could make this step knowing that in the end it was better for both him and Alice. </p><p>--</p><p>It was finally visitors day, so FP was on his way to the treatment centre with a big bouquet of flowers in his hands. It hadn't been that long since they got together, but these days without her felt like ages. He just couldn't wait to tell her the good news. Hopefully she was doing just as good he was, because he was ready to take down the Whyrm with her.</p><p>The irony of the beautiful building still hit him. He definitely wasn't the only visitor that day and suddenly it really seemed like a hotel where family spend their holidays. The painful thing was that he saw barely seventeen year old reuniting with their parents, which seemed to be very sweet, but he knew way to well that the young man was there because of a serious problem.</p><p>Alice was waiting for him in the hall, looking around if she spotted him already. The moment she saw him walking her way her face lit up immediately. Just like a happy child she jumped up form her chair and practically ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she possibly could.</p><p>FP chuckled and took a moment to savour their embrace. The smell of her shampoo had become such a homey scent to him and he missed being able to smell it every day. When she pulled back he handed her the bouquet. ''You're glowing.'' He said analysing the smile she had on her face, with a smirk appearing on his face as well.</p><p>He wasn't lying, she was indeed glowing. She made so much progress these weeks and having FP over for today felt like she was being rewarded for her hard work.</p><p>''I'm happy to see you.'' She said with glistering eyes, obviously emotional that he showed up for her. FP smiled softly and leant in to place a loving kiss on her lips to confirm that he was just as happy.</p><p>''Come, I want to show you something.'' She grabbed his hands, and he lets her drag him towards her room on the second floor. When he came into the room he filled the empty vase with water and placed his bouquet in it. He almost lost his balance because Alice dragged him over to the bedroom, where was hidden what she wanted him to see so badly.</p><p>He chuckled while she carefully pushed him down on the bed. ''You are making me very curious now.'' He said to her while she grabbed the painting and turned it around. </p><p>She wouldn't admit it, but it was hard for her to show it to someone outside the group. They all loved and appreciated it but that was because they understood her fears. It was the most vulnerable painting she had ever made in her life, and now she was about to show it to someone who genuinely supported her.</p><p>FP swallowed the lump in his throat away as much as he could. If he had only knew that this was how she had been feeling all those years he would have tried meeting her earlier, even if that's impossible. It made him understand her better in a way words couldn't describe. ''It's heart-breaking.'' He crooked out, while he got off the bed to walk towards her.</p><p>She slowly placed the painting against the wall, so he could grab her hands. He softly rested their foreheads against each other's before giving her a peck on her lips. ''And that's what makes it beautiful. Thanks for sharing this with me.'' He cupped her check and gave her a sad smile, knowing that this was a big step for her. The painting was a masterpiece. A masterpiece of and made by a broken woman.</p><p>Alice smiled gratefully, hoping that she could show him that she was genuinely happy with his support. She could never even dream that someone would have her back the way FP had.</p><p>''I am proud of you.'' He whispered. Alice's heart began to beat faster. Those words. The last time she heard them was when her parents said them to her. That had been almost fifteen years ago. She felt like she was going to explode form happiness and she felt so incredibly lucky that a man like FP walked into her life and send her back on the right path.</p><p>Even though her story wasn't about him, or about them for that matter, he still had a big impact on how she was going through this journey. She was slowly finding her self worth back because FP made her realize she was more than all the things Hal had told her over the years.</p><p>The biggest grin he had ever seen appeared on her face and so she kissed him with everything she got. He melted into the kiss while she gently pushed him down on the bed again, now straddling his lap.</p><p>Her hands started unbuttoning his blouse and just when she had enough access her hand slipped inside it to stroke his bare chest.</p><p>FP slowly pulled back, looking for her eyes. ''You are vulnerable right now, Alice. Are you sure?'' He asked her carefully, before she would do things she would regret. She was his girlfriend, so sleeping together wouldn't be inappropriate, but he knew by now that sex always had been a way to avoid a serious conversation. Above it all it was partly the reasons she was here right now, so he didn't want to take advantage of that.</p><p>''I've never been so sure about anything.'' She whispered and added a soft smile to that to fully assure him that it was okay. She knew what he was thinking, and it wasn't if she didn't know it was a bad copings mechanism, but this was different. Right now she really craved his body after being apart for over two weeks. She wanted him. They had enough time to talk afterwards and this time she wouldn't avoid that part.</p><p>Her words combined with the expression on her face was all he needed to go all in and almost rip her blouse apart. He had craved her body just as much and he was going to make sure she would be satisfied.</p><p>Alice wasn't that patient herself so she pushed down his blouse so his bare torso was now exposed to her while she helped him get off her own clothes as well. In the rush of undressing each other FP stopped her for a second and hold her body close to him, his hands firmly placed on her ass.</p><p>''You're so beautiful.'' He looked at her in awe, still being amazed by her beauty every single day. She really had a glow over her she hadn't before and it made him fall even harder for her than he could ever imagine.</p><p>As an answer to his sweet words she cupped his cheeks and slipped her tongue into his mouth, kissing him teasingly slow. FP laid down on the mattress, her lips still glued to his and her falling on top of him.</p><p>                                                                                   --</p><p>The fresh washed sheets from her bed were tangled around their naked bodies while they caught their breath from their activities. He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder while pressing her closer to his chest.</p><p>She felt a big distance to the room she was staying in, but now she was lying in there with FP Jones it suddenly felt a lot more homey. Her head was resting on his chest and her arm as wrapped around his waist, as if she tried to keep him from walking away. He adored the view of her. He couldn't even start to describe the proud feeling he had when he looked at her.</p><p>''I quit my job today.'' He quietly said. Alice, who had almost drifted off to sleep, was now fully awake. She lifted herself up a little so she was able to face him. ''You what?!'' She said shocked. He chuckled slightly and pushed himself up a little bit, so Alice followed that movement.</p><p>''You don't think I was going to defend Hal in court while he's the reason you are sitting here, are you?'' For him it was very obvious why he quit, but to Alice it meant the world. She had avoided talking about the case because it hurt her too much that he would be on Hal's side during the trial, but he never made a comment about her job so she didn't feel like she could say something about his.</p><p>''I thought you were.'' She quietly said, still being amazed by his actions. He firmly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers as a sign of support. He was on her side. On nobody else's.</p><p>''We are going to do this together, okay? I have a feeling that Tom has ties to Hal as well in a way we didn't knew before. The Sheriff is working on that right now.'' Slowly there appeared a smile on Alice's face, thinking of how he had been working his ass off to take Hal down while she was focussing on herself. She really didn't have to do it all by herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Comforting Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP's visit to Alice only got him more determined to make sure Hal was going to pay. It was a victory she needed and he was going to help her get that. It had been difficult without her at home, but at least he had a goal to achieve. In reality this meant long days and too less sleep, but he was getting somewhere.</p><p>The Sheriff had expanded the search for the drug lord in the town of Riverdale and FP was almost completely sure that both Hal and Tom were the criminal minds behind it. All he needed to do was to find proof and luckily the police department was on his side.</p><p>There was just one thing in the way of building a strong case against Cooper and Adams. Legally FP couldn't be Alice's lawyer for the case, because he had gotten information from Hal Cooper already while working for him. It was a code he couldn't break, or otherwise he wouldn't be a reliable lawyer anymore and besides that it was just simply illegal as well. Alice could get any lawyer out of the country, as long as it wasn't Forsythe Pendelton Jones the Second.</p><p>This was going to be hard to tell her, but there was just no other option. He was the only one she trusted enough to share her past with, they would never find another lawyer fast enough that was both trusted by FP and Alice for this case. Besides that, he needed to know the case as well.</p><p>He looked at the files in front of them and felt like bursting into tears. His hard work was lying in front of him and now it felt like it was all for nothing. If this wouldn't have any impact on his life he wouldn't have cared so much. But this was about Alice's wellbeing and so it was about his' as well.</p><p>It was still a question for him how it had happened, but she had really touched his soul in a way he still didn't understand. It was a feeling that made him want to fight for her and protect her from everything bad in this world, even if all the demons from her past were still hunting her.</p><p>Then it hit him. There was a lawyer he trusted and who knew the case. He just needed to convince him to take Alice's case, which was everything but an easy task. Before he could call him, the doorbell rang almost annoyingly often. He didn't expected any visitors, but he walked downstairs nonetheless to see who would want something from him.</p><p>When the door opened he looked into the bright smile of Alice. <br/>''Special delivery for a very special guy.'' She grinned before putting down her luggage and swung her arms around his neck. </p><p>FP chuckled and looked at her with the biggest smirk on his face. He had no clue she was going to be home so soon. As far as he was concerned she still had to be at rehab for at least another two weeks.</p><p>''If I knew you would come today I would have picked you up.'' He chuckled and placed a longing kiss to her lips. She pressed him closer to her and smiled brightly when she pulled back. </p><p>''Thought I'd surprise you. They let me go early since I was doing so well.'' She explained her early arrival. FP couldn't be prouder. If she wasn't going in the right direction they would have never let her go home all by herself. She really earned that trust from her counsellor.</p><p>''I do have to call Dominic three times a day, but at least I get to wake up next to your handsome face every morning.'' She kissed him once again after having to miss him over a week again. It had felt like years, but now she was back at his house again and ready to make a plan to fill in her new life, without Hal, without the drugs.</p><p>After their lips broke from their kiss he gazed into her eyes, feeling so happy and lucky that she was back again. He placed a strand of hair behind her ear, which tickled a little bit. </p><p>''I missed you.'' He confessed quietly. He wasn't even fully aware that he said those words out loud, but the fact that he did made both of them grin like two teenagers in love.</p><p>''I missed you too, Forsythe.'' She teased quietly, biting her tongue to stop herself from laughing. He chuckled and the sound of the laugh that escaped her own mouth was muffled away by his lips crashing down on hers once again, before he picked up her suitcases.</p><p>''As punishment for teasing me I should let you carry those bags yourself.'' He tried to stay serious but a smile creeped up on his face. Alice wasn't impressed since she knew he would carry her baggage anyway. Instead she stepped dangerously close to him.</p><p>''I think I know a way to punish me that's way more fun.'' She whispered in his ear. FP groaned and wanted to kiss the grin of her face, but she took a step backwards. She smirked in amusement, knowing that she was driving him crazy. </p><p>''You are killing me, Smith.'' He pointed out while shaking his head and walking upstairs with her stuff.</p><p>---</p><p>While Alice was putting everything she had into his closet he was busy cleaning his desk, which was still filled with paperwork. She noticed the mess and walked over to him, taking place on his lap. </p><p>''Something new about the case?'' She asked curiously. Even though it was her right to know, he wanted for her to just think about something else for a moment. He didn't even know if his plan was going to work, so she deserved some relaxing first.</p><p>''I am going to catch you up, but first you are going to take a bath.'' He said while stroking her thigh up and down. She pretended not to hear him and tried to fiddle through the files with her fingers  but he caught her hand. </p><p>''No peaking.'' He warned her teasingly. Alice sighed but stood up anyway without letting go of his hand. ''Fine, but only if you join me.'' She bribed him away from his desk.</p><p>There was no way that FP could refuse an offer like that. ''Would be my pleasure.'' He winked and scooped her up, lifting her upper body over his shoulder. Alice squeaked while he ran over to the bathroom with her still hanging over his torso and her laughter cackling through the hallway.</p><p>--</p><p>Alice's back was pressed against his chest while they were surrounded by the foam of the hot bath. His fingers softly caressed her stomach, which made her slightly giggle. It was the first time in weeks, maybe even months that the both of them really had a moment to relax. </p><p>The bathroom was totally silent if you didn't count the sound of their slow breathing. Their eyes were closed so they could really savour the feeling of the water and their bodies against one another's.</p><p>FP opened his eyes and looked at the woman who was sitting against him. She looked so peaceful and innocent. He pressed a soft kiss against her temple while his left hand played with her hair. Alice opened her eyes by the sudden touch of his fingertips against her scalp and turned her head backwards to look up at him.</p><p>The soft circulations he was making on her head could easily let her drift off to sleep, but there was a feeling that woke her up out her doze.</p><p>''Are you getting excited there, Jones?'' She grinned while sitting up and turning around, now facing him. FP cheeks flushed, not wanting to overstep when it was their time to relax a little, bit didn't let her tease him like that.</p><p>''There's a beautiful wet naked lady sitting in front of me while I am having a perfect view on her breasts. It would be concerning if I wasn't excited.'' He joked and pecked a kiss to her lips. While he wanted to turn her around and lay her down at his chest again so she could fall back in her slumber, she had other plans with him.</p><p>Instead of falling back and closing her eyes she now fully turned around to face him and straddles his lap with a big smirk on her face. </p><p>''Al, we don't have to do this. You just got back.'' He tried to protest, even though his body wasn't really agreeing with his words.</p><p>Even if he wanted her badly but he just didn't want her to feel obliged to have sex with him right now. He knew how it could be a coping mechanism for the both of them, but for Alice it could easily be a way of avoiding everything. He just didn't know how to see the difference between her really wanting it or her using it as a way to forget.</p><p>She gently cupped his face and made sure he was looking her into her eyes. ''I want this. I want you.'' Her voice whispered softly. </p><p>Alice knew why he wanted to check up with her. She knew herself way to well to recognize her behaviour by now. It was actually one of the things she worked on the last weeks. But she needed to feel loved right now. She needed to feel that she was in control. She needed to feel alive again.</p><p>When she slowly leant in for a passionate kiss he surrendered and let his hands slide from her back to her ass, before gently pushing him more to his body. It was a hint for her to take control of what she wanted and she wasn't hesitating to take that power.</p><p>The moment she let him enter her body she let out a soft moan, now realising even more how much she had missed and craved him since last week when he had visited her. He started pressing soft kisses on her chest while she slowly moved herself down his body, making them both drive crazy with lust.</p><p>Alice loved how easily FP made her take control. Not that she always wanted to be dominant, but right now she just needed to feel that. He always knew what to give her and how to make sure she was having a good time, without having to ask her if what he was doing was what she liked.</p><p>The way he treated her so soft with his fingers caressing her sides and his lips softly kissing her neck now was almost making her tear up. She had never been in such control of her own body like this but when FP came along she finally got to enjoy sex in a way she had never done before. </p><p>As a teenager she had some boyfriends, but they never really knew what they were doing during sex. The first serious relationship she had was with Hal but sex between them never had been really romantic. </p><p>He liked to be dominant, so she had always let him, assuming that was just how it worked. After he stopped touching her and she practically slept with a different guy almost every Friday she had learned to turn off the emotional side sex should have. It was a job now, a practical thing that needed to be done in order to survive.</p><p>But it was different now. It had been there from the first moment he had kissed her. A feeling inside her was awoken out of a very deep sleep that had lasted for over ten years. </p><p>He had shown her how she could sleep with someone and actually feel something at the same time. It had been so frightening, having someone taking that part of you when you can't even stop it.</p><p>After all those years of being dominated by so many men she finally had control over her body now. She was in charge of what she wanted. She was in charge of the way he was making love to her. Her eyes had flicked towards his lips and she melted them together in a soft, slow and longing kiss, until they had calmed down from the ecstasy flowing through their veins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. New Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their bath together FP was supposed to catch her up on the case, but he had noticed she looked incredibly sleepy. She hadn't brought it up either because all she could do was fight against her eyes falling down. Even when it was in the middle of the day, FP had brought her to his bed and laid down next to her so they could take a nap together.</p><p>Alice had already closed her eyes the moment her head had hit the soft pillow, while FP was putting on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He stepped into the bed and Alice immediately snuggled up closer to him, humming and smiling with her eyes closed. The goose bumps were all over her body but FP's warmth was making all of that go away.</p><p>Ever since she got back from rehab she had trouble falling asleep being all by herself. She hadn't fully admit it to FP, but she had barely slept this last month. It had been a strange room, in an unfamiliar place with people she didn't know, but besides some phone calls she wasn't allowed to have anyone around expect for visitors day.</p><p>Now his body was close to hers again it became a lot easier to get her rest. It was if the moment she had relaxed against his chest in the bath that she fully surrendered to her sleep. The result was that she already felt herself falling asleep real fast. FP stared at her with a loving smile on his face and pecked a soft kiss on her nose.</p><p>''Alice?'' He whispered quietly. She hummed in response, but it was obvious that she barely recognized the fact that he was trying to talk to her. He smiled slightly and softly shook his head.</p><p>''Never mind. Get some sleep.'' He whispered again, but Alice already had fallen asleep. Maybe it was for the best that she slept already, before he would scare her away with his words. She was fighting so hard for her own recovery and he just couldn't wait to help her win that battle. FP wasn't tired, but he would just hold her until she would wake up again.</p><p>It wasn't until dinner time when Alice's eyes slowly fluttered open. A loud yawn escaped her mouth and it lasted a few seconds before she registered the sleepy man next to her. Even though he thought he wasn't really tired he had napped along with her, after having worked on her case for several nights and days now. A smile creeped on her face and she fiddled with her hands through his now messy hair.</p><p>''Sorry, I was so tired. Guess I needed the sleep.'' She said when she noticed that normally they would have dinner now. Her stomach was growling and FP's was just as much telling him that it needed some food.</p><p>''Should we just order some food instead of cook? Maybe watch a movie?'' She suggested since they were so comfy in bed together right now. He nodded in agreement and leant over to his nightstand, grabbing his phone to order something. He got up from the bed a little and looked at FP dialling the number of his favourite sushi place.</p><p>Alice didn't feel comfortable with the fact that FP was ordering and paying again, even when money wasn't an issue. She just didn't want him to pay for everything since she was already practically living in his house for free and they hadn't even talked about a financial plan so she could pay off the costs for her treatment.</p><p>He was already on the phone waiting in line when she interrupted him. ''At least let me order. You've done enough for me.'' She said softly, but he shook his head. </p><p>Not because he wanted to show off, but because he knew that money was kind of an issue right now with her not working. It should be the last thing she should worry about since they were together now.</p><p>''Don't worry about it, okay?'' He cupped her cheek and she smiled softly. She waited until he was done ordering while fiddling with the hem of his sheets. It somehow bothered her a lot that she wasn't be able to help him out financially, even when she knew he didn't care about whether she would do that or not.</p><p>FP wanted to lay back into the pillows but Alice hold him back by grabbing his lower arm and opening her mouth to speak. ''Hey, maybe we should talk about having a financial plan so I can pay you back for my treatment. How much do I owe you?'' </p><p>He looked at her and it lasted a few seconds before he realised she was dead serious. It suited her so much that she wanted to be independent and he knew where she came from. The last time she had a debt she got into the hands of Hal, so he understood the nerves.</p><p>''Look, babe, you don't have to pay me back. You don't owe me anything. Okay?'' He tried to convince her, hoping that she would see that to him she didn't have a debt. </p><p>It was his contribution to her recovery. She had to do the hardest part, he just made sure everything was handled financially.</p><p>''I just don't want you to pay for all of this. I can't stand the idea of you feeling like you have to do this.'' She pushed back. He scooted over to her a little closer and placed his hands on her back, rubbing it slowly.</p><p>''Al, I didn't pay for it because I felt like I had to. I did it because I wanted to. I want you to get better and I am trying to help you in every way I possibly can.'' He tried to explain her why he doesn't want her to pay him back or why he helps her the way he is so she would understand she doesn't owe him anything.</p><p>She nodded slowly and showed him a sad smile. It was still hard for her to believe that someone cared so much about her that he would do something like that. </p><p>''What did I do to deserve you?'' Tears had welled up in her eyes and her voice cracked a little. He now fully cupped her face with both his hands, making sure she was looking directly into his eyes.</p><p>''With being your wonderful self.'' He softly kissed her, wanting for her to smile again when he pulled back. </p><p>It didn't last long before their order had arrived, so they were now peacefully eating their dinner with a movie on at the background. Alice hadn't eaten sushi in forever so she hummed in enjoyment. FP was fixated on the movie that wasn't even that interesting, until Alice snapped him out of it.</p><p>''You would catch me up on the case. What's new?'' She asked curious, not knowing that FP was about to drop something that might be hard for her to take. </p><p>He scooted over a little more to her side since they were still sitting in bed in their pyjama's, not bothered to change them for dinner.</p><p>She saw the change of the expression on his face and immediately felt that there was something he wasn't telling her. </p><p>''What's wrong?'' She asked him with her voice trembling a little bit, knowing that if there was setback she wouldn't be able to handle it. Her recovery was for herself, but the victory of winning a case like this was something she needed.</p><p>''Well, we do have a strong case. The Sheriff has some new evidence that leads towards the Whyrm, but not specifically to Hal, yet.'' He explained to her, but she know immediately that it wasn't the whole story.</p><p>''But?'' She spurred him on to tell everything. She'd rather have the band-aid ripped right off then for him to do it so carefully. It was sweet, but it made her anxious.</p><p>''Legally I can't be your lawyer for the case.'' There. He said it. Alice had expected a lot, but not this. Besides the fact that FP was a good lawyer, she needed him to be by her side. </p><p>He understood her in a way nobody had ever even tried to understand her. If she had to fight in this case she needed him to fight with her, and now she heard that he couldn't, not even when he wanted too.</p><p>All the thousands of scenarios went through her head, but none of them calmed her down. All she knew right now is that someone she didn't know was going to defend her and so she needed to be open and honest everything once again, but now to a total stranger. Her breath pace was racing and she didn't know how to regular it.</p><p>FP noticed immediately that she was falling into a panic attack so he cupped both her cheeks and turned her head towards his. Her eyes were filled with fear, and it just broke his heart. She couldn't use news like this just when she was doing so well. He didn't want to be the reason to trigger something like that in her.</p><p>His thumbs softly stroke over her cheeks while he shushed her and helped her get her breath under control. Alice closed her eyes and focussed on what Dominic had learned her, otherwise she wouldn't be able to get herself together. </p><p>It was hard to get yourself back on earth while having a panic attack, but it was one of the things she had worked so hard on and now she could proof to herself that she was able to do that.</p><p>When he knew she was calmed down again he let go of her face and intertwined their fingers instead. ''Hey, it doesn't mean I am not going to be there with you every step of the way. Because I will, I promise you that.'' He assured her while giving her hands a comforting squeeze.</p><p>She smiled sadly and nodded, but she wasn't fully convinced. She believed that he wouldn't leave her side for a second until the trial was over, but the idea of having to trust someone the way she trusted FP right now seemed impossible.</p><p>''I thought about someone who could defend you.'' He carefully said, not wanting to upset her again. She furrowed her eye brow and since she looked curious he decided to explain it to her and not wait any longer. The worst part was over, now he could only make sure she would be happy with her new lawyer.</p><p>''I was thinking about asking Marc. He knows the case, he knows the town, and I trust him completely.'' Alice only knew Marc as the guy that also came with Tom and FP towards the Whyrm and she believed that he mentioned him as one of his colleagues before, but besides that she had no clue who he was. She had seen him in the audience and there he seemed like a decent guy, but she had no idea if that was sure.</p><p>''But he works for Adams &amp; Sons. That doesn't seem like a great idea, is it?'' The last thing they needed was someone who could rat them out, but on the other hand if FP said he trusted him than she should too.</p><p>FP nodded in agreement and knew just as well that exactly that was going to be the most difficult part of all. </p><p>''He does, so if we can convince him to help you that would mean he has to quit working for Tom. That's a big sacrifice. But I know Marc. His heart wants to fight for the good people. People like you.'' Alice smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. If FP couldn't defend her then maybe she should just talk to Marc to see if it's an option.</p><p>''But if it doesn't feel right then we are going to look as long as necessary to find you a lawyer you feel comfortable with, okay?'' He kissed her cheek and Alice smiled. </p><p>She really was the most lucky girl in the world with a man like him doing so much for her. Even if things weren't going to way she hoped, she knew that as long as he was next to her that she would survive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Confrontations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was going to be a big day. This afternoon they had a meeting with Marc, but he didn't know what they were about to ask from him. Above it all Alice was going to the south side again for the first time in almost two months. She had a different phone, but she also knew that Hal wouldn't give up that easily. </p><p>The thought of having to face him frightened her deep into her core. It was clear that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, because she hadn't thought of him in that way for way too long now, and she was officially with FP. Sadly that didn't exclude that fact that Hal might think otherwise.</p><p>FP knew that Alice was nervous about picking up some of her stuff. He was coming with her, but the chance of running into Hal was always there. Not that he would let anything happen to her though, he was nog letting her out of sight for a second. </p><p>She could take care of herself, but seeing Hal would trigger something in her that she might not be able to deal with on her own so she wanted him to be there.</p><p>Alice putted on her jacket in front of the mirror in the hall while FP stared at her without her noticing, already with his coat on and car keys in his hand. He smiled slightly and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind her. His lips pressed a soft kiss on her neck.</p><p>''You know, I haven't even officially asked you yet.'' He hummed in her ears. She turned around in his arms with a smile on her face.</p><p>''Asked me what?'' She said curiously, not knowing what he was hinting on. He smiled back, loving how innocent she was looking.</p><p>''To move in with me.'' There creeped a grin onto Alice's face and she chuckled slightly. They had never even talked about it since it was almost obvious that it was going to happen since she was already practically living there. </p><p>It had been more of a practical decision since Hal wouldn't know where she was so it was almost a safe house for her, with the benefit of waking up next to him every morning.</p><p>Alice decided to play along with his little game. ''Well, ask me then.'' She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p> FP laughed, knowing what her answer was going to be anyway. They were on their way to pick up all the rest of her stuff she wanted to have on long term, because without a conversation they had decided that she was going to be staying with him.</p><p>''Alice Smith, will you do me the honour of moving in with me?'' He said softly, suddenly making the conversation more loaded and emotional. </p><p>Even if it had started as a joke, Alice felt the tears stinging in her eyes. It hit her that she was making a big step with someone who really made her feel butterflies in her stomach every day. This wasn't just a fling. They were serious. They were in it for the long haul.</p><p>''I'd love too.'' She said smiling, before giving him a long kiss on his lips. He playfully slapped her butt before opening the front door for her, ready for an important day.</p><p>--</p><p>The first appointment of the day was what stressed Alice the most. She was going to meet Marc and see if he could defend her for the trial, if he even wanted to help her out. FP could see that he had a good heart, but that doesn't mean you just quit your job because a friend and a total stranger need some help.</p><p>FP had called Marc the night before, telling him that they needed to see each other and that it was important that Tom didn't know about it, and since Marc had always trusted FP as well he hadn't asked any difficult questions. </p><p>It was strange to him that they had to meet on a place they were sure nobody was going to see them together, so they ended up in Pop's diner, since Hal would never come there, especially not on a week day. It was just too basic for him.</p><p>Alice on the other hand absolutely loved Pops. She got there a lot of time for midnight snacks or just to catch up with Pop Tate. She was a regular customer there. Maybe it was because for a long time it was the only place she could be with herself in peace. </p><p>FP didn't come there often, but seeing Alice's face light up when she saw the neon sign was for him reason enough to make himself a mental note that they should come there together, or surprise her with Pop's take out once in a while.</p><p>Marc was already waiting for them when FP and Alice took a seat across of him in the red booth. It didn't last long before Pop would hand over their menu's, but Marc wasn't there to get a burger. He needed to know what was so incredibly urgent that FP couldn't tell over the phone.</p><p>FP noticed that Alice was nervously picking her nails, so he grabbed one of her hands to make sure she would stop doing that. The warm support of his hands calmed her down a bit. This was a big deal for Alice, so he needed to take it slow in order to not have her fall into a panic attack. He gave her a soft smile before they started the conversation.</p><p>''So, Jones. Tell me. What did you want to talk to me about?'' Marc said curious. Of course he had noticed a woman sitting next to him, but he waited for FP to explain himself. He had seen her before at her performances but couldn't quite make out why the two of them would be sitting together across of him right now.</p><p>''You might have noticed that I quit working for Adams. That's because I needed to work on a different case on Alice's behalf.'' He started to story slowly, to make sure Marc was going to follow him. He seemed to already know it, since he was nodding along.</p><p>''Yeah, Tom made quite clear that he wasn't amused about that. He didn't mention what you were working on though, but I am guessing it has something to do with the lady next to you?'' Now Marc's gaze went over to Alice, who nervously smiled. She had never been nervous around men, but now she really needed for him to like her and vice versa.</p><p>FP smiled slightly when Marc mentioned Alice and looked over her way with beaming eyes. ''Yeah, it's a long story. As you know I was working on the case for Hal Cooper, but then I found out that Hal is the one supplying the drugs to his employees and probably is behind the other drug deals around town as well.''</p><p>Marc furrowed his eye brow, being surprised by this new information he got from FP. He wasn't working on the case since Tom was doing it himself now, so this inside information was something he wasn't aware of.</p><p>''But why are you telling me this, Jones? And what does that have to do with...'' Alice knew this was her cue to fill in her name, so she did. ''Alice. Alice Smith.'' She smiled kindly and in return she got a friendly smile back.</p><p>''Pleasure to meet you, Alice.'' He scanned her face and FP's after that and nodded knowingly with a smirk. Alice and FP shared a look, not knowing why he suddenly was so amused.</p><p>''No wonder you were glowing so much these last weeks. You've got yourself a beautiful lady there.'' He complimented both Alice and FP. His cheeks flushed a little, but he know Marc was right. </p><p>Since he met Alice his view on the world had changed in a way that he didn't even imagine was possible. She really challenged him to become the best version of himself. Helping her was just a small step in becoming the person that she deserved.</p><p>''That's exactly why I need your help, Marc. I know deep down you can't possibly defend Adams. You've always wanted to fight for a good cause.'' Marc looked down at his hands and nodded softly. </p><p>He remembered that the moment he went to law school he had vowed to himself to fight for the little people who really needed it. But somehow he still ended up working at Adams &amp; Sons, instead of starting his own little company. There was still a chance to turn that around, but that would mean a big sacrifice.</p><p>''Alice has been through some pretty rough stuff these last years. You're witness of that. But above it all Hal is the one that made her come in contact with the cocaine Hal is been accused of dealing.'' The story became more clear and clear but Alice felt like it was her time to step in. She appreciated that FP did most of the talking, but in the end Marc was supposed to defend her in court, so he needed to hear her story.</p><p>''Look, Marc...FP made me realize that I need help. And I did. I badly need help.'' She started carefully and when she knew she got his attention she collected all her courage to tell her what she had been thinking of the situation.</p><p>''Hal manipulated me. He made me feel like I couldn't live without it anymore, until the point I really couldn't. I want him to pay for that. I need him to pay for that. But this is not just about me. It's about everyone in the town whose life he is ruining.'' </p><p>The tears were stinging in her eyes while her words came out of her mouth in a fiery way FP hadn't seen before. He had only seen her broken. But now she had rebuilt a part of herself. She was ready to fight. And so was he.</p><p>''You're asking me a lot here, Jones...'' Marc said hesitatingly. It wasn't if he didn't want to help them out, but if he did it was all or nothing. He couldn't do this halfway. So either he was staying at Adams and Sons or he would quit his job and help Alice out. That wasn't a decision he could just make in that very moment.</p><p>"Please consider it, Marc. We need your support. You know the town, you know the case. You're the only one I trust enough.'' FP tried to convince him with his genuine words. Marc looked at Alice, who still had tears in her eyes. ''I would mean the world to me.'' She said softly.</p><p>--</p><p>When walking back to the car Alice had been awfully quiet. FP grabbed her hand to snap her out of her thoughts but the smile she gave him wasn't genuine. She was just too worried that they had asked Marc for too much and that they had to look for another lawyer. Not that she would blame him, she wasn't sure she would make a sacrifice like that for someone she didn't even know.</p><p>''It will be fine, Alice. We'll be fine.'' He tried to assure her. Of course he wanted just as much as she did that Marc would take the offer, but no matter what he would keep looking until Alice was comfortable with the one defending her. </p><p>He wasn't going to let this trial drop just because they might have a setback. She had been through way worse and now he was going to help her through this. She wasn't alone anymore.</p><p>''Just let's get to my trailer. I want to be out of here as soon as possible.'' She smiled sadly. The south side suddenly wasn't her home anymore. The place she grew up in now became a part of town that she was afraid to go to. And all of that because of Hal Cooper. </p><p>She wouldn't hide the fact that she loved living on the north side, but Alice never cared about material or money for that matter. She loved the house because she lived there with FP, not because it was big.</p><p>FP pulled over to Sunny Side Trailer Park and parked his car in front of her trailer and suddenly it hit her that this was almost a goodbye. She couldn't look into the future but she was serious about FP, and she hoped he was serious about her as well. </p><p>That would mean she wasn't returning to her trailer anytime soon, which broke her heart a little but at the same time it was a big relief.</p><p>Someone they hadn't noticed yet walked over to the pair just when she was about to open the front door. ''Look who've got there. Forsythe Jones.'' They turned around to look straight into the eyes of Hal, who just stood there with a disapproving smirk on his face.</p><p>FP's jaw clenched, but he couldn't give into his anger. Right now he needed to make sure Alice was okay. He knew she was terrified to run into him and now he was standing right in front of them.</p><p>''So that's why you stabbed me in the back, huh? Alice pulled some trick on you?'' He furrowed his eye brow, now for the first time looking Alice into her eyes. She stared back and needed to collect all her strength not to panic in that very moment. Neither of them said anything, but Hal wasn't done talking yet.</p><p>''I can't believe you fell for that, Jones. You're a smart guy. You know Alice likes to get some, don't you? It's just a game.'' FP narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. </p><p>Alice tried to hold back her tears to not give him the pleasure of breaking her once again. She realized that it had costed her years before she started to see what kind of person Hal was. She had been blindfolded by his actions and behaviour.</p><p>Hal looked at Alice again and slowly shook his head. ''You really thought you could outsmart me, Alice? I've got eyes everywhere. You need more than to just pretend to date my lawyer. I'm not surprised though, you once and for all showed that you're just a worthless little slut.'' </p><p>Alice avoided his gaze, while his words went like a knife through her heart. It was hard to tell herself that he wasn't right when it was the exact same way she had been thinking of herself all those years. Maybe she still even did.</p><p>For FP it was the final straw. Without even thinking he walked over to Hal and punched him right into his jaw while a grunt escaped his mouth. Alice gasped, seeing how hard FP just hit Hal in the face. He stumbled backwards and almost lost his balance. FP breathed loudly, his fist still clenched, ready to throw in another punch.</p><p>Hal's fingers reached to his lip and looked at his hand who was now covered in his own blood from touching the wound. He scoffed and shook his head. </p><p>''You won't escape your past that easily, Alice.'' Hal said with narrowed eyes, making sure she was receiving the message. She swallowed away the lump in her throat, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Hal turned around without another word and left the trailer park.</p><p>The moment he was out of sight Alice collapsed on the stairs that lead to her door and let all the sobs out she had been holding in. With is fist still aching from the contact with Hal's jaw he sat down next to her, pulling her into her chest. </p><p>The fact that he had known about their relationship was something that was frightening him as well, but first he needed to help her calm down.</p><p>''Maybe Hal is right.'' She sniffed, her sobs now more controllable. She came up from his chest again and gazed over the trailer park. ''I can never escape the past.'' She said more to herself than to FP. </p><p>He firmly grabbed her hand but she couldn't look him in the eyes right now. She couldn't see the disappointment she was so afraid of.</p><p>''Al, look how far you've come. You fought so hard to get yourself where you are right now.'' He said softly, stroking her knuckles with his own thumb. She smiled slightly, the tears still in her eyes.</p><p>''Your past will always be a part of you, but not because you can't escape it, but because it's a part of your journey.'' Another pair of tears escaped Alice's eyes, but this time that was because of his touching words. </p><p>He always knew the right thing to say when she thought she'd lost herself once again. Everything she had built up these past weeks or even months was almost crushed down by Hal, but FP made sure that she didn't let him have that power.</p><p>''As long as you are part of that journey I'll be okay.'' She whispered quietly. The tears were stinging in his eyes now as well, knowing how much she wanted him to be a part of her story. It was in that moment that he realized that he had never loved someone the way he had loved Alice. She might be his soulmate, the woman he was always meant to end up with.</p><p>Alice looked down at his hand, which was obviously bruising right now. Her lips softly pressed a kiss on his wounded knuckles. ''Come, let's wrap you up.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Starting Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blue paint was softly striking over the white canvas from Alice's movements with the brush in her hands. Ever since she got back she had started to rediscover her love for the arts and painted almost every day. </p><p>She remembered how FP had surprised her with these art supplies not that long after they had gotten together. It had been the perfect way to forget about everything and express her feelings in a way she couldn't with words. Dominic had recommended painting at least once a week and since it was helping her so much she was doing it even more often.</p><p>FP was standing in the door frame of the room he had completely made into a studio for Alice's work. That was the benefit of having a house full of unused rooms. Maybe one day he could really start something with her in this house, if everything had calmed down and she would feel better. He had been thinking about it, but he couldn't put that kind of pressure on her right now. First she needed to feel better.</p><p>He smiled at her being so soaked up in her own little world. She was so busy with her painting that she hadn't even noticed that he was admiring her. He slowly walked over to her and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek from behind, which made her notice him now.</p><p>''Hey, handsome. Didn't see you coming in.'' She smiled and putted down her brush, turning around in her chair so she was facing him now. </p><p>With a bright smile on her face she leant in to welcome him with a kiss. It was still early in the morning, but he was already dressed. She was wearing one of his old blouses that could get dirty, so she wouldn't ruin her own clothes.</p><p>He scanned her body, seeing that she was only wearing a pair of panties underneath it, which turned him on like crazy. He growled and let his hands slip over her thighs while he kissed her once again. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss real quick. He could never get enough of kissing her soft lips and feeling her tongue stroke against his own.</p><p>Before he would completely undress her he had to remind himself why he came into her room in the first place. It was hard for him to break he contact but he did it nonetheless, earning a whimper from Alice who just wanted to start to unbuckle his pants.</p><p>''You know how becoming an artist is your dream, right?'' He started and Alice's eyes beamed immediately. He smiled when the sparks in her eyes appeared in her ocean blue eyes. He wanted to see that spark the rest of his life.</p><p>''I had contact with your old school. They are willing to let you come back if they can see some of your new work to see the progress you made since you left.'' He softly smiled to her, hoping  that he would make her happy with his news.</p><p>Alice let out an inaudible gasp and it took a few seconds before she realized what FP was saying to her. The school of her dreams, the study that made her so incredibly happy was willing to give her a second chance. She got a second chance of pursuing her dreams. This was what she had always dreamt of but never thought to go back to.</p><p>''Are you for real?'' She crooked out, still afraid that he was pulling a prank with her. </p><p>He placed his hands on her cheeks and nodded softly. He was for real. He really did this for her. Alice squeaked in happiness and threw her hands behind her neck and hugged him tightly.</p><p>He chuckled and hold her close to him. If he could make her happy like this every day he would call all the art school in the world just to make that happen. </p><p>Her self-esteem wasn't on the level what it should be, so he knew she wasn't going to fight for this herself since she never thought she'd even deserve a second chance. But in his eyes she deserved it more than anymore, so he contacted her old school to see if there was a possibility.</p><p>''I just don't know what to say. Thank you, FP.'' She kissed him once again, but this time it wasn't hungry or filled with lust. This kiss was filled with love. He rested their forehead together after they pulled back and they just stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the complete silence around them.</p><p>''Now I have to think about what I am going to show them.'' She broke the silence. He had already thought about it, but knew way to well that it was going to be very difficult for her to ever show that painting to someone. His eyes went over to the red woman once painted on a white canvas so she followed his look.</p><p>''I think you should show that one, if you are ready.'' Alice rested her head against his chest and sighed softly. </p><p>She knew he was right. It was her best work with her soul painted into it. It was the work she was most proud of and yet she didn't want anybody to see it. He saw her struggling with her own thoughts so he pressed a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>He would support her no matter what she would choose. Everything she made was beautiful in his eyes, but that particular painting had touched him the moment he saw it.</p><p>She hadn't much time to think about it because their doorbell rang loud and clearly. FP looked at his watch and saw that it was just 9am, and neither of them had expected anyone. She grabbed the shorts that had been lying around in the room from the floor and quickly putted them on so they could walk downstairs together.</p><p>FP looked through the peephole in his door and saw Marc's silhouette in front of him, so he quickly opened the door.</p><p>''Hey, I didn't expect you today. Come on in.'' FP took a step aside to let Marc enter his house. Alice was a bit ashamed of the fact that she was still in her dirty clothes from working, but she was mostly curious about his visit so early in the morning.</p><p>''Yeah, I thought it would be the best to talk face to face, you know?'' Marc explained why he came to their house instead of just give FP a call. </p><p>He tried not to show it, but FP was a little nervous about Marc's visit. He knew it had to do with the favour they asked him, but he couldn't read the answer in Marc's eyes. One of his specialties always had been a poker face.</p><p>''Would you like some coffee?'' FP asked kindly and Marc nodded gratefully. </p><p>Neither of them would function without that morning cup of coffee, which was usual for them to start with when they worked together. Now they hadn't gotten the chance to do that since FP had quit, so it felt good to start with that old tradition.</p><p>Not that much later they sat in the living room, both FP and Alice on the couch and Marc in the armchair next to it. After taking a sip of his coffee he placed down the mug on the table in front of him.</p><p>''I think you guys know why I am here...'' He started carefully, somewhat building the tension. Alice felt like she was going to throw up, that was how nervous she was for this conversation. She tried to not get her hopes up these last days, but deep down she knew she wanted him to be her lawyer.</p><p>''I'll be happy to defend Alice in court.'' He said with a soft smile, when he saw their anxious faces. </p><p>FP looked immediately at Alice, who's mouth had fallen open, but she couldn't get any words out of it. All she could do was smile like crazy and hold back her happy tears. He was going to defend her. She had a real chance of winning this with both FP and Marc on her side.</p><p>''Wow. Thank you so much, Marc. That means a lot to the both of us.'' FP spoke for him and Alice who was still trying to not cry from happiness. Marc smiled back at them and chuckled slightly when he saw how grateful Alice was.</p><p>''We're going to do everything to make sure Hal is paying for this, Alice. You can count on me, I promise.'' He assured her when looking straight into her eyes. </p><p>He had only known her as that stripper Tom had an obsession for, but he could never imagine that exactly that woman was the one that stole FP's heart.</p><p>Their friendship had started when they worked together and if their relationship was mostly business, there had been a few times where had seen FP heartbroken. One time in particular he had seen someone break his spirit, and now it seemed like that part of him was restored again. </p><p>He had helped FP through that heartbreak but since then he was a changed man. He had a few little adventures since then, but never a serious relationship after that. But seeing him so happy like this? He wouldn't have thought he'd see that on such short terms. </p><p>FP made him realize why he went to law school in the first place and it was time to fulfil that dream. He just didn't want to do that by himself.</p><p>''There's just one thing I'd like to ask you, FP.'' Marc began and got FP's attention. He was almost a little nervous to ask him, but this was the right choice. If he was making the next step in his career then he needed that to do with his friend who was changing his life as well.</p><p>''You really opened my eyes when you and Alice came to me for help. And you were right. I want to fight for a good cause. So, I hope you'd like to consider opening our own firm with me. To help the good people.'' </p><p>It was a big decision to make for FP, Marc totally understood that, but he knew that FP just as to help the same people he did. What he was doing for Alice was already proof of that. If they would join their powers together they could really make a difference in so many lives. Alice was just the first one.</p><p>There formed a big grin on his face. ''Wait, are you asking me to be your partner, Miller?'' FP joked, already loving the idea of them working together. Marc laughed but then nodded. He really was. </p><p>FP turned his face to look at Alice who was sitting there with a big smile on her face as well. His eyes said that somehow he was asking for her to share her opinion, which she gladly did.</p><p>''Don't even think about it, you should do this. You two would make an amazing team.'' She said grinning at both FP and Marc. He kissed her cheek out of enthusiasm and then stood up to hug Marc as if that would make their agreement official.</p><p>They both chuckled and slapped each other's back as a sign of real brotherhood. They were going to help the good people and get rid of the toxic environment at Adams &amp; Sons. When they came out of their embrace Marc pointed his attention to Alice again.</p><p>''I understand that it's going to be difficult for you to tell your story over and over again, but we're going to do it on your terms. FP can be there as much as you'd like.'' Alice smiled gratefully, already having the feeling that he was really trying to understand what she was going through. It felt great to know that now not only FP, but Marc was behind her as well. She had people fighting for her. Herself included.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next weeks were crazy. Marc and Alice had been seeing each other almost every day to make sure everything was solid. He didn't want to pressure Alice to much so he had been talking to the other women working in the bar as well. At first they didn't let a thing slip about Hal, but he had asked Alice to open up about her story towards them so they might want to spill theirs as well.</p><p>Alice knew for sure she wasn't the only one who was under Hal's control. She might have been the first, but based on conversations she had with Hal she knew that there was way more. </p><p>Not that he had given her that much details, but she just couldn't possibly be the only one to fall in his trap. Most girls worked there as a part-time job or did it because they really loved the profession, but either way using drugs in these kind of environments wasn't unusual.</p><p>In a quiet moment of peace Alice was snuggled up in FP's arms in their bed when it was almost midnight. His body was keeping her warm, but somehow she still had goose bumps all over her body. </p><p>Tomorrow was the first day of the trial so it was no wonder why she wasn't able to fall asleep. He was stroking her head while she gazed into their bedroom, thinking of all the possible scenario's.</p><p>''Are you okay?'' He asked carefully. Alice looked up to let his eyes meet her own, and nodded softly. </p><p>''Yeah, I think I am.'' She answered quietly, still trying to order her own thoughts. His lips planted a soft kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms around her more tightly.</p><p>''There just happened so many things these last months. It's a lot to process.'' She admitted while letting out a sigh. </p><p>The longer FP thought about it the more he knew she was right. Her life totally turned upside down. She really went from being a stripper that was overpowered by her boyfriend because of a cocaine addiction to a strong woman who was now fighting him in court. Above that all she had found a loving, committed and healthy relationship she didn't dare to ever dream of.</p><p>''It's just hard to believe I am here now, with you.'' She looked up to meet his eyes, who had teared up hearing her sweet confession. </p><p>He had always thought that he was the lucky one for meeting her, not the other way around. She had changed something in him. There had been a fire form the first moment that he tried to ignore, but that attraction was just too strong. Maybe that was because it had never been just psychical attraction, but their minds connected from the very first second as well.</p><p>''I am crazy about you, Alice. This is just the beginning of our lives together.'' He whispered quietly before locking their lips in a soft kiss. Every time he kissed her she felt a warm glow through her body like it was the very first time.</p><p>It took her a while to fall asleep but FP had tried everything to help fall into her slumber. First he had made her chamomile tea so she would get sleepy. Second he had putted on a sleep music playlist so a lot of calming sounds were now in the background. </p><p>His hands were softly tickling her back and she tried to listen at the beat of his heart as well. She wasn't sure if those things were supposed to help fall asleep, but the combination definitely helped her.</p><p>The next morning Marc was standing at their front porch on a very early hour. They were supposed to be at the courthouse in sixty minutes so he wanted to show up on time to show how serious they took the case. </p><p>It wasn't fair but just the fact that it was a north side guy against a south side woman meant that things weren't in their favour. Alice was already glad that she didn't have to it on her own anymore. This time she had FP and Marc besides her. </p><p>She had been nervous about what to wear but luckily both Marc and FP could give her good advice on that. It was hard finding a balance between how she wanted to look and how she looked like she was taking this seriously.</p><p>On the drive to the courthouse Marc tried to drill her once again for what was coming, even if he had done it like a million times the last weeks. She appreciated his hard work though, he really tried to do everything to make sure she was prepared.</p><p>''Just make sure neither of you punches Hal in the face.'' He joked when he pulled over to the parking lot. He earned a chuckle from the both of them.</p><p>''Can't promise you anything, Miller.'' Alice shot back with a naughty smirk on her face. Marc couldn't hold back his laugh now he saw this other side of her.</p><p>''You've got yourself a feisty woman there, Jones.'' FP smiled proudly. He loved that side of her. Right now it mostly showed that she was ready to fight. This was the Alice he had got to know and it was definitely a good sign that this part of her was returning at the right time.</p><p>When they got into the courtroom Marc excused himself to walk over to the Sheriff who was there on their behalf as well to talk everything through. It left FP and Alice alone and even though she had made jokes not that long ago, he could ready into her eyes that she was very nervous.</p><p>He grabbed her upper arms and made her look up to him. ''Hey, you are going to kick his ass, okay? You worked on this for weeks. You've got this.'' He encouraged her. </p><p>She smiled and nodded in agreement. She was ready. It was just that the thought of having to face Hal made shivers go down her spine. Even thinking about it made her body will with rage already.</p><p>FP's face softened a little, knowing that it was finally time to say the words out loud he had been thinking of for a while now. It had always felt like it was rushed, but everything else about their relationship had been so fast but it felt so right. He really wanted to share his true feelings with her. She had opened up her heart, so it was time he did the same.</p><p>''Whatever goes down there in that courtroom... Whether you fly or you fall... I'll always be there to catch you. I love you, Alice.'' It had been the first time in more than five years when he has said this to someone but he just knew she was the one. </p><p>Every day with her felt like a true adventure. She had opened him up to love again without even realizing that she did. There are a thousand things about her that he loved and he was only discovering more reasons to love her even more every day.</p><p>Alice let a tear escape her eye, being blown away by his touching words. She couldn't even remember that anyone she ever dated say this to her, certainly not with this much adoration in his voice. </p><p>She had been afraid to tell him how she felt and how she saw herself getting old with him, in case it was all just too much pressure. He was sacrificing so much for her, but that wasn't even the things she loved most about him. </p><p>It were the little things he did in his behaviour. Like when he laughed he did it with his whole body. Or how adorable he looked when he did his tie. Everything he did for her was just something that made her fall in love with his soul as well.</p><p>Just when she was about to respond Marc snapped them out of their moment. ''We really need to get in now.'' He looked a little uncomfortable, noticing that Alice looked emotional and that FP was trying to hold back his tears as well, but there was no time for that now. </p><p>First they needed to defeat Hal as a strong team. Alice needed the both of them to get through this, but she knew she could count on them. Not only today. Not only this week. Forever.</p><p>FP couldn't sit next to Alice since she was sitting with the Sheriff and Marc. He wanted to hold her close and make sure she was okay but from this distance that was almost impossible. </p><p>There was no doubt in the fact that Marc was a great lawyer, but FP just knew that Alice needed his support. He had just confessed his feelings for her but since Marc broke their conversation he had no clue whether she felt the same or not. Either way he just wanted to to make sure they were going to get through this.</p><p>Hal walked in and narrowed his eyes to Alice, making sure she knew he was ready to fight. A part of her body was ready to fall into a panic attack, but Marc put his hand on her shoulder and told her with his eyes that she was stronger than that. She knew she was. Just his face and the way he looked at her triggered all the alarm bells in her body.</p><p>She had learned to deal with it, but that didn't meant it wasn't difficult to face him right now. She wanted FP next to her just so she could look into his eyes and make sure everything would be fine. Luckily she had Marc still next to her, who had drilled to be ready for this.</p><p>FP's words still echoed through her mind. He had confessed that he loved her. Those sweet, caring and beautiful words she never even thought someone like him would say that to her and genuinely mean it. </p><p>They had just known each other for a few months, but she couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore. Knowing that they were in it for the long haul gave her enough strength to believe in herself and get through this trial with what she was coming for: justice.</p><p>She tried to pay close attention to both Marc and Tom's words, but sometimes it was just too much. When he looked over her shoulder to find FP she looked directly into his eyes who were radiating the calmness she was hoping to find.</p><p>''I'd like to ask Forsythe Pendelton Jones the Second to the stand please.'' Tom suddenly said. All eyes drifted his way since no one had expected this to happen. Why would Tom want to use FP in his advantage while he has left working for him? They weren't exactly friends right now.</p><p>The judge asked him to come forward, so FP did, his eyes still fixated on Alice and Marc with a worried look. He took place in front of the judge and shared eye contact with Tom. He couldn't read what was in in his eyes, but he knew for sure that it wasn't anything good.</p><p>''Forsythe is it true that you were working for Adams &amp; Sons and got this case assigned to you?'' He started asking. FP had no other choice than to speak the truth as a witness.</p><p>''Correct.'' He answered.</p><p>''And is it true that while working on the case on Mr. Coopers side that you started an affair with his girlfriend, Ms. Alice Susanna Smith?'' Tom had a small smile on his face, knowing that he got FP exactly where he wanted. All the evidence wasn't working in their favour, so Tom had to break them down in another way.</p><p>FP sighed and nodded slowly. ''That's correct.'' He knew just as well that this wasn't going to look good, especially not when they started dating at the moment FP was still working for both Tom and Hal.</p><p>''And did you convince one of my other employees to quit working at Adams &amp; Sons just so he could defend your partner in court?'' He just kept dragging them through the mud. </p><p>It made FP sick that he tried to get them based on this, when the work environment at Adams &amp; Sons always had been toxic. He just needed almost ten years to realize that.</p><p>''That was Miller's own decision, your honour.'' FP tried to defend both himself and Marc, even when it felt useless at this point.</p><p>All three of them both knew it wasn't looking good for them. Their relationship was standing in the way and above that all it didn't seem good that Marc had quit his job as well, even if he was free to do so. Alice tried to hold back her tears, knowing that the chance of losing was more than ever likely now.</p><p>--</p><p>Alice had been very emotional the past few days, until there was something that could make the difference. There had been a big break in the case when some of the girls confessed to have a serious addiction as well. </p><p>It had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, but opening up to those women who shared the same profession as she did was the best thing she had done in a very long time. Not only did she help them, she was helping herself as well.</p><p>It had broken Alice's heart to know that Hal was ruining lives of so many beautiful young women, but she needed their story as well to make sure Hal was going to pay for this. Above it all they had proof on her phone that Hal was keeping them in the Whyrm blackmailing them with their addiction.</p><p>For some reason Hal had always been smart enough to never send anything specific over text when it came to his deals with Alice, but he made some big mistakes when it came to the other girls. Maybe because he didn't supply that often to them as he did to her, but the proof still had to be enough since there were now six other witnesses.</p><p>Marc arranged that the Sheriff had contact with a few of them so they would file for an official accusation just as Alice did weeks before. Three of the girls had gotten a microphone from the police department to be able to record their conversations with Hal. They had a big chance of getting him since Hal would have no clue that one of his other girls was working against him.</p><p>The morning of the last trial day FP was getting up early, wanting to make some breakfast for Alice to ease some of her nerves. She had turned around in bed once more the moment she felt him slip out of it, but her nerves had woken her up real quickly after that.</p><p>She walked over to the kitchen dressed in an oversized grey t-shirt, leaning against the doorframe with a big smile on her face. He looked so adorable in his sweatpants and white t-shirt, she could stare at him all day if she had the time. With a big grin she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind.</p><p>He hadn't see her coming so he smiled in surprise when he felt her arms snaking around his waist. ''Morning, handsome.'' She whispered quietly, still a little sleepy. He chuckled and turned around, placing his hands on her waist. ''Morning, beautiful.'' He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>''I tried to be quiet. Did I wake you?'' He asked softly while going to her hair with one of his hands. She smiled and shook her head. One of her hands was playing with his collar while thinking of how badly she wanted to rip that shirt of his chest. But before she would do that there was something important she needed to say to him.</p><p>She was nervous what she was about to say for the very first time, but every cell in her body told her that it was time. It had never felt so right before. If she was going to give her heart to someone, than she was going to give it to FP Jones. Maybe he had already taken it without her noticing. He was the man she wanted to be with.</p><p>''About what you said to me the other day before the trial...'' She nervously started, her hands still busy with the collar of his white t-shirt. FP knew what she meant. He had poured his heart out, but she hadn't said it back. </p><p>He had assumed that it was because she didn't feel the same way yet, but he was willing to wait of her. Just because she might not feel the exact same way didn't mean he was giving up on helping her. He would always support her, no matter what.</p><p>''It's okay if you are not ready to say it. I don't want to pressure you.'' He had cut her off mid-sentence, just because he wanted to avoid a painful conversation. He didn't want her to feel forced to say those words back at him.</p><p>''I've never been so ready. I feel the same way. I love you, FP.'' She crooked out, with a happy tear escaping her eye. </p><p>She had never said this to anyone ever before. For a long time she hadn't even thought she was able to love someone the way she was loving FP.</p><p>He took her face into his hands without hesitation he melted their lips together in a passionate kiss. Her hands were placed on his waist and she pulled his lower body closer to hers when he swept his tongue into her mouth.</p><p>Alice slowly broke the kiss with the biggest grin on her face. He grinned back at her and rested his forehead against hers for a few second. ''We're going to win today.'' He said softly, knowing that she was nervous for the last day of the trial.</p><p>''We definitely are.'' She said as confident as she could. Alice really wanted Hal to pay for what he did to her and those other girls, but it was safe to say that she had already won that day.</p><p>--</p><p>With a boost of confidence Alice and FP had taken place in their seats in the courtroom, knowing that even when the last time things weren't looking so good, they now had a bunch of new evidence that couldn't be ignored. They were prepared and ready to win the battle.</p><p>''Ready for today, Alice?'' Marc asked her kindly, and handed her over a cup of coffee. She smiled gratefully and nodded. ''More than ready, Miller.'' </p><p>Suddenly she felt the way she had always been. Fierce, full fire and ready to fight. Hal had taken a lot from her, but every day she took back just a little piece to rebuild herself.</p><p>Marc's pleading was outstanding. There was no doubt in the fact that he and the Sheriff were now in sync. Tom and Hal became more nervous by the minute, now knowing that there were six other women standing behind Alice's story, which suddenly made it more believable, whether FP had stabbed Tom in the back or not.</p><p>It was a lot easier to tell her story once again knowing that there were people in that courtroom behind her. She had been keeping this secret for so long, thinking that people will tell her that she is weak for becoming addicted, or not even believing her in the first place. She wouldn't have been here without FP. He gave her the self-confidence she needed to stand there today.</p><p>''Thank you, Ms. Smith.'' The judge asked her to sit down again. He announced that he was going to overlook the evidence and come back with a sentence in a few days. For now it was over. FP, Alice and Marc had done everything in their power to expose Hal so there was nothing left to do anymore.</p><p>--</p><p>Even when there wasn't a direct outcome yet, they all went to FP and Alice's place just to celebrate a little. FP and Marc were about to start their own firm since the trial was done now so they needed to start real quick.</p><p>''There's no way Hal isn't going to pay for this. The proof was solid. There's no judge that can ignore that, not even the ones that want to rule in favour of Hal Cooper.'' Marc said with a smile, pouring all three of them a glass of champagne.</p><p>Alice lifted her glass up in the air. ''May Hal Cooper rot in hell. Cheers.'' She said with a big smile on her face. FP chuckled and lifted his glass in the air as well. ''Cheers.''</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Back To Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything seemed to have calmed down. The Whyrm had to close and both Hal and Tom were still behind bars since there was a bigger investigation going on to discover what their ties are to the drug trade in Riverdale. Alice and the other girls had gotten compensation that outed itself in a payment.</p><p>At first she had her doubts about accepting the money, but in the end FP had convinced her to do something good with it so when she had gotten the letter that she was accepted into the art school she once started at she decided to use Hal's money to pay for that and make sure her debts were covered. Everything he once ruined for her slowly restored itself.</p><p>So there she was, two months later and ready to start school. FP had driven her to the university that was close to Riverdale so he could say her goodbye on her first day. Words couldn't even describe how proud he was of her. </p><p>He'd never thought he would end up in a relationship with the woman who wanted to sleep with him so she could make some extra money, but here he was. He had fallen head of heals in love with her and in just a few months they had an insane journey together.</p><p>''Never thought I'd ever see this place again.'' She murmured in herself when he looked up at the big building she was about to enter. </p><p>FP wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a soft kiss on her neck. She might be the oldest there, she had just as much a story to tell and she couldn't wait to find a way to express herself through painting.</p><p>''I'm so proud of you.'' He whispered quietly. Alice turned around in his arms, before she pecked a kiss on his lips. </p><p>Those words mean everything to her. If it wasn't for him she probably would never realize that she gave up on her dream, but now her eyes were opened and she was ready to start over.</p><p>''Now get that sexy ass of you in there.'' He slapped her butt and playfully pushed her towards the entrance. </p><p>She looked around again with a big grin on her face to see him wink at her and blowing her a hand kiss. She blew one right back at him before the first day of the life she had always dreamt of.</p><p>--</p><p>Alice walked into the studio, looking at the fourteen paintings on the wall, including her own one. Not long before her second audition FP had convinced her to use the painting she made in rehab, even if it was hard for her to even look at it. That painting told her story. From now on she wanted to share that story with the world.</p><p>The exposition was set up so the class would get to know each other way better, since all the painting in the room were the pieces they had used for their auditions and meant something special to them. It suddenly made everyone more vulnerable.</p><p>''It's powerful.'' A voice snapped Alice out her trance and now she looked at the girl next to her. </p><p>She had been staring at her own painting and for a moment she had relived the session when she had made it. It was the first time outside her treatment group or FP who had said anything about it. She wasn't sure she was ready to have a conversation like that.</p><p>''Thank you.'' Alice said quietly, not knowing how to respond. Most artist loved to talk about their work and most of the time she loved it as well, but with this painting it was just different.</p><p>''I'm serious. It's painful and so strong at the same time. What has led up to this work?'' The woman next to her asked curious. Alice loved the compliments, but it made her a little uneasy at the same time.</p><p>She nervously fiddled with her nails, trying to come up with another explanation to hide what was really behind it, but then she decided that it was best to just be honest. ''I can't really talk about it, yet.'' Her voice softly spoke.</p><p>The woman nodded as a sign that she understood. ''I'm Sarah, by the way.'' She smiled politely, and held her hand out for Alice to shake it. </p><p>''Nice to meet you, I'm Alice.'' It was the first stranger who ever approached her this way since she had met FP. There was just one thing different. FP had known about her job from that start and found out about her secret not that long after. </p><p>With Sarah she could really start over. This woman didn't need to know about everything that went down for so long. She could have a fresh start and make a new friendship.</p><p>''Would you like to have some coffee after class, maybe?'' Sarah offered politely. Alice smiled gratefully and nodded. She might have been at least five years younger than she was, they seemed to have a good click so it was worth looking if it could develop into a friendship. ''I'd love that.''</p><p>Alice wasn't used to people approaching her this way. Maybe that was because she had been soaked up in her job for the last ten years were she was mostly surrounded by desperate men all the time. Expect for some childhood and high school friends she didn't really had that much female friends, or friends in general for that matter. Maybe that was about to change as well.</p><p>''What's your to go coffee?'' Sarah asked her while standing at the counter. The café was small, but it had a homey feeling. Above it all it was filled with people from the university since it was around the corner. There was a big chance she would come her a lot the next few years.</p><p>''Just a regular one, please.'' Alice answered from their table. She nodded and came back with a latté and a black coffee.</p><p>''So, tell me about yourself. How did you get here?'' Sarah asked her, taking a sip from the milk on her latté. Alice was a little taken aback from her direct question, since it had a long and difficult story to explain.</p><p>''Started here ten years ago. Then, well, life happened. But now it was time to come back.'' It was a short answer, loaded with much other question that hopefully would stay unanswered. </p><p>She knew that at some point it would be good to share her story with her classmates, but it was the first day, she wasn't ready for that.</p><p>''Ten years ago? You wouldn't say that. You don't look a day over twenty-five.'' She complimented her with a smile. Alice chuckled and shook her head slight while bringing her cup to her mouth.</p><p>''You can add then years to that. But thanks.'' She had to admit, the compliment did something to her self-confidence. Especially when it came from someone who had just met her and didn't have to say it.</p><p>''Can I ask how you got back here?'' She asked carefully, feeling that it was a touchy subject for Alice. When she thought about it she realized more and more that if FP hadn't woken her up out of her nightmare that she'd probably still be in there. </p><p>Of course she had to use her own strength and power to get through it and make herself better, but that wouldn't have happened if FP hadn't made those big sacrifices for her.</p><p>''Let's say my boyfriend had a lot to do with that. He helped me through the darkest time of my life.'' She admitted softly, thinking of all the times FP had encouraged her to become the best version of herself.</p><p>''Ah boyfriend, huh? What's he like?'' Sarah asked curiously. Alice laughed at the curiosity of the woman in front of her. </p><p>She only was around like five years younger than Alice, but it felt like they were in high school, talking about the boys they were dating. She loved feelings so young for a moment, even when she was talking with a thirty year old woman.</p><p>''He is... the most kind, generous and loving soul I've ever met.'' Alice said tears welling up in her eyes. Every day she realized how happy she was with him in her life and how much their relationship meant to her.</p><p>''Sounds like he's a keeper.'' Sarah placed her hand on hers, seeing that she was getting emotional. It wasn't her intention to upset her in anyway, so she tried to calm her down by telling her with her gesture that it was okay if she didn't want to talk anymore.</p><p>''He definitely is.'' Alice said with a soft smile on her face.</p><p>--</p><p>Alice unlocked the front door and walked inside the house to find FP in the living room, working on his laptop. He was deeply focussed since he hadn't heard Alice come in yet. </p><p>She dropped her bag and her jacket at the coat rack and walked over to him. Her hands were placed on the top of his chair and surprised him with a kiss on his cheek while standing behind him.</p><p>He got snapped out by her lips touching him so he turned around to face her. ''Hey, you are early. I was just about to start cooking dinner.'' He pressed a proper kiss to her lips and smiled when he saw a glow on her face.</p><p>''How was your first day?'' He asked curiously, knowing how nervous she was to start again.</p><p>''It was pretty great, actually. Even made a new friend. Her name is Sarah.'' Alice said with a proud smile on her face. For most people it wasn't even that big of a deal, but to her making friends after so long meant a very big step towards finding herself back again.</p><p>She took a place on his lap and closed his laptop. Her fingers stroke over his beard while her eyes lingered on his lips. </p><p>''By the way, I was thinking about going to Pops tonight? I've been craving it all week.'' FP had remembered how crazy she was about Pop's and how he wanted to go there more often.</p><p>''What are we waiting for then?'' He winked and pressed a kiss in her neck. Alice closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure when he started placing kisses all over her throat. His touch did things to her she couldn't even properly describe.</p><p>''Babe, if you don't stop doing that then we'll never make it to Pop's.'' She said hesitated. FP chuckled and pressed one last kiss on her jaw before slowly pushing her off his lap so they could grab some food.</p><p>Walking into Pop's and being welcomed by such a homey feeling made her smile instantly. It was one of the only places she always felt welcome, not matter what. Pop Tate smiled at the couple when they saw them coming in. He loved his favourite customer, especially when he saw her smiling now.</p><p>He handed them over a menu and got them two strawberry milkshakes already, knowing that Alice always ordered that when she came to grab some dinner. She took a sip and hummed in enjoyment. It had been so long since she had last drank a milkshake that she had almost forgot how much she loved it.</p><p>FP took a sip as well and had to admit that he was surprised by how good it was. ''Woah, this is amazing.'' Alice laughed and enthusiastically nodded. </p><p>''It's a shame you missed out on this for so long.'' She gestured to the milkshake.</p><p>FP smiled softly while he saw her stirring her straw through her drink with a grin on her face. ''It was worth waiting for.'' He said quietly, and grabbed her hand. Alice smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand. </p><p>''The milkshake as well.'' He joked and earned a playful slap on his arm from Alice.</p><p>Pop came back with his notepad to write down their wishes for their meal. ''What can I get you two?'' Alice usually ordered the same thing, so she did that once again. </p><p>''Curly fries and a cheeseburger, please.'' She smiled politely. Now Pop looked over to FP, who was a new customer to him. ''I'll have what she's having.'' He smiled and handed him back both their menu's.</p><p>''It will be right there.'' Pop wanted to turn around and start making their burgers, but Alice called him back. </p><p>''Oh, Pop! I saw that you are looking for someone to help you out. Would you mind if I picked up some shifts?'' Alice said softly. She hadn't discussed it with FP yet, but now she got her life back on track more and more every day she thought it was time she started working again. </p><p>She knew she had to start at the bottom again, but she didn't mind that. Pop had been there for her for so long and now she was able to do something back and started making her own money in a way that didn't make her unhappy.</p><p>''Of course you can, Alice. I'd love to have you here. The people love you and I do just as much.'' He said with a smile, and turned around to walk to the kitchen. FP was still watching with his mouth almost open, not knowing what he just had witnessed. Not that he was against her working, but he had enough to provide for the both of them.</p><p>''Babe, you know money isn't a problem, right?'' He started carefully, not wanting to overstep or giving her the feeling that he felt superior because he made more than she did at the moment. He just didn't want her to feel like she was forced to work just because she was living with him now.</p><p>''Yeah, I know. I just love to make some of my own, you know? To really look at something and knowing that I worked for it, that I earned it.'' She explained with a shy smile on her face. </p><p>It wasn't if she hadn't thought about the fact that FP could easily provide for the both of them or for a family in the future, but it just felt wrong to use the fact that he was rich in her advantage. She wanted to have something on her own, build a career, even if she had to start at the bottom.</p><p>''I'm very grateful for everything you gave me, but I'd just want to contribute as well. Even if it's just a little bit. I don't take you or your money for granted. You worked for that as well.'' It was a simple explanation, but it still managed to let FP tear up. </p><p>If it was even possible he fell in love more and more with her every day. If he had to he would have paid for everything when it came to her or their relationship if he had to, but the fact that she wanted to do something on her own really was something he admired about her.</p><p>''Then I support you for one hundred percent.'' He smiled and kissed her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Unexpected Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed where in Alice and Sarah had grew closer. It was a new feeling, but Alice really felt like she was having a best friend for the first time in her life. It was great to have someone at school she could confide in. There was someone who looked at her work differently and challenged her to keep improving herself.</p><p>Of course she had FP at home who would listen to her if she needed to get something of her chest, but Sarah understood a different part of her. She would give her advice when she didn't know how to finish a project, or when she was just a little but lost with all the lectures since it had been so long since she last had to learn things out of a book.</p><p>It was a different kind of trust she had with her. FP knew where she came from and what her deepest darkest fears are, while Sarah had no clue about all that. Maybe she would tell her one day, but now it felt great to have someone around that wasn't part of that past.</p><p>Since she was working at Pop's that afternoon Sarah had decided to visit Riverdale and look where Alice was working. While Alice was pouring her a cup of coffee Sarah was looking through the menu.</p><p>''I didn't even know there was so much fast food.'' She joked, seeing the thousands of choices. It wasn't the first time she'd ever visited Riverdale, but she had never been to Pops before.</p><p>Alice laughed and placed the cup in front of her before she started making a milkshake for the customers sitting in the back.</p><p>''Anyways, when am I going to meet that dream man of yours?'' Sarah said with a smirk on her face. They hadn't talked about him a lot, she had just referred to him as her boyfriend when they had plans, since Sarah understood that she didn't really like share personal information about her relationship.</p><p>It wasn't if there were secrets things Sarah couldn't know, but she just wasn't the girl to spill details about her boyfriend that should be private. Now she had a form of intimacy that was really personal to both her and FP, that she didn't really talk about that. </p><p>She loved talking about their art work way more, so that's what they discussed most of the time. Above it all Sarah had a way more exciting love life when it came to a different boyfriend every week, so they were too busy to discuss that as well instead of Alice's steady relationship. Sarah liked talking about herself, but Alice didn't really mind that. It only meant she didn't need to talk about herself that much.</p><p>Just when Alice was about to answer the bell of Pops rankled and FP set foot in the diner, immediately locking eyes with Alice and walking over to her with a big smile on her face. He hadn't even noticed her friend sitting at the counter because she walked over to the other side of the counter to welcome him with a long kiss.</p><p>''Do you welcome every customer like this when they come in?'' FP grinned to her when he pulled back. Alice played with the hem of his suit. </p><p>''Only the good looking ones.'' She joked, and kissed him once again. She walked over to her side of the counter and now FP looked at the woman that was with her.</p><p>Just before he could say anything Alice took her chance. ''Oh honey, this my friend Sarah I told you about.'' She said with a big smile. </p><p>Sarah had looked up and stared at FP for way too long, just to make sure it was really him. ''Sarah this is-'' Sarah had cut her off mid-sentence. She knew who he was. She knew that way too well. </p><p>''FP Jones.'' She whispered almost quietly. Alice hadn't picked up on the tension around them yet, she was just confused that her friend probably knew the name of her boyfriend that she hadn't even mentioned yet.</p><p>''Yeah... that's a lucky guess.'' She said suspicous with her eye brow furrowed, having no clue how she even knew that in the first place. Had she ever mentioned his name before? She couldn't remember that she did. </p><p>''I am afraid it's not that lucky.'' FP said with a raspy voice, with his eyes still fixated on her. Sarah hadn't broken the eye contact either. </p><p>He felt his body filling  itself with rage, but he couldn't do anything about it. Alice had noticed that he was blading his fists which made his knuckles turn white.</p><p>''How do you two know each other?'' Alice had caught on to the fact that there was something going on that she didn't know about and looking at their faces neither of them were very happy to see the other.</p><p>Sarah wanted to answer, but FP cut her off before she had even started. ''Work. Had a case Sarah was involved in as well.'' He said, wanting this conversation to end. </p><p>He just needed to get through the night without making a scene. If Alice hadn't been there he would have given her a piece of his mind, but that wasn't for the best right now. </p><p>Sarah send him daggers with her eyes, but played along with his game. She didn't want to make scene either. ''Yeah, was a pretty though one. Good to see you again.'' With everything she got she tried to give him a smile, even when every part of her body told her not to. FP knew it wasn't genuine, but Alice seemed to buy it.</p><p>''You know what they say, it's a small world after all.'' She smiled, while grabbing some pie to treat the both of them on her favourite flavour. </p><p>FP smiled slightly at her, but inside his heart broke. He hated lying to her, but he just wasn't ready to tell her the truth. He had always thought he didn't need to, but now they were becoming best friends he supposed that it inevitable now.</p><p>''By the way, should we have dinner here? Maybe Sarah can join us?'' Alice asked innocently, wanting her boyfriend and her new friend to get along, whether there was tension or not. </p><p>Both Sarah and FP knew that it wasn't the best plan, so they both opened their mouth to say something in order to not have dinner together.</p><p>''I actually planned for us to have a romantic dinner tonight. I am going to cook you your favourite meal.'' He said shyly. It wasn't even a lie, he really had prepared everything to treat her well tonight, including going in their hot tub together.</p><p>Alice smiled softly and played with his tie. ''You are the sweetest. I'd love that.'' She looked over at Sarah with guilt in her stomach, but she just waved it away. </p><p>''You go have fun tonight, we see each other every day. I need to get home early tonight anyway.'' Alice smiled gratefully, while FP glared at her. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.</p><p>--</p><p>FP had done his best on making the best lasagne he had ever made, just to make sure Alice was enjoying herself. He had really put a lot of effort in it. The whole living room was surrounded with candles, and on the background there were romantic love songs Alice had found cheesy most of the time, but the fact that he had thought about it warmed her heart.</p><p>They had just finished eating their dessert when FP grabbed her hand. ''Can I have this dance?'' He asked almost shyly, like he was afraid that she would say refuse. </p><p>The biggest smile appeared on her face so she gratefully grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the middle of the room. He held one of her hands in his own, while his other hand was placed on her waist and hers rested on his chest.</p><p>She was so close that he could almost see his own reflection in her eyes. The last few weeks she was doing so good, he could literally see her glow. He wasn't going to take that from her in any way. Seeing her so happy made him happy too, so he was going to do everything he could to make sure she was going to feel this good the rest of her life, if she let him.</p><p>''Babe, can I ask you what that case you and Sarah were involved in? It seemed pretty serious.'' She was kind of nervous to ask but it was going to bother her if she didn't ask it, and she'd rather hear it from FP than from Sarah, so she decided to ask it straight away.</p><p>FP couldn't possibly tell that he made that up and tell the real story, not now that she finally had someone in her life who felt like a real friend. He wanted her to protect from the pain, instead of being the one that made her upset.</p><p>''It was five years ago, don't worry about it. It's in the past.'' He said, trying to make her stop asking any other question but also make her stop wondering.</p><p>He slowed swayed through the living room with her, pressing a sweet kiss on her cheek once in a while. She loved dancing with him. It made her feel like the whole world around them disappeared for some time.</p><p>''You get along pretty well, don't you?'' FP asked her, hinting on her friendship with Sarah. Alice smiled and nodded after thinking for a few seconds.</p><p>''We do. It feels like I am finally having a real friend.'' She smiled slightly. FP's heart broke hearing those words coming out of her mouth. </p><p>Not only because it meant that she hadn't experienced a real friendship before, but just as much because of the woman that was giving her that feeling. There was no bone in his body who could take that away from her. If it meant that he needed to face Sarah once in a while just so Alice could be happy, he would do that for her no matter what.</p><p>''Marc became a good friend too, but it's still different, you know?'' Since FP and Marc were now working together he was in their house a lot since they hadn't had their own office yet. Alice didn't mind at all, since she and Marc had bonded in the process of the trial and he helped her winning that victory. They got along pretty well outside of work, and she loved little game nights with both him and her boyfriend, especially when they teamed up against FP.</p><p>''I undestand. I am glad you have found a friend in her.'' He said softly. Alice smiled and cupped his cheeks to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. ''I love you so much.'' Alice crooked out, so he kissed her once again.</p><p>''I love you too, Al.'' Exactly those feelings of love towards her were the reason he was keeping quiet, maybe even the rest of his life if he needed to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a struggle he didn't know quite how to deal with but the next few weeks FP had to see Alice growing closer and closer with Sarah. She would hang out after school with her and they went shopping – things best friends did together. Sometimes they would call after school to discuss the lecture they had while his heart was slowly breaking hearing her so happy in a friendship that was doomed to fail. He would have loved to have her more home, but he didn't control her or who she hangs out with, so he decided to keep quiet.</p><p>There was a voice inside his mind that told him that he should open up to Alice and be honest with her, since she tried so hard to to be honest with him as well. At least he could return that to her, but he wasn't sure yet how to sit down with her and tell her all the history. It was some baggage she couldn't look past in a split second and a part of him was afraid she might walk away and never come back. </p><p>He couldn't possibly be one hundred percent sure about this, but his gut told him that now Sarah knew he was dating Alice that she even tried to keep more of her time, as a nasty way to get on his nerves as much as possible. </p><p>Alice was a very bright woman, but she hadn't noticed anything when it came down to FP and Sarah. Their first meeting had been awkward, but Alice believed them when they told her about the case. For now that was for the best, he didn't want to open old wounds that would hurt her in some way even when his heart was telling him something else. He had sworn to himself to protect her from everything bad in this world but now he felt like he was the reason she could get hurt. </p><p>Just because he didn't want to tell her the truth to spare her feelings he couldn't refuse when Alice asked Sarah over for game night. Normally it would be just Marc, Alice and FP, but to her it seemed fun if there were  four of them so they could pair up in teams if they needed to.</p><p>FP had warned Marc, who knew about Sarah, to tell him that Alice didn't know and that he liked to keep it that way for the time being. He had respected his choice, even when he had advised him to just be honest with her. </p><p>He had gotten to known Alice the last few months and he knew her well enough by know that she would appreciate the truth way more then when he was keeping secrets from her. Marc didn't believe those things would never came out. </p><p>So there they were. The four of them sitting around the table with the Monopoly  boardgame in front of them. For a long time Friday nights were taken because she had to work in the Whyrm, but she had changed that dark day into a fun one by inventing game night. </p><p>Dominic had advised her that it would be good to try to replace that memory into a happy one with something she loved. Marc had organised the first game night to show her his support and so a tradition had begun.</p><p>FP rolled the dice and moved his piece to Alice's street. ''Pay up, Jones.'' She squeaked out, earing over almost three hundred Monopoly money. FP chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>He handed her over his money and looked at his empty glass. In his eyes she was adorable being so soaked up in a game. He would lose a thousand rounds of every board game he could think of if he could see her smile like she was doing right now. Even if it meant having to look right into Sarah's face all night.</p><p>''I'm going to need a drink.'' He said with his eyes to Alice who was still waving the money in his face as a sign of his almost defeat. It didn't last long before he was bankrupt if he kept playing this way.</p><p>''I'll bring the bottle and get us some snacks as well.'' He said when he noticed that they had eaten everything already. Before he could leave to the kitchen Sarah spoke up. </p><p>''I'll help you.'' She said with a slight smile. FP sent her an almost unnoticeable death glare, but she followed him anyway. Neither Alice or Marc paid attention to it, since Alice was busy organising her fake money bills. He couldn't probably refuse her knowing that it would look weird to Alice if he wasn't being polite.</p><p>FP had tried his best to not burst out in anger or to send her out of his home right away, but the way she was acting so innocent was the last straw. She was doing this on purpose just to get under his skin and he was sick of it. If she really had the guts to befriend his girlfriend then she should have the guts for a confrontation as well.</p><p>Once they entered the kitchen he dropped his act and turned himself towards her, ready to start firing. ''What's your angle, Sarah?'' He hissed to her, not trying to be polite anymore. He was done being kind. If she wanted war, she could get war.</p><p>''What are you talking about, FP?'' She sighed and folded her arms together. Of course she knew what he was talking about, but she'd rather hear him say those words instead of her admitting that she loved getting on his nerves. It had never been her plan but from the moment she knew her new friend was involved with FP Jones she could made her fun out of just as much. She knew he was bitter about what went down between the two of them, and she feeling that just as much. </p><p>''I swear to you Sarah, If you do one thing to hurt her...'' He angrily pointed his finger at her, while he tried his best not to start screaming. It came out more like a threat. He wasn't even sure how to finish that sentence, knowing that he was able to make her regret it badly in multiple ways if she did hurt Alice in any way.</p><p>Meanwhile in the living room Alice grew impatient. She looked at her watch and sighed. All she wanted was a drink, and without them they couldn't continue the game anyway. </p><p>''What the hell is taking them so long? I'll get that drink myself.'' She said with a tad of annoyce in her voice and stood up to practically ran towards the kitchen. Marc was too late to even say something to hold her in her place next to him.</p><p>''You are the one ending up hurting her. How are you going to explain why she can't see me anymore?'' FP's face turned soft. He knew he couldn't possibly tell Alice to stop seeing her without an explanation. But at the same time telling her why she couldn't was going to break her heart, so he wasn't left with much choice since she hurried away. </p><p>''Exactly what I thought.'' Sarah hissed to him before there appeared a smirk on her face. She was enjoying this way too much. It wasn't if she didn't like Alice, she genuinely did. It just happened that she was dating someone she just couldn't stand.</p><p>Alice had stopped when she heard the quiet argument between her boyfriend and her best friend, so she hid behind the wall to listen what they were talking about. Alice wasn't blind even the two of them thought she was. </p><p>She had seen the tension. FP hadn't told her about the case, which only meant there was something he wasn't comfortable telling her. They were open about everything, but this was something he kept being mysterious about.</p><p>FP sighed and took a step in her direction. ''Look, I don't want to come home to look right in the face of my ex-fiancé, okay? Just don't come into my house.'' It wasn't even a question, more as a command. </p><p>She wasn't welcome and she never had been. He thought he could keep up the act for Alice, but he just couldn't anymore. Sarah wasn't really that impressed by his words and scoffed slightly, ready to snap back. </p><p>Alice had trouble holding her tears back now those words were echoing through her mind. Ex fiancé. Sarah was FP's ex-fiancé. And he had been hiding it from her. The first time she made a friend for over so long who she really got along with turned out the be a woman who was supposed to marry the man she had fallen head over heels with.</p><p>Before Sarah could even shot something back at him they heard the door slam with a loud sob coming out of the hall-way. They shared a scared look, both of them already knowing what it was. Without even wasting another second they ran after her.</p><p>Marc had seen the tears streaming down her face, but before he could even embrace her or ask her what was wrong Sarah and FP came storming into the living room. Now the piece of the puzzle came together. Marc knew what happened. You didn't have to be a genius to see what was going on now he saw Alice in tears and both FP and Sarah with worried expression on their faces.</p><p>''Alice...'' FP cracked out, not knowing where to start. There were a thousand things in his mind that he wanted to say to her, but now none of them seemed like good enough to make it all better. Everything he had been so afraid of was now happening in front of his eyes. </p><p>She sniffed, and wiped away a tear that found its way out of her eye. ''Is it true? Were you engaged?'' Her voice trembled, afraid for the answer even if she knew what they were going to say already.</p><p>Sarah and FP shared a looked and both sighed. ''Yes, we were.'' Sarah answered for the both of them. Alice had directed the question to FP, so she wasn't amused that she took her place to answer.</p><p>''I don't think I was talking to you.'' She snapped through her tears, her voice obviously cracking before locking her eyes with FP's again.</p><p>''FP?'' She tried once again. Even if she tried so hard to stay strong, all she was right now was a woman who felt betrayed by the only two out of the three people who she had trusted enough to let them in. FP had done so much for her, but keeping a secret for her like this was something she'd never expect from him. Not when he had so many chances to tell her.</p><p>''It's true.'' He answered in all honesty, with his voice now trembling as well. Seeing her standing in front of him, with the same broken look he had only seen a few times before hurt him till in his core. </p><p>All those times before he wasn't the reason she was feeling that way. He was the one helping her overcome it and create that sparkle back. But this time was different. He was the one that broke something in her.</p><p>She looked away from him, desperately trying to fight her tears. ''Al, please let me explain. There's more to this story than you know.'' He tried to take a step into her direction, hoping that she would give him this chance, but she scoffed and took a step backwards.</p><p>''I can't even look at you right now. Both of you.'' She yelled. Alice had lost the battle so her tears were streaming over her face, making her sight blurry. FP had never seen her scream out of sadness before and he hoped he would never have to witness that ever again. </p><p>''I need some fresh air.'' She breathed out, her voice shaking, and turned around towards the front door without even looking behind her. FP felt defeated, seeing her walking away from him. He wanted to chase after her, but Marc hold him back by placing his hand on his chest.</p><p>''I'll go check up on her and make sure she's safe tonight, okay? I'll keep you posted.'' FP gave him a small nod so Marc turned around and followed the way Alice had taken just a few seconds ago. </p><p>Maybe it was for the best that he didn't chase after her, even when his heart told him to make sure she was with him tonight. But that wasn't how it worked. He couldn't make it right in this very moment. He had screwed up and he had to pay for that. </p><p>FP collapsed in a chair and placed his head in his hands, trying to fight his tears from falling. Sarah still stood there in the same spot, looking to the door Alice had just disappeared out of. Her little game had backfired big time. If she had known that it was going to hurt Alice so much like it did now she would have kept her more at a distance. But there was no turning back anymore.</p><p>FP's elbows were resting on his knees, and after a few minutes he looked up at Sarah. His eyes were red and puffy from the way the tears had collected themselves before crashing down all at the same time.</p><p>''I think you should go now.'' He said quietly. In the light she had a perfect view on his wet cheeks and the glistering in his eyes. She didn't even answer. She just grabbed her coat, and walked outside, leaving FP all alone in the living room, now letting out the sobs he had been holding in. The sound of his cries filled the room, and suddenly that place that had started to feel like home once Alice started living with him felt like that big empty castle again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Staying Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc had run after Alice, who just started walking around the north side with nowhere to go. She had given up the trailer since she officially moved in with FP, but she couldn't go back to him now. Not yet. There was enough money on her bank now to pay for a motel, so that seemed like the only option, until someone grabbed her arm. </p><p>''Alice, wait a second.'' She turned around and looked into Marc's face, her red and puffy eyes meeting his blue ones. He had to swallow for a second, seeing her so broken. </p><p>Around the time they met he had seen her struggle with opening up to him for the trial, but he had never seen her at her worst. He just heard her story. It was for the very first time that he saw her with that look in her eyes. </p><p>The process of defending her and getting Hal to jail had brought them closer in a way he hadn't imagend. He wasn't running after her because she was FP's girlfriend, he was running after her because she was his friend. </p><p>''I'm not going back now, Marc.'' She croaked out, already knowing what he was going to tell her. She understood that Marc is FP's best friend and that he wanted for them to make-up, but she just couldn't look FP in the eyes right now without bursting into tears.</p><p>Every part of her body wanted to talk to FP, but she was just to hurt to even know what to see. He had hurt her in a way she never thought he ever would be able too. She always thought of him of the only person in the world that would never hurt her, and yet he did. </p><p>''You don't have to. You can stay at my place for as long as you like. Neither I or FP want you to stay in a motel, or worse.'' If he couldn't get her back to her own house then he at least needed to keep her safe in a way that was possible right now. </p><p>If she was staying with him then at least he could keep an eye on her and try to see if she was ready to go back. He knew her well enough to know that this wasn't going to be a never ending war. She just needed time and he could look out for her as long as she needed that distance. </p><p>Alice nodded sadly. She knew it was the best choice she had. In all honesty she had to admit to herself that she'd rather stay with Marc with the chance of FP showing up unexpectedly, than to pay for a hotel where she didn't feel safe.</p><p>''I'll come with you. Thank you.'' A sad smile formed on her face, trying to show him that she was genuinely grateful that he came after her and offered her a room in his house. </p><p>Other than FP she had never had someone looking out for her since her parents had passed so now it was a good feeling to know that she had a real friend she always rely on when things got worse.</p><p>During the car ride Alice had been silent. Her eyes were scanning all the houses on the north side and she realised that a big house like that didn't bother her anymore. For so long she had dreamed of living in a house like that with all the rooms she could wish for, but she knew she wouldn't be happy there if FP wasn't with her. She loved him, she was just not ready to forgive him yet, not even after everything he had done for her.</p><p>It wasn't if she doubted the fact that he loves her, she knew he does. She just couldn't understand why he would keep such a big secret for her when all she done was being honest with him from the moment he had found out about her addiction. It felt like he didn't trust her the same way she trusted him. </p><p>Marc had showed her the guest room and handed her an old t-shirt of his and some sweatpants so she had something to sleep in. She smiled gratefully and took a seat on the big bed. This room seemed even bigger than her whole trailer together.</p><p>''Alice, I do need to tell FP that you're here. Just so he knows you're safe, okay?'' He said carefully, hoping that she would understand why he needed to do that. If she had the choice she didn't want him to know where she was right now, but Marc is his best friend and she didn't like to put him in that difficult postion between the two of them.</p><p>''Yeah, I know. Thanks for being honest with me.'' She said quietly. He could have called FP behind her back, but he'd rather just be honest with her about what he was going  to do. She didn't need him betraying her as well. If she wasn't ready to see him than he would try to keep FP at a distance for now.</p><p>''Try to get some sleep. Just wake me up if you need anything.'' He smiled to her, while walking towards the bedroom door. She nodded and smiled back to him. ''I will. Thanks again, Miller.'' He chuckled when he heard the old Alice back a little.</p><p>''You got it, Smith.'' He winked before he closed the door to give her some privarcy.</p><p>Marc walked downstairs again and called FP, who answered his phone in a spilt second. He knew that FP was extremely worried, so he hoped he would relax a little knowing that Alice would be staying at his place.</p><p>''Hey, how is she?'' FP asked with a trembling voice. He was still on the verge of crying, but he had just calmed himself down so he tried to get his act together with Marc at the other side of the line.</p><p>''She's asleep in my guestroom right now. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow, but I can't promise anything.'' He explained him. FP let out a sigh of relief. </p><p>Just the thought of her wandering around the north side with now place to sleep was driving him insane. He wanted to have her home, snuggled up close to him in their bed, but at least she was staying with someone the both of them trusted. He knew Marc would take care of her for as long as possible.</p><p>''Thanks, Marc. That means a lot.'' He breathed out. There was a silence for a moment, but then Marc spoke out what he was thinking. FP may he his best friend, but he couldn't just stand and look how he was screwing up something that was making him so happy.</p><p>''FP, why haven't you told her? She opened up about her demons, why couldn't you?'' It wasn't an insult, he just wanted to understand why he didn't take the time to explain her. FP knew he made a mistake and that he should have told her from the start, but that was too late now.</p><p>''I didn't think it would ever matter. I closed that chapter of my life. But you are right, I should have told her when she asked me.'' He sighed and sat down on his couch, massaging his forehead with his hands to try to ease his headache.</p><p>''Just don't give up on her, Jones. I've never seen you with anyone before like you are with Alice.'' Marc's words made FP tear up, knowing that he was right. He had never loved for someone the way he loved Alice, not even Sarah. </p><p>She had broken his heart into a thousand pieces when he found out she had been after his money instead of genuinely loving him, so he had sworn to never open up like that before until Alice came along. She was the real deal. He knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her and that she never took him, his help or his money for granted.</p><p>''I won't, Miller. She's the love of my life. She's the woman I am supposed to grow old with.'' He croaked out. FP knew that he needed to make a big gesture for them to make-up again, he just didn't know where to start.</p><p>--</p><p>The next morning Alice got welcomed with fresh baked croissants at Marc's breakfast table. She had always loved the smell of homemade breakfast, no matter what was made. Still dressed in her pyjama's she took a seat across of him, while he was already dressed in his suit.</p><p>''How did you sleep?'' He asked politely while pouring her a glass of orange juice. She sighed softly and took a sip of her cup.</p><p>''Horrible.'' She answered in all honesty. She had been up almost the whole night thinking of FP and how'd she rather had been snuggled up in his arms. </p><p>She had never experienced the feeling of genuinely missing someone. Not that she had taken it for granted, but falling asleep in his arms was something that she just got used to that she didn't realize anymore how it was to fall asleep all by herself.</p><p>Before Marc could say something she decided to throw in a question that had been on her mind since the moment she stepped into his house. ''What do you know about FP's and Sarah's relationship?'' She asked quietly.</p><p>The not knowing was slowly killing her while she was afraid of the answer just as much. Either way she couldn't eat a thing. Marc putted down his toast and folded his hands together. He knew this conversation couldn't be avoided any longer.</p><p>''It isn't my place to tell, FP should do that. What I can tell you is that he was really devastated when he broke off the engagement. He's gotten over it, but he never had a lasting relationship ever since. Until you came along.'' He told her in all honesty.</p><p>She didn't know why, but she had assumed that Sarah was the one breaking up with him, not the other way around. ''He broke up with her?'' She asked confused. Marc nodded in agreement. </p><p>''Why?'' She asked quietly. Sarah was a beautiful woman. Most men could only ever dream of having someone like her. Everything about her looks was perfect and above it all she had always thought that the way she had acted towards her was genuine, when maybe it wasn't.</p><p>''That's up to FP to tell you.'' Alice understood that he didn't want to spill something that was private for FP, but if she wanted to find out the whole story it meant that she needed to talk to him. She missed him, but she was afraid she was going to fall right back into his arms.</p><p>He wanted to tell her the story and make her understand it, but it just wasn't his place to tell. Not that he had a clue why FP had never told her about the engagement since it was all in the past anyway, but he must have had a reason besides the fact that he thought it didn't matter.</p><p>Something he had clearly remembered was once he had called of the wedding he had thrown himself into his work to forget. Nobody really paid attention to him coping with his broken heart, but Marc had seen him struggle. </p><p>They had always been just co-workers, until one afternoon Marc had found FP in the copy room, almost ready to burst out in tears. Marc had asked him if he wanted to talk and then the bomb dropped. It was the first and only time FP had opened up to someone about what happend and how it made him feel. He had cried while Marc had listened to his story. It was the moment they became friends. </p><p>''It's your own decision, Alice, but I hope you'll give him the chance to tell you his story. I've never seen him love someone the way he loves you. He made a mistake, but that's got to mean something.'' </p><p>He looked her right into her eyes where he could read that he had hit a soft spot. She wasn't really mad, she was mostly hurt. Maybe Marc was right. The FP she had learned to know wouldn't hurt her on purpose, not after everything he had done for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Milkshake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP had found the perfect thing to show her how much he cared. It was simple and small, but she would understand what he meant. Alice wasn't a woman of the big gestures. He didn't need something expensive to show her that he loved her. As long as if it was something personal and meaningful to the both of them he knew it would be enough.</p><p>She had just been away one night but he couldn't wait much longer with reaching out. He knew that somewhere deep down she wanted to talk things through as well. Even if she wasn't ready to see him today he would show up at Marc's door every day until the moment she wanted to talk. He was willing to give her that time, even if it was going to kill him. </p><p>It just had been lunch time when FP made his way to Marc's house. He had been to Pop's to pick something up for the both of them before ringing the doorbell. His feet nervously tapped on the ground, being afraid of seeing that broken look in her eyes or hear from Marc that she didn't want to talk to him. </p><p>But there was no time to be a coward. Marc was right, she definitely was worth fighting for. And he would fight for as long as he lived. This wasn't going to be their first fight, but it was definitely the hardest.</p><p>He expected Marc to open the door, but he looked straight into Alice's eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday since she hadn't took the time to pick some of her stuff up yet, which he hoped wasn't necessary if she would be home again by tonight.</p><p>''Hey..'' He croaked out. His well rehearsed speech suddenly seemed to be forgotten the moment he looked into her eyes. </p><p>He hadn't expect for her right away before having to convince Marc to let him in. She smiled slightly as a way to tell him that she wasn't going to scream, in case he was wondering. Her conversation with Marc had left her with so much questions that she couldn't even think of being mad right now. </p><p>''Hey...'' She returned his words. There fell a silence in where both Alice and FP stared into each other's eyes. </p><p>That was a thing they were good at. With just one look they knew what the other meant, words weren't needed. Even when they didn't even know each other a year already, that was something that had been there from the start. But now those moment of direct eye-contact  weren't enough anymore.</p><p>When he snapped out of his trance he nervously handed her over the milkshake he was holding. She furrowed her eye brow and noticed that there was a note on top of it, right in front of the straw. He looked at the note as well, hoping that she would open it, which she did.</p><p>It was worth waiting for. I don't want to miss out anymore.</p><p>She smiled slightly, knowing that he had remembered. One of the first times they were in Pop's together she had him made order her favourite: a strawberry milkshake. She had told him that it was too bad he had missed out on it and he told her that both she and the milkshake were worth waiting for. It had been so sweet and she couldn't do anything else but smile. She was the strawberry milkshake she was holding in her hands.</p><p>''I don't either...FP.'' She whispered, her eyes tearing up. She realised that what she just said probably didn't really make that much sense.</p><p>''I don't want to miss out either.'' She explained. Even when she had promised herself not to be vulnerable or maybe to even yell at him, she just couldn't. </p><p>It wasn't if she had trouble standing up for herself, but with FP things were different. He had taken the time for her to explain how she got caught in Hal's web once, so it was time for her to listen why and how he ended up being engaged to her friend five years ago. </p><p>There were a thousand times when she had yelled to Hal when he overstepped, until she got to rehab, then she couldn't handle it anymore. She had changed since then. That fiery part of her was still there without a doubt, but FP wasn't a bad guy. She really wanted to make up with him in a normal way.</p><p>His face softened even more and he had trouble not to burst out in tears. He knew he had hurt her in a way he thought he would never be able too, but her giving him a chance to explain himself would mean everything to him.</p><p>''Can I come in?'' He asked quietly. Alice wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye and slowly grabbed his hand, intertwining them together. Maybe it was going to take some time but they were getting there.</p><p>--</p><p>Marc wasn't home, so they had the house to themselves, which was a good thing for now. She had been watching Dancing With the Stars all by herself this morning, which wasn't the same if FP wasn't there with her to make fun of the performances.</p><p>He took a seat on the couch and looked a little uneasy. He had thought about a thousand things he could say to her but none of those things felt really right. First he just needed to explain the situation to her, that seemed like a good start.</p><p>''Alice, I...'' He stuttered. It was time to be honest. About everything. She showed him her heartbreak and now he had to do the same. </p><p>''Five years ago I was engaged to Sarah.'' Even when it was something she knew already it still hurt her to hear those words coming out of his mouth. Somehow she hoped it would all be a big lie.</p><p>''She shattered my heart, Al.'' He croaked out. His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. He had promised himself not to cry in front of her, but there was no way he could tell her about everything that happened without showing his real emotions.</p><p>She hated it to see him like this. It was the first time she had really seen him cry and she knew that this wasn't to get her sympathy. It only showed her how much Sarah has hurt him a way that broke him. The nod  in her stomach that told her he betrayed her weren't gone that easily, but first it was time for him to tell his story, than she tell hers.</p><p>''Five years ago I worked for her on a case... we had a connection, or at least I thought we had. And then I fell in love.'' He was now looking her in her eyes. His tears stopped streaming, but the redness in his eyes told her that was still fighting to keep himself together.</p><p>''I really thought I had found the one. I proposed to her and she said yes. I'd never had been so happy in my life.'' His voice was raspy. He poked his tongue into his cheek and shook his head slightly.</p><p>''A week before the wedding I found out she wasn't with me because she genuinely loved me. There was just one thing she found interesting about me. My money.'' He clapped his hands together and looked down at the floor in front of him, not being able to face her. The only one who had known the true story about why their engagement was broken off was Marc.</p><p>Back in that time they weren't the closest friends, but Marc had found him totally broken on a work day, so he had spilled his guts for him to swear to never tell anybody. He had some girlfriends after her that he had told Alice about before they got together, but that had never turned out into something serious. Until Alice came into his life and loving someone got a new meaning.</p><p>Alice wiped away the tears that had found its way to her cheek. She'd never expect something like this. Sarah was her friend, someone who she could trust and genuinely seemed like a good person. </p><p>But she broke the heart of the only person who ever made her feel loved in a way that she couldn't even imagine being possible. All this time he had helped her facing her demons while she didn't even know he was carrying his own.</p><p>''What happened then?'' She asked lowly, her voice trembling. The rage she had filled to him yesterday had disappeared. Not because she didn't think he made a good decision by keeping this a secret from her, but because there was way more behind it than she thought.</p><p>''I called off the wedding. And that was that. Never saw her again until that day in Pop's.'' He told her in all honesty. He scooted over closer to her and softly grabbed her hands. When she didn't take them back he squeezed them gently.</p><p>''I had no idea.'' She whispered softly, looking directly into his eyes and seeing the sadness right through it. For some reason she had thought that Sarah was the one breaking up with him and him still being in love with her, until Marc told her a different story yesterday night.</p><p>Now it all made just a little more sense. He had been afraid to love after someone shattered his heart. He thought people loved him for his money, while Alice saw so much more behind the rich lawyer she once laid eyes one. She had fallen in love with his  mind and his soul, not everything around it. </p><p>''You could have told me. I would have never judged you, you know that.'' She freed one of her hands and placed it on his cheek to softly stroke his stubble. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes when he felt her fingers touching his face.</p><p>''That's not what I was afraid of. I just couldn't face that part of my past. I closed that chapter and I wasn't ready to open that again. Not after I finally started letting someone in again.'' He admitted softly. She slowly leant in to let their forehead rest against each other.</p><p>''I know I should have told you. Especially after our meeting at Pop's. I never meant to lie to you.'' They sat in silence for a few moments, knowing that everything would be fine between them. She nuzzled her nose against his, trying to tell him that it was all okay.</p><p>How could she possibly stay mad at him for net telling her a secret like this when she lied about her addiction on front of his face? Sure it was a totally different secret, but in the end it was both of their darkest secrets they were afraid to share with the world because it was just too painful. His heart got shattered by a woman, her soul got broken by a man. But she knew they had both rebuild that part of themselves.</p><p>She loved him with everything she had in her, which didn't mean he hadn't hurt her. They both had a lot of baggage they needed to share before, but now everything was out in the open and they could help each other. He had done so much to help her find herself again, she could now help him to face this. He didn't have to do that alone.</p><p>FP slowly leant back a little, trying to make her look into her eyes. ''I really thought I loved her. But now I look back I think I was just in love with the idea of finally finding my soulmate. I wasn't broken because I lost her. I was broken because finding that one special person suddenly seemed so far away again.''</p><p>His hands travelled towards the crook of her neck, so she leant into his touch and gave him a sad smile. She wished she could take all his pain away, but it was too late for that.</p><p>''Little did I know my soulmate was already on her way.'' He whispered softly. There was the sparkle in his eyes again that had been there from the moment he got her attention. It was something she couldn't explain but every time she saw it she fell in love over and over again.</p><p>''You're the one, Alice. You're the one I am supposed to be with. Forever.'' He said with his voice full of love. He smiled at her when he saw that a happy tear had escaped her eyes. He had thought it for a while now, but it felt great to finally say out loud to her, even under these circumstances.</p><p>''That's good because you're not getting rid of me that easily.'' She joked through her tears and made him laugh. Before she could say anything else he finally kissed her again. It had just been a day but it felt like he hadn't kissed her in ages. She had the softest lips he had ever kissed and he just couldn't wait to kiss these lips the rest of his life.</p><p>''Please be honest with me in the future, okay? You helped me through my darkest times. I want to be there for yours as well. You don't have to anything alone, ever again. I love you.'' She whispered quietly.</p><p>Even if she had promised herself not to run back into his arms, so knew now way to well that he hadn't lied to her to hurt her, or because he still had feelings for Sarah. He hadn't told her because this was his emtional baggage. This was his demon and he needed help to face that demon with her help, not with her as his enemy. She wouldn't let him do this on his own.</p><p>''I love you too, Alice. I love you so much.'' Once again he leant in to kiss her. His hands were placed on her waist to pull her body a little closer to his. He would take the rest of his life to make-up to her if he had to.</p><p>''Can we please go home, now?'' She said shyly while playing with the hair on the back of his head. He smiled and nodded softly. She was the thing that made his house feel like a real home and he just knew that one day they were going to raise their own family there.</p><p>''Let's go home.'' He whispered, and grabbed her hand to stand up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Deadly Combination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice hadn't seen Sarah in over a week. Ever since the explotion at game night Alice tried to avoid her, not knowing what to think about her role in the whole story. Sarah had tried to call her several times, but she hadn't picked up her phone. Not because she didn't want to talk about what happened, but because she wasn't ready to face her yet. </p><p>FP had told her that if she wanted to stay friends with Sarah that he would support her, since he knew how important it was for her to finally have a good friend. He wasn't going to forbid for Alice to hang out with her, that should be her own choice, as long as he didn't have to face her anymore. That was just too much.</p><p>Even if he had broken her heart, as far as he was concerend Sarah hadn't known about Alice dating him, so she probably didn't have any wrong intentions with her. Of course he had warned Alice, but in the end it should be her own choice. That wasn't his to make. </p><p>She had been thinking about the friendship a lot and knew how much she was attached to it. They had been friends before Sarah had found out that she was dating FP now, so she hoped that their bond had been sincere. Ignoring her the past week had been difficult, even when she needed the distance to think everything through.</p><p>There was just one thing that bothered her the most. Sarah had not only hurt her, she had hurt FP even worse. It was all in the past, but just thinking of the fact that she had broken something in him made her angry. Just because of that she wasn't sure she would ever be able to look Sarah in the eyes and not see that.</p><p>There was no use in avoiding her any longer, since Alice was reading a book in the university's hall when Sarah came her way. She looked a bit nervous, but Alice wanted it to come from her side, not the other way around.</p><p>''Alice, can we please talk about what happened?'' She started, placing her bag on the ground and sitting next to her. </p><p>Alice sighed quietly and closed her book to properly face her. She had given FP the chance to explain himself so she thought she should give Sarah the same opportunity. </p><p>''Yeah, fine. Talk.'' With everything she got she was trying to stay tough while in fact she was hoping that Sarah would come over to finally say something. Her friendship meant a lot to Alice and she was about to find out if that feeling was mutal.</p><p>There fell a silence, since Sarah just didn't know how to start. She knew that she had hurt both FP and Alice. What happened five years ago wasn't something she was proud of – the opposite actually. The last thing she expected was to befriend the woman he was dating now and it felt like the universe was trying to get back at her for what she did to FP.</p><p>''Do you believe me when I say that I didn't know you were dating him when we became friends?'' She started. Alice turned around to be able to look her right into her eyes and hold their stare for a moment, like she was trying to read the truth in her eyes.</p><p>''I do. But if you think that's why I am mad then you are pretty delusional.'' She wanted to grab her bag and leave, but Sarah grabbed her arm, standing up along with her.</p><p>''FP is the one who should have told you.'' She shot back. Alice scoffed and threw her bag on the ground again. </p><p>Without a doubt FP should have told her about his engagement, but he wasn't the only one mistaken. She was in the position to tell her too, or even push FP to open up to her. This wasn't just FP's mistake. </p><p>''You could have opened your mouth as well, but you kept quiet, knowing that it was coming out some day. You lied to me on purpose.'' Alice croaked out, fighting against the tears that were stinging in her eyes. Sarah opened her mouth to stay something, but Alice wasn't done talking. </p><p>''You broke him, Sarah.'' She said quietly, not fighting against her tears anymore. She let them win the battle. </p><p>It had been the first time in her life she ever experienced this. Even if she wasn't the one who got betrayed while being engaged, she could feel his pain as if it was her own. Maybe this was the way FP had felt while she was suffering.</p><p>Sarah looked down to the ground, knowing that Alice was right. She had really broken someone's soul. Her eyes met Alice's blue ones and she nodded slowly.</p><p>''I choose for safety and security. Not love.'' She tried to explain her, as if it was a good excuse. Sarah had found something in FP other than what he had found in her. While he had fallen head over heels with her, she had seen a safe future. </p><p>She wanted to settle down and have a life where she shouldn't worry about money, maybe have some kids as well. FP wanted that too, his reasons were just different than hers. He had overheard a conversation of Sarah and her mom where she told her the truth of why she was about to marry FP, and then hell broke loose.</p><p>When Sarah had shared her doubts with her mom she had told her that she needed to remember why she was doing this in the first place. FP was loaded. He could give her the life of a princess. She had told her daughter that he was to blinded by love to even see that the feeling wasn't mutal and Sarah had agreed with her. That was the moment FP broke. </p><p>''Alice, do you love, FP?'' Sarah asked her curiously, even if she knew the answer already. She nodded slowly and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.</p><p>''More than I can possibly explain.'' She answered in all honesty. Sarah took a step closer to her and placed her hand on her upper arm. Alic e yanked it away, so Sarah took a step backwards again.</p><p>''I didn't. I'm not proud of what I did, but it's in the past. I don't want to lose you because of that.'' Alice didn't know whether to be happy or to be angry. She wanted for them to get a long, but she wasn't sure she would be able to look past it for the rest of her life. How could she possibly face her boyfriend at home and see her everyday knowing what she had done to him?</p><p>''We'll see how it goes.'' She answered lowly, not ready to give her an answer yet. It was going to take her some time to think things through and she needed to discuss this with FP first. </p><p>If she was really going to be a part of her life than FP should feel okay with that and not just do it for her.Sarah knew that it was going to take a lot to win back her trust, but she was going to do her best for that.</p><p>''Are we still on the for the Halloween party tonight? We were supposed to dress up as Mickey and Minnie.'' She joked a little, hoping to earn a smile from Alice. </p><p>They had planned it a while ago, since there was a big party organised by the school were everybody was supposed to come in a costume. A few weeks ago they decided to go as Mickey and Minnie mouse together, because that seemed like fun to do.</p><p>''Yeah. I'll be there.'' She said quietly, not really looking forward to it. Maybe it was just the first test to see if Alice really could stay friends with her.</p><p>--</p><p>That night Alice came into the building of her university dressed as Minnie mouse. It seemed like everybody was already intoxicated from drinking the whole night, while she wasn't planning on drinking one bit. </p><p>Not that she wasn't allowed to, but Dominic had advised her to not come in touch with anything that might be addictive. She always listened to his advice so she wouldn't touch any alcohol.</p><p>She walked over to the place some of her classmates were sitting, including Sarah. The both of them were five to ten years older than most of them, and Alice had still difficulties with fitting in. </p><p>That was partly her own fault because she was so closed about her life and everything that happened to her, but on the other hand it wasn't if they tried to make her feel included. They were just different in some ways. </p><p>She remembered having other interests when she was twenty five as well, that was when she had started here for the very first time. Now ten years had passed already. Still had been a long time since she had a night out all by herself and she kind of missed the vibe. Watching tv shows with FP at home was something she loved too nowdays, but it was good to be out again without him for a change. </p><p>''Alice! What do you want to drink? Beer? Wine? Vodka?'' Sarah said happy, clearly tipsy already. It was as if she had totally forgotten about everything that happend. She smiled slightly and shook her head. </p><p>''Just some apple juice, thanks.'' She wasn't really enjoying the vibe and the fact that she was probably the only sober one there didn't really help either. Luckily nobody said something about her not wanting to drink so that was one less thing to worried about.</p><p>After an hour she actually started to have fun while playing some games with her classmates in a way she hadn't done before. Maybe they weren't so bad after all. She had been exactly the same when she was their age, so she couldn't possibly blame them for the way they behaved right now. She just grew past that, but could still enjoy watching them.</p><p>Sarah was looking in her bag, to find something she had brought to the party to make it more fun. She took out small plastic bag, filled with the white stash Alice was oh so familiar with. With a loud giggle she showed the group, who almost started to cheer. It was illegal, but none of them could care just a little bit about that.</p><p>It was in that very moment Alice realised she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. This was bad news. If the universe was giving her a sign that this wasn't going to work out then this was it. The woman that had broken FP was now holding the one thing that had broken her. It was over now. They were done.</p><p>While she felt a panic attack coming up she grabbed her back and ran out of the building without looking back again. She need to get home and be with FP as fast as she could. Even when Sarah didn't know about her addiction, right now it felt like a big red flag that told her to run and never look back. If she didn't even knew she was ready to forgive Sarah and she was using drugs without her knowing than this was it. The end of a friendship. </p><p>--</p><p>FP was holding her into his arms while lying back into the couch. She had cried for the past thirty minutes without saying a word. He had no idea what was wrong so he just soothed her hair, waiting for her to calm down and for her to be ready to talk.</p><p> His lips softly planted a kiss on the top of her head while she listened to his calm heartbeat. For some reason that feeling always got her back on the earth again.</p><p>She pushed herself up a little so she could face him, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her cheeks still wet from her tears.</p><p>''She had cocaine with her to the party.'' Alice croaked out. FP felt himself fill with rage almost immediately since he already didn't have that much patience and calmness when it came to Sarah, but this felt like the last straw. </p><p>He would have accepted her knowing that Alice needed a friend into her life, but this was it. He was never going to let Sarah close to her ever again.</p><p>''If I see her close to you one more time I'll make sure she'll regret it.'' He almost whispered in an angry low tone which scared her a little. Not because she thought he would do things he would regret, but just because she thought Sarah wasn't worth all that trouble. </p><p>Alice tried to control her breath and looked him into his eyes. ''It's over. We're never going to see each other again. I don't want to be involved with those kind of people. I don't want to lose control again.'' She knew there was a chance she would have a relapse, so she was trying to avoid everyone and everything that had to do with something addictive, especially when it came to drugs.</p><p>''But that's not the worst part. I couldn't look her in the eyes without seeing the woman who broke you.'' She whispered quietly, her voice cracking, while the tears started streaming down her face again. He pulled her back into his chest and tried to shush her while holding back his own tears. He needed to stay strong for her.</p><p>''I am so sorry, Al.'' He whispered softly. For a moment he smelled the scent of her hair, since that always calmed him down, before she came up from his chest again, her hair sticking to her cheeks.</p><p>''What for?'' She asked him confused, wiping away her hair out of her face. He softly grabbed her hands and squeezed them. </p><p>''I know how happy it made you that you a best friend now. I'd never wanted to take that from you.'' He said softly. </p><p>It had been part of the reason he had never told her about Sarah in the first place, knowing how much they liked the other's friendship. He was willing to forget his pain in order for happiness, but if he had known she would bring Alice in contact with her biggest demon then he would have been honest from the start.</p><p>Alice smiled sadly and placed her hand on his jaw, slowly stroking his stubble. ''You're my best friend, FP. You make me happy, I don't need anybody else for that.'' She smiled at him and he leant in to let their kiss melt together. All they needed was the other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. You're my person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later Alice had managed to convince Marc to go shopping with her, after whining about it over the phone. Things had calmed down and she avoided Sarah at all costs. Things were okay now. There were no hard feelings, but they just couldn't be friends anymore.</p><p>Alice and Sarah hadn't spoken anymore after the party. Both of them knew that they couldn't look past what happened. At first Alice had been sad about it, but then she realised she didn't need that kind of energy around her.</p><p>She might not have a lot of friends around her, but the ones that did loved her in a way she didn't even had loved herself for a long time.Marc was one of them, so she was really glad that he was going with her to prepare the surprise for FP.</p><p>FP couldn't know she and Marc were going out to shop so it had to be on a day where he was out of town working. Luckily that day came faster than she'd imagined.</p><p>Alice had been very nervous about the idea, but she knew this was something she needed to do. Everything about it felt right. He had done so much for her to make sure she was becoming the strong woman she was once so she was going to try to help him deal with the past.</p><p>''Are you going to tell me what you needed me to come with you so badly?'' He asked curious, since she had been all mysterious about it.</p><p>She was nervous to tell him, but if she could trust anyone with this secret then it was Marc. He had become her best friend since the trial and she trusted him with her life.</p><p>''Your hands are the same size as FP's. How would I know what size to buy for a ring otherwise?'' She dropped casually, hoping that he was getting the hint.</p><p>It took a few seconds before he processed what she just said, so he stopped walking in the middle of the street with his mouth wide open. ''Are you...?'' He stuttered and so there appeared a big smile on her face now she knew that he understood what she was saying.</p><p>''I'm going to ask him to marry me.'' She said softly, the grin on her face only growing wider. Marc just stood there, soaking in what his friend just told him.</p><p>Alice had no clue what he was thinking and it made her nervous. Was it a bad idea? Should she have thought this through more? What if FP didn't want to get married after what happened with his last engagement?</p><p>It just seemed like after he got his heart shattered she needed to be the one to propose, not the other way around. He did so much for her so she was willing to do this for him.</p><p>''Shouldn't I be doing this?'' Her voice trembled a little, suddenly overthinking every possible scenario where he would turn her down and get mad at her for pulling something like this.</p><p>Marc took a step into her direction and grabbed her upper arms. A big smile spread across his face and now Alice felt like she was able to breathe again.</p><p>''He is going to be over the moon. He is never going to expect it, but that man loves you with his whole heart. He would be crazy if he didn't say yes.'' Alice let out the breath she had been holding in from the moment she had asked him that question and so she hugged him in her enthusiasm.</p><p>''My hands are ready to find that perfect ring, let's go.'' He joked, and grabbed her hand to yank her towards the closest jewellery story.</p><p>Alice wasn't the most easy going when it came to choosing a ring. Marc had fitted twelve rings already and the lady who was helping them still seemed to smile but he had seen her impatience grow.</p><p>He could only be smile to the woman, supporting Alice in how she wanted to pick the absolute perfect one. She just hadn't found it yet. There was always something that didn't feel right or just didn't seem to be in the right style. It felt if the universe told she shouldn't even propose.</p><p>''What do you think of this one?'' Alice asked him a little hesitangly, knowing already that it wasn't the one.</p><p>Marc putted his hand in front of him to take a quick look. He turned it around and gazed towards the ring for quite some time, which made Alice nervous again. Maybe it was better than she thought?</p><p>''It's beautiful, just not the one. We have to keep looking.'' He told her in all honesty. She had felt it too, but somehow she hoped that Marc could convince her to buy one of these because he would think that would be the perfect one, since she just wasn't feeling it.</p><p>Alice sighed loudly and placed the ring a few of the rings they had tried on back into their velvet boxes.</p><p>''Come on, it's not every day that women are here to buy an engagement ring for their husbands-to-be. It's mostly the other way around.'' He had a point, but that didn't really change the fact that she didn't have a good feeling by either of these rings.</p><p>There just weren't that much choices for men, when you could pick a thousand for a woman. She hoped that with Marc with her she would have found the perfect ring on the first try, just like in movies, but that just wasn't the reality.</p><p>''Did you ever buy an engagement ring for a woman before?'' She asked him curiously, since she was done picking out rings for a moment and didn't really know anything about Marc's dating life.</p><p>He smiled slightly and shook his head. ''No, I haven't. And I don't think I ever will.'' He said quietly, clearly busy with his own thoughts.</p><p>People had asked him all the time when he was finally going to marry the woman of his dreams, but nobody knew that in those dreams there never had been a woman at all.</p><p>''You don't want to get married?'' Alice had always thought of him as the marriage kind of guy. Someone who would settle down and get kids in a matter of time. He was one of the sweetest persons she had ever meet, anyone should be lucky to marry a guy like that.</p><p>Marc looked at her, knowing that he was about to share what he had never told anyone before. It felt like once he said it out loud he could never go back, even when he was sure about his feelings. He could trust her. Both her and FP were his best friends now. If he could share his secret with anyone then they were the one to share it with at first.</p><p>''I do. I'll just never get married to a woman.'' He said to her, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.</p><p>Marc had never said those words out loud before, but it felt like there had been weight lifted of his shoulders that had been there since he was a teenager. He had dated women before, but just he thought he was supposed to, not because he felt like he had fallen in love. In a way he had loved them, but not in the way his straight male friends loved their girlfriends.</p><p>Alice smiled and grabbed his hands to squeeze it gently. ''Your prince is coming. Any guy should be lucky to have you.'' Marc placed his hands above hers and smiled gratefully.</p><p>He was lucky to have a friend like her in his life. Little did he know that she was thinking the exact same time. She was lucky to have a friend like him in her life.</p><p>They had been to every shop they could think of in town, until they ended in a small antique store as one of their last options. Neither of them expect there to be a lot of choice or to be any choice at all, but it was worth a shot.</p><p>Marc was looking at necklaces and broaches that were lying behind the glass, until his eye fell on a very specific ring. It was a simple golden ring with a little robin in the middle. Even when it wasn't something extravagant, it was the fact that it looked so simple, so calm but so powerful at the same time that caught his attention. In his eyes that's  exactly how FP is.</p><p>''Smith, I've found the one.'' He said to her, so she looked up from the other side of the store. She immediately walked over to him and followed his gaze to the ring that was so perfect in his eyes. In a split seconds she knew he was right. This was the perfect one. It was hard to explain to herself why this was the ring she was going to propose with, but it just felt right.</p><p>There formed a big grin on her face and she nodded. ''It's the one.'' She whispered to him, being totally sure.</p><p>--</p><p>It was almost midnight when FP got home from his business trip. He had been two nights away to help their company Jones &amp; Miller get a big case and promote their new cooperation.</p><p>There had been a big scandal when Tom got arrested, so lots of people left Adams &amp; Sons and wanted to join both FP and Marc with their new plans. Quitting their jobs had been a blessing in disguise, you could say. They had more clients than ever.</p><p>He expected Alice to be sound asleep by now, so he thought about getting himself a drink before going upstairs and snuggling up against her. Sometimes he wondered why he was even doing this job, but then he thought of Alice and how his help had changed her in a good way. Some people just couldn't fight for their own justice, so people like FP and Marc had to do that for them.</p><p>FP threw his jacket on the coat rack and walked into their living room, being surrounded by what it seemed like hundreds of candles, with Alice standing in the middle. The lights were dimmed, all the focus went to the woman looking at the man she was about to propose too.</p><p>It was almost a cliche, but since their relationship had been such a rollercoaster and she was the one proposing tonight, that she would do at least one thing by the book. It was simple, but it created the exact vibe Alice was hoping for.</p><p>''Al, what's this?'' He said with a smile on his face, knowing  that she had done something special for him. She gestured for him to come over with her hand, barely able to hold back her tears and she hadn't even started yet.</p><p>From the moment he had come into the room she knew it for sure. This was the man she wanted to be with the rest of her life. This was the man she was supposed to marry. Everything about him was perfect to her and she fell in love over and over again with him every day.</p><p>She took both his hands in hers and walked backwards so they were now in the middle of the room again. His heart beat went up, seeing the sparkle in her eyes that he admired so much. He had seen her so broken, but she was herself again. A beautiful and strong woman who knew her self-worth.</p><p>''You're my person, FP.'' She croaked out. He squeezed her hands slightly, encouraging her to go on. He didn't understand what was happening, but he could sense that this was something she needed to do.</p><p>She sniffed and smiled to him when she saw the glistering in his eyes as well. The way she was looking so effortlessly beautiful in the candle the light was making him tear up instantly. Looking into his calm eyes made her realise that she could take the world aslong as he was with her.</p><p>''Before you came into my life I was living a real nightmare. You were just the only one who took the time to wake me up.'' For over more ten years Alice had been trapped in Hal's web, without her even noticing that she fell into it. There was no one who tried to get her out of there, not even herself. He had done everything to help her better her life, without even asking something in return.</p><p>''And now I'm living the life I could only ever dream of. You made all my wildest dreams turn into a reality.'' By now she was crying  while she never broke the eye contact for a second. His hands were squeezing hers now real tightly, because he felt were she was going with this.</p><p>In his eyes he had only ever hold out his hands for her to grab it. She was the one that had done everything in her power to make herself better, he had just always supported her in a journey in every possible way he could.</p><p>''I never imagined loving someone the way I am loving you.'' She let go of his hands and grabbed the velvet box out of her back pocket.</p><p>Now it was time for the moemtn she had been so nervous about. The moment that could change everything. She knew what she was about to do was a big risk. He had been hurt by the last woman he gave his heart too, but she wanted him to show that she wasn't like that. She loved him for who he is and she always will.</p><p>Alice got down on one knee and opened the box. Just when she was about to pop the question he interrupted her. All her words had touched him so much that he wasn't able to hold back his tears anymore, and he knew what she was about to ask. Before he was giving her the time to ask her important question, he needed to say some things as well.</p><p>''Wait...'' He croaked out. He got down on both his knees, so Alice followed his lead. Her heart was racing, thinking of how he was going to turn her down and didn't want to marry anyone in his life ever again.</p><p>''Before you ask me, I need to say some things too.'' He grabbed the box with the ring out of her hands and placed it in the little space between their knees before intertwining their hands once again. He took a deep breath and looked straight into her blue eyes who looked so innocent and terrified right now.</p><p>''You are the bravest, strongest and most powerful woman I've ever met. You're not afraid to say what you think and always see the good in people, even when they don't deserve it.'' He started his speech.</p><p>Alice looked right back at him and suddenly all her doubts disappeared. This man loved her just as much as she loves him. They were going to marry each other. She wasn't the only one proposing tonight. He was making her a promise just as much.</p><p>''That's just one of the thousand things I love about you. You challenge me to become a better person every day. You're my soulmate, Alice.'' The tears streamed down his face and she let out a chuckle, feeling so touched by his sweet words.</p><p>For so long she didn't believe in soulmates, until FP came into her life. Now her soulmate was sitting right in front of her, with tears of joy in his eyes.</p><p>It was time to ask him. It was time to say out loud what she wanted to do badly, even when she never thought to ever ask someone, or to even love someone that much to be ready to marry them. FP Jones changed all of that.</p><p>She took back the velvet box and held it in front of him with a big grin on her face. Even when she knew the answer, she wanted to ask him and wanted him to say it out loud.</p><p>''FP Jones, will you marry me?'' She said quietly, her eyes sparkling in the candle light and a warm feeling glowing through her body.</p><p>''I will marry you, Alice Smith.'' He grinned and rested his forehead against hers. Alice had never thought she would propose to someone one day, but now she was doing it to the love of her life.</p><p>She grabbed the ring out of the velvet  box and slowly shoved it down his ring finger. With a proud look in his eyes he gazed to the beautiful ring and finally kissed her. Life had handed both of them some shitty cards when it came to love but now they were starting their fairy-tale together. They were getting their happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the third time this week her breakfast made an appearance. The signs were there, but Alice tried to ignore with everything that she had in her that it was possible. The shower was running to make sure FP couldn't hear her throw up, but the sound she made wasn't the thing she should be worried about. </p><p>It were her bloodshot eyes and her uncontrollably breathing pattern that would betray that something was terribly wrong. If she wouldn't get herself together FP would know sooner or later that she was hiding something from him, something big. But this was her problem. Not his. And she was going to deal with it on her own just like she always had. </p><p>Her hands were gripping onto the toilet seat to stop herself from fully collapsing on the bathroom floor as a knock on the door made her turn her head to the entrance in a split second. He couldn't possibly know what was going on as she had just told him she was taking a shower, but her anxiety was playing with her again and whispering in her ear that she had lost the game.</p><p>''Babe, I am off to work. See you tonight!'' He yelled to overrule the sound of the running water. </p><p>Alice shut her eyes as she heard him talk, knowing that if she'd open the door she'd tell everything. But what was there to tell? She didn't even know for sure. Maybe that was the first step before spiraling in the worst case scenarios. </p><p>''Be safe, honey!'' Alice voice trembled, but she was sure that he wouldn't notice because of the echo of the bathroom and the door that separated them. </p><p>The second she could hear him walk down the stairs she broke down in tears once again, knowing that she didn't even have to take test to be sure of what was going on with her body. Still, she needed the proof even if she wasn't ready to face the truth. It wasn't going to disappear by ignoring the child that was growing inside her. </p><p>Alice collected all the power that she had left in her body to crawl towards the cabinet to throw everything out to find what she had been looking for. For some reason she always kept a few pregnancy's test there, just in case of a scare. </p><p>She only had used it once after FP asked her too when her period was very late. Ironically enough she hadn't been stressed about her scares as she knew her body well enough to know when something had changed, but this time she had known it from the very first second. And her body? She told her multiple times a day that she was indeed carrying a child. </p><p>With trembling fingers she had difficulty opening the packing of the test, and when she finally managed to do so she threw it away in the corner of the room. The package ended in the bathtub, but she wasn't paying attention to that. </p><p>Even though she knew the drill by now, she still checked what she needed to do and what the result would tell her. Two minutes. Two damn minutes that felt like an eternity as she waited for something she already knew. </p><p>And she was right. After counting all hundred-twenty seconds out loud with her eyes closed she opened them again and met the two bright pink stripes.  It was one thing knowing your body, but it was another thing when science proofed that the one thing you were so afraid of was actually true. </p><p>Her mouth fell open as the tears streamed down her cheeks, without her own permission. How could she be so stupid? Hadn't she made enough mistakes in her life? Hadn't she screwed up her own life already? How could she possibly have the responsibility of being a Mom?</p><p>And then there was FP. The father of her child. The man she married. The one person she loved more than anything in this world. They say, that if you love someone enough you can let them go, right? Was that what she needed to do now? Should she make the decision for him and just disappear?</p><p>The answer was simple. This was something she had to deal with. FP didn't ask for a child. Hell, he had never even brought them up before. It wasn't her right to push this on him when his career was finally going to right way again. He had a beautiful company with his best friend. A child didn't fit that picture. </p><p>There was just one solution. She needed to get out there as fast as possible. The only reason when she could get back was if she had gotten rid of it. He didn't have to know, she just had to act quickly. </p><p>**</p><p>''Al?'' FP called through the house. No response. Not even the sound of a door slamming, telling him she was on his way. </p><p>He peaked into their bedroom to see if she was taking a nap, following the bathroom in case she was taking a relaxing bath where in she had fallen asleep. No sign of her. Not a little bit. Did she have an appointment and forgot to mention that to him? But then she would have left a note, wouldn't she?</p><p>His hands reached for his pocket to grab his phone and quickly called her, expecting her to pick up and tell she was just doing some grocery shopping. No sound. Her phone was shut, but why would she do that? This wasn't something Alice did out of the blue and he was slowly starting the get worried. </p><p>As he dialed Marc's number he putted on his jacket again, deciding that if she wasn't home she'd probably be outside somewhere. All he knew that this was serious and that he wanted to find her. His heart was pounding in his chest as Marc answered the phone. </p><p>''Jones, what is it?'' Marc asked calmly, as he expected for FP to ask something about their on going cases. </p><p>''Miller, have you seen Alice? Did she contact you recently? She isn't home and I am starting to get worried.'' FP tried to hide his nerves, but by now that was a lost cause as his best friend knew him through and through. Besides, Alice was one of Marc's best friends so he'd probably share his concern.</p><p>''No, I haven't. It doesn't sound like Alice to disappear without saying a word? Should we look for her?'' If his friend really had gone without saying a word then he figured there was something wrong with her. </p><p>Alice wasn't the kind of person to run away, or to not tell anybody where she was going, especially not when she knew FP was easily worried. Maybe she had just forgotten, but in that case that would be the best outcome. </p><p>But his gut told him that Alice was upset about something that she wasn't ready to share. But what on earth could that be? What would she want to run away from that she couldn't tell her husband or best friend? Did Hal return? Did she relapse?</p><p>''I'm on my way already. If I don't know where she is after dinner I'll call you back, okay?'' FP appreciated a lot that Marc would be ready to go look for her in just a split second, telling him that he truly cared about her too. He really was a partner in crime that he couldn't be without now.</p><p>He hang up the phone and closed his front door, ready to start his search. But the small town of Riverdale suddenly didn't seem so small anymore. ''Where the hell are you, Alice?'' FP said quietly to himself. </p><p>**</p><p>''Have you been here before, Mrs. Jones?'' The sweet lady behind the desk looked at Alice with her deep blue sapphire eyes, radiating something soft that was almost ironic considering the hospital department she was at. </p><p>But a loving smile and the calmness in her eyes didn't betray that what she was about to go through was very hard and traumatic.</p><p>''Nope, I haven't.'' Alice said quietly, ashamed of even being here. But it was almost over. </p><p>She had just had to be here for an hour and she'd be done carrying such a big responsibility, something that could shatter FP's life. </p><p>When she would get back she could tell him that she had a creative brain wave and needed to take a walk in the park to give it a proper place in her mind. It wasn't too weird if she hadn't told him that she went outside, right? </p><p>Okay, normally she always left a note or at least texted him. But she would find her way out. FP didn't need to know. Never. This secret was dying with her in her grave so they could live happily ever after.</p><p>''Can you fill this in for me, please? The doctor will be with you in a second.'' The lady with the shining smile that was slowly terrifying her handed her over a form, and with that Alice understood that it was just a matter of seconds before she'd be in that room.</p><p>Even when there were few chairs left, she'd rather sat herself down on the floor. Her back slid down the wall until her legs followed and she pulled her knees to her chest. So many questions, so many formalities. And for what? She just didn't want her baby anymore, why did it have to be so difficult?</p><p>What she didn't know is that a familiar face had spotted her at the end of the hallway, walking hand in hand with his boyfriend. They had to turn right for their appointment, but Marc jerked his man towards the hallway, quickly walking Alice's way.</p><p>''Smith, what the hell are you doing here? FP is worried sick, he is looking all over town for you.'' Marc said worried as he stopped walking once he was in front of her. Alice froze immediately as she heard his voice, hoping that if she kept quiet enough she'd disappear.</p><p>But that wasn't true. She wouldn't be able to run away from this. But maybe she could convince Marc to be quiet about the secret that she was still carrying, maybe it wasn't too late. When he didn't get an answer but her body started shaking instead, he kneeled in front of her to hold her shoulders.</p><p>''Alice, look at me. What is going on?'' He said as softly as possible, in the hope to not make her upset and avoid a panic attack. </p><p>If he'd get her so far to panic in the middle of the hospital he wouldn't be able to get her out of it without FP here. And before he knew why she had been hiding out here he wouldn't call. </p><p>Not because he didn't want his partner to stop worrying, but because he knew all to well that if Alice could tell someone her troubles it was to her husband. But for some reason she chose not to, and he wanted to find out why that was.</p><p>Alice just started at him while the tears kept coming and so his eyes drifted towards the forms in her hands, which he slowly grabbed. It took him a moment to read, but it was all too clear now. Alice was pregnant and she was going to get rid of it. </p><p>''Are you pregnant? Does FP know about it?'' Marc asked calmly, even when his heart was pounding like crazy. </p><p>He wasn't sure whether she had gone through the procedure already, which would mean he was too late, or that she wasn't sure whether to got through with it. He prayed with everything that he had in him that she was still carrying FP's child so he'd be able to snap her out of her spiraling thoughts. </p><p>''I can't ruin his life, Marc. I really can't.'' Alice cried quietly, holding her head with her hands as she could barely register the man sitting in front of her. The world around her seemed to observe all her oxygen, but when she felt him embracing her tightly all seemed a little bit more okay. </p><p>''What are you talking about, Alice? You are the best thing that has ever happened to him.'' He whispered in her ear. His eyes met that of his boyfriend, who gave him a sympathetic nod as he understood that this was something he needed to fix first. </p><p>He slowly pulled her back to look into her eyes again and even though they were bloodshot, it looked like she was calming down. He cupped her cheeks to wipe away the last tears that were streaming down her face as she tried to catch her breath. </p><p>''Alice, you are my best friend. And as your best friend I am saying that this isn't something you can decide on your own. FP should know, and I know that if you'd be honest with yourself you'd know that too.'' He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. </p><p>Alice kept quiet. Not because she disagreed, the opposite actually. But that was too hard to say out loud. This could mean the end of her marriage, and she was the reason why. How would she ever be able to forgive herself for doing that? She was about to lose the only thing in the world that kept her sane. </p><p>**</p><p>When FP had finally reached the hospital Alice, Marc and his boyfriend were waiting outside for him. He was filled in on all the details and his head was about to explode. Why didn't Alice think she could tell him about her pregnancy? And most of all, why did she decide to abort it all by herself? Why did she want to go through something so traumatic without talking to him first?</p><p>As soon as his eyes met hers he ran her way and embraced her harder than he had ever done before. His wife was safe and sound in his arms. And not only she was, their child was safe too, thanks to Marc. </p><p>''You have no idea how glad I am that both of you are safe.'' He said emotionally as he had trouble holding back his tears. </p><p>Goosebumps formed on Alice's arm the second she heard him talking about the growing child inside her, which was something she still hadn't fully processed. She had expected him to yell at her, to tell her that she was an awful person. </p><p>Maybe even tell her that she should have gone through with it. But this? No. This wasn't what she expected. He just held her in his loving arms, whispering sweet words in her and caressing her back. </p><p>''Thanks for finding her, Marc. We're okay now.'' He smiled to his friend, without letting go of Alice. Marc smiled at his two friends and took the hint. It was their time to talk about their future, that wasn't his business. He did his job. </p><p>''You scared me, Alice.'' He said quietly, as he led her to the bench so she could sit. Her legs were weak and she still hadn't said a word.</p><p>He noticed that her lips were still sealed, and instead of getting frustrated about what she had done, or what she was about to do, he grabbed both her hands and squeezed assuringly. He was with her, and he wasn't going to let go. Never. </p><p>''Why didn't you tell me? It's our baby that you are carrying. Didn't you think I had the right to know?'' The hurt was shimmering through in the way he talked, which was something he just couldn't hold back anymore. </p><p>The thought of what would have happened if Marc hadn't been in the hospital with his boyfriend was making him sick to his stomach. But Alice was a woman with a lot of baggage. There was a reason that she walked away and made her decision without consulting him. But what was it?</p><p>''I am not cut out to be a mother, FP.'' She cried silently. ''Why would I make a child suffer by having a drug addicted mother as a parent? Isn't that cruel? Don't they deserve better?'' </p><p>FP's heart shattered when he heard her talk and how she so easily talk herself down like that. After all they had been through, after all the talks they had, somehow that little broken woman was still hiding there, waiting for something big to happen to come out. </p><p>He blamed himself for thinking they were over that, but could you ever get passed that, really? After hating yourself for so many years? After being disrespected all your life? Three years of unconditional love wouldn't heal that wound, no matter how hard he tried. </p><p>FP opened his mouth to say something, to comfort her and to make sure that everything she thought was a lie. But Alice took her chance first. </p><p>''And you, FP... You are the light in my life. How could I do this to you?'' She said so quiet that he could barely hear her. But he did. And he felt every word. </p><p>He hold her head in his hands to make sure she was looking at him directly as he spoke, hoping that the honesty in his eyes would convince her of the following words. </p><p>''Alice, you are the most extraordinary person I've ever met.  You are so loving, so caring, you would be the greatest mother I would have ever known. And our baby? He or she is one lucky bastard for having you as a Mom, you hear me?'' FP couldn't fight his tears anymore and involuntarily let them escape the corners of his eyes. </p><p>''You would want a baby with me?'' Alice asked confused, her voice nothing but a soft whisper. A grin started to form on FP's face and nodded slowly. </p><p>One of his hands traveled down to hers to start to fiddle with her wedding ring. They made a pact that they would make each other happy till death parts them and he was definitely going to live up to that promise. That would include fighting every demon that was coming their way.</p><p>''I've always wanted a family with you, Al. Nothing would make me happier than having a little version of us waddling through the house. You know why? A person that's half yours is going to be the most wonderful little baby.'' He said as he cried happily. </p><p>There formed a grin on Alice's face that he hadn't seen anymore after she had been released from rehab and came back home to surprise him. Not because she hadn't been happy the last three years, she definitely was, but because there was something so special about that. Maybe it was because all the things that she had made up about herself weren't true after all. She had fought one of her hardest battles and this was the smile of a winner. </p><p>''And the other half they get from me? We're going to fix that.'' He joked playfully, earning a laugh from her that was followed by a sob from all the crying.</p><p>''I'm so sorry for scaring you. An old habit took me over and--'' Alice started to ramble, but FP cut her off quickly before she would start blaming herself again.</p><p>''It's okay, baby. We had never talked about having a family before, and that's one me. I should have told you from the start that I saw you as the mother of my children. I have from day one.'' He smiled, and finally leant in to kiss her again. </p><p>Alice closed her eyes as she felt FP's lips touch hers, and even when it had just been a few hours it felt like she was kissing him for the first time over and over again. He never let her down and that was something she should have known by now. But her thoughts whispering all the negative things about herself was so much easier to listen to. </p><p>''But Al, this has to be your decision too. I don't want you to do this for me.'' He said softly as he pulled back, stroking her cheek with his thumb. </p><p>Alice nodded quietly, agreeing with that this wasn't a decision one of them had to make. This had to be something they both fully supported, especially when it was about a life that was in their hands now.</p><p>''So, do you want to be the mother of my children, Alice? Do you want to raise a family with me?'' He asked her shyly, having no idea whether she actually wanted this to happen or not.</p><p>If he had to believe her plan earlier she wasn't so fond about the idea of having kids, but he hoped that a part of her was open to the picture of them as a happy family, including one or more kids. </p><p>Alice smiled widely as he asked her so insecurely, because there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. </p><p>''There's nothing I'd rather want, FP.'' She said dreamily, before locking their lips again. </p><p>FP smiled into the kiss and let his hands rest on her abdomen, softly stroking the area as if he was saying to the growing baby that from now on their father was there too. </p><p>Alice's demons were big, but they had always been stronger. And he'd be there every second of the way to make sure she knew that she was the most powerful woman he'd ever met. He was just the lucky guy that she fell in love with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice looked at herself in the mirror as she wore a grey oversized hoodie that FP had bought for her. It had been a few months since she had given up her tights shirts or low-cut blouses. By now she was eight months pregnant and her belly was obviously showing. You could better say that she was almost bursting now.</p><p>It felt weird though, not being able to dress the way she wanted and felt most confident in. The last months she had seen her body change into something she had never seen before, including all the things people never told her would happen when you were pregnant. Mothers to be always made it seem like a dream coming true and talked about walking on cloud nine all the time.</p><p>Well, Alice could say that with her nipples hurting all the time and having the bladder control of an old woman, being pregnant wasn't always the fairy-tale they made it out to be. One thing that all those women in magazines were right about though was that none of the discomfort mattered as you knew that a miracle was growing inside you. Every time she felt her baby kick she could barely hold in her tears. It made her forgot all the restless nights, the nausea, the back pains.</p><p>She just had to go through this last month to welcome her little son into the world and she couldn't wait to meet him. Until then she would live in her sweatpants and her hoodies so at least she wouldn't experience any discomfort when it came to her clothing choices.</p><p>Her hands were placed on her belly as she slowly rubbed back and forth, as if she was trying to greet him. In all her life she had never thought she'd ever become a mother, but here she was, carrying the child of the love of her life.</p><p>He must have known she was thinking about him because he stepped into the bedroom and admired how soft she was looking. It was such a huge contrast from how he had met her, twirling around that pole barely dressed, being the private dancer every man longed for. That same woman became his wife and was going to bring their son into the world real soon. It was crazy how your life could change in a few years.</p><p>"You become more beautiful every single day." He snapped her out of her thoughts and looked at him through their mirror. A beaming smile spread over her face and he walked over to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and let them rest on her baby bump.</p><p>"You think so? I feel like a whale." She huffed as she intertwined one of their hands together while the other one brushed her long brown hair out of her face. He softly kissed the side of her head as he swayed them back and forth, chuckling quietly at her comment.</p><p>"I wish you could see the way I look at you right now, so you won't feel like that for another second. Nothing is more attractive than you being my hero and carrying our child." He whispered sweetly as he looked at the both of them in the mirror.</p><p>His words made her tear up, no matter how cliché they might be. She believed him when he said those things and there was no doubt in her mind about his intentions. Alice wasn't blind for the way he looked at her, or the way his eyes twinkled as he felt their son kick. He didn't waste a chance to tell her how proud he was of her and how good she was doing.</p><p>"My body used to be my life, you know? I wouldn't survive without it. It was my weapon. I never thought it would ever make another human being. It's so pure, so unlike everything else I have ever done before." Alice thought to herself as she leaned against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She was so tired, she was sure she would fall asleep right there in then in his arms if he would stay quiet.</p><p>"Any regrets?" He asked her and slowly turned her around in his arms. </p><p>Alice had never lied about loving the attention and loving her body the way it used to be even when the circumstances of how she got there were everything but healthy. FP hoped that she wasn't regretting carrying their baby, instead of focusing on herself and her arts.</p><p>"Not one. But honestly? If you would have told me a few years ago that I'd have a baby I would have laughed. Not a part of me thought about being a mother. You changed all that. Carrying this little bean is giving me more than I could have imagined, and I can't wait to meet him." She kissed him softly and returned the euphoric smile on his face.</p><p>To her he was the most beautiful man when he laughed, especially when she was the reason why. He changed her whole view on life and her dreams, which was the greatest gift somebody could have ever given to her.</p><p>It felt like she had it all now. The man of her dreams, having all the time to paint, setting up her own art exposition and raising a family in a big home without having to worry about money. Maybe this was life paying her back for all the shitty cards they had thrown at her before.</p><p>"Do you miss it though?" He asked her as he held his hand on the side of her belly, slowly rubbing it.</p><p>She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and in all fairness, he had met her when she was barely dressed and tried to sleep with him. There had been a physical connection that was obviously there from the start, but it was her mind and her soul that he eventually fell in love with.</p><p>"Sometimes I do. And maybe I will dance again someday. But right now, my body has another purpose and that is caring for our child." She smiled softly at her man and he planted another kiss on her lips.</p><p>He saw her face winch in pain for a bit and figured that it had been her back pains making another appearance, so he helped her over to their bed and pushed a pillow behind her back to help her be more comfortable.</p><p>FP climbed in bed next to her and let her snuggle up to his side. Alice rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he grabbed her right hand with the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.</p><p>"We still have to pick a name." FP whispered with a grin, as this had been a topic of discussion for a long time now. For some reason it always turned out into a long conversation where one of them would love a name, and the other would use their veto for not liking it at all. Alice chuckled slightly, knowing they would never find a name they'd both like equally as much.</p><p>"What do you think of Charles?" She proposed. The name had been on her mind for a while now and it felt like a great way to honour her grandfather, whom she had always loved very much.</p><p>"We're raising a baby, Al. Not an eighty-year-old." He teased her and poked her sides playfully as he let out a laugh.</p><p>"I'm still feeling like we should give him the family name." FP said innocently, even when he had said this about a hundred times already. Alice pushed herself up from his chest and narrowed her eyes, making him laugh once again.</p><p>"I'm not naming my child Forsythe Pendelton! We love our baby, there is no need for such cruelty." Alice scoffed exaggerated, making him throw a pillow at her. She slapped his chest as a  response and FP pretended to be offended.</p><p>His laugh echoed through their room and he pulled her towards his body again to press soft kisses on her cheek, making her giggle because of the way his beard tickled her skin. The sound of her laughter stopped soon, when an aching pain hit her out of nowhere. This was unlike anything else she had ever felt before.</p><p>"Babe, are you okay? Do I need to get you some painkillers?" FP asked worriedly as he placed his hand on her thigh, slowly rubbing up and down the same way he did to her back.</p><p>All she could do was nod since her mind was too focused on getting through this contraction. This is what she had read about before, it was just a way for her body to prepare her for the real thing. No need to worry, she still had a month to go.</p><p>But before FP had even left the bedroom the truth behind her pain became clear. This wasn't just a drill. She was in labour. For some reason their son had chosen to come into the world now, there was no denying in that.</p><p>"Honey, leave the painkillers. My water just broke." She managed to get out as she clutched to her bump, trying her hardest to net get into a panic attack. FP rushed over to her as quickly as he could and helped her get up, his eyes growing in worry.</p><p>Alice didn't manage to get up though, as the tears started to stream down her face. She had no idea on how to stop it as her body had decided to collapse and let all the stress that had been building up for months out of her system.</p><p>"FP, I'm not ready, it's not the time yet." She sobbed out as she clenched her hand into a fist and dug her nails as deep in her hands as she could. FP kneeled in front of her and knew that she'd only calm down if he was being calm too. He slowly helped her relax her hand and grabbed it finger by finger in his own hand to intertwine them. This way she couldn't hurt herself.</p><p>"Everything will be okay, you are going to be the most amazing mother, no doubt in my mind." He squeezed her hands and looked at the scared look in her eyes, who were now turning red from all the crying.</p><p>If he had the choice, he would hold her all night and make sure she'd be fine, but right now that wasn't a priority. Their baby was about to be born and he needed to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. He could see that she wasn't fully convinced yet so he untangled their fingers and softly wiped away the tears on her cheek.</p><p>"Our baby boy wants to meet us, so what do you say? Do you want to meet him too?" He whispered quietly, his voice so soft and low that she started to calm down.</p><p>"Do you promise? Do you promise everything will be okay?" Her lip trembled and she was close to crying again, but looking into his soft brown eyes she remembered that all would be fine as long as FP was next to her. </p><p>He had gotten her through all the times she was frightened or thought she couldn't do something. But then there he was, always proving those negative thoughts about herself wrong.</p><p>"I promise you. You've got this." He kissed her passionately and rested his hands on her baby bump and gave it a soft stroke as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. With a little more confidence and in a lot of pain Alice and FP made their way to the hospital, going to experience the most beautiful thing in their lives.</p><p>**</p><p>"Wait, where is Doctor Lawrence?" Alice asked confused as she was lying in her hospital gown now ready to push any second as their son couldn't wait a second longer. He seemed to be in a rush because from all the pregnant women that had been waiting to bring their child into the world, hers seems to be the first.</p><p>She had just been carried to her private room to have her baby in the most comfortable way possible, without more people around her than necessary.</p><p>"Your baby is coming earlier than expected, Mrs. Jones. Doctor Lawrence is Canada at the moment. I'll be delivering your baby." Dr.Partel explained as he made himself ready. FP took her hand in his as she seemed a bit worried and pressed a soft kiss onto it as a reminder that he was there.</p><p>She smiled at her husband but that didn't last for long as another contraction hit her out of nowhere. He hated to see her in a pain and wished he could be the one suffering, but he also knew that she was strong enough to get through this. She was his hero, and today was the day he was going to owe her forever.</p><p>"Mrs. Jones, I am going to need you to start pushing, okay? Your baby doesn't want to wait any longer." Dr. Partel looked at the monitors that felt like Chinese to the both of them and he took place at the end of the bed.</p><p>Alice looked at FP once more, her forehead sweaty and her hair wild, and he gave her an encouraging nod, telling her that she could do this. And he was with her through it all. She braced herself for one of the hardest things she ever had to do and hold onto his hand tightly as she started to push on doctors orders.</p><p>A loud groan escaped her mouth and she tried her hardest to not faint from the pain as she didn't even had the time to take the painkillers, not even the ones her doctor could give her. Partel's eyes started to grow though, which was concerning FP.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked worried as he held onto Alice's hand. She rested against the pillows and tried to catch her breath as she winched in pain, trying to keep herself together. The conversation between FP and Partel wasn't even something she could register anymore.</p><p>"I need to ask you to leave the room, sir. She's losing a lot of blood so my colleagues and I need all the space to make sure everything will be fine." He practically ordered FP to go, and it felt like someone was punching him into his stomach. Alice's health was in danger and he was going to miss the birth of his own son? He wouldn't be there to hold her hand through all that, after he had promised her he would?</p><p>The eyes of the doctor were very intense and the last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with people who just tried to do their jobs. He turned to Alice whose eyes grew when he stood up, taking his hand more firmly in her own.</p><p>"I'm just getting you some ice chips, babe. I'll be back soon." He answered the question that was lingering in her eyes, even when it was based on a lie. He couldn't have her break down now telling her that he wasn't allowed to stay. She needed her energy to focus on something else, or he'd lose her for good.</p><p>Alice just nodded, feeling way to exhausted to even answer him and believed his words. FP squeezed her hands once more and gave her a smile that assured her everything would be fine. She weakly smiled back, before he walked to the exit and closed the door behind him. It was just for a bit, but he wanted to do nothing more than to be there for her and make sure she and their son would be okay.</p><p>Hours seemed to pass, when in reality it shouldn't have been longer than thirty minutes. In the meantime, he had been to the giftshop to buy a little fluffy crocodile, since that was the only stuffed animal they had left. It was cute though, and at least he had something to give to her. When he came back, Dr. Partel just came out of Alice's room, looking almost just as exhausted as all the pregnant women on that floor.</p><p>"Mr. Jones, can you sit down for me, please?" He stated officially and FP's heart began to run faster. He felt that something was wrong, but what kind of complications had she gotten? Did something go terribly wrong? Was their baby boy okay?</p><p>"You have a completely healthy son, congratulations." He gave the man a smile and FP's eyes started to shine brighter. It was hard to believe he was a father now, but the words of the doctor confirmed that he was.</p><p>"Unfortunately, that's not all the news I will be giving you." Dr. Partel started carefully. FP's eye brow furrowed in confusion as he couldn't read the look in the doctors eyes, which was making him a lot more nervous.</p><p>"Your wife didn't make it, Mr. Jones. We tried everything to save her, but it was a lost cause. I am so sorry." His words faded more and more as he spoke, even though that was just FP's imagination. He had stopped listening after the first sentence and it felt like the world had stopped turning.</p><p>Alice had passed away. She had given her life as she gave birth to their son. It was a sacrifice she unknowingly had made. She had given him everything he dreamed of, but at what cost? He had lost her now. For good. Even after he promised her everything would be fine. He had told her that they would be okay. She was gone, and it was his fault.</p><p>His eyes started fill with tears and his lips started to involuntarily tremble as he looked at the fluffy crocodile with the happy eyes starting back at him. What was he supposed to feel now? How could she be really gone? She had looked so perfect, so carefree, so beautiful this morning. She was a damn hero, and heroes never die, do they?</p><p>"Can I—Can I see her?" He managed to get out, his voice cracking. The first thing he thought was of how he wanted to be in her arms and let her tell him that it was okay to be vulnerable, that it was okay to cry. But he would never be in her arms again, and she would never be in his.</p><p>"Your wife had a donor card, Mr. Jones. I wish you could see her, but she is saving lives right now. We couldn't do anything but respect her wish." The doctor told him, but FP could barely process his words. He just tried to take in the news he had just gotten. His son was healthy, but he lost the love of his life. </p><p>It was probably supposed to be some comfort, that her organs were being used to save other people's lives as for right now he didn't care about anybody else but her. She had saved one life, that of their son. Wasn't that enough? Why did she have to die and save other people?</p><p>"I want to give you a minute to process this tragic news Mr. Jones, but we need a name for your son. You can bring him home with you. We'll call a cab so you won't have to drive yourself." The doctor tried to keep him with his thoughts in the present, before he'd collapse in front of him.</p><p>"Charles." FP said without missing a beat. "His name is Charles." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Final Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week seemed like a nightmare. FP had to take care of his newborn baby at the same time when he had to plan the funeral of his child's mother. He hadn't closed one eye at night and whenever Charles was asleep all he could do was cry for hours and hours. There weren't any words in the world that could describe the feeling of missing her.</p><p>No more waking up next to her. No more finding her in her art room. No more laughter. No more teasing him about his cooking skills. No more cuddles in the middle of the night. No more sweet kisses, just because she wanted to. No more of her. Never again.</p><p>And if he was really unlucky, Charles would be awake at the same time as he was and started crying along with his father. In cases like these he would pick his baby boy and sway him back and forth as his own tears fell on top of the little child's head. All he could think of was how Alice would probably have a natural talent to calm him down.</p><p>He slowly tried to shush his son as his cries felt like a stab in his heart. His big blue eyes reminded him so much of his mother, which by now was both a curse and a blessing. For the rest of his life he would be reminded that Alice gave her life while giving him a son. From the very first second since he held him, he had promised himself that he would protect Charles against all the dark in the world. No bone in his body was going to let Alice down.</p><p>"It's okay little bean, we're gonna be okay." He whispered quietly as he rocked him back and forth. FP knew exactly why the little boy was crying, even when he couldn't possibly know that today they were going to bury his mother. But maybe, subconsciously he knew exactly what was going on.</p><p>Marc slowly poked his head in the bedroom door and looked at how his best friend was holding onto his son. The sight of it broke his heart and he knew that is was only the beginning. Of course he'd always be there to help FP out, but part of him knew that he was never getting over this. He lost the love of his life, the woman of his dreams, the mother of his child. Nobody could ever recover from that.</p><p>"Are you coming, FP? It's time." He told his friend quietly, feeling almost guilty about interrupting them. The last week had been a disaster. Almost every night FP broke down as they were talking about what Alice would have wanted on her funeral, so Marc took as tasks from him as he could to make it easier.</p><p>FP nodded and placed Charles into his stroller. A soft smile tugged on his lips as he looked at him, knowing that he had at least something that would connect him to Alice forever. Maybe, someday, he would be okay if he still had his son. She would live in him, and he could see the same little twinkle in his eyes as he did with his mother, even when he was just a week old.</p><p>"We're going to say goodbye to mommy, little bud. But not for good, you hear me? She's always in our hearts." He whispered to his son while very gently poking the place where his heart was. The boy didn't understand him, but for some reason he stopped crying. Charles look back at him with his big blue eyes and for now it was enough for FP to leave the room and get into the car.</p><p>Stepping into that long black car somehow made it feel even more real and the note whereon he had written his speech was burning through the fabric of his suit. Four years ago that had been his wedding vows, and now they were going to bury her, saying one last goodbye in her honour.</p><p>He looked to the side and saw that his best friend was looking at him with tears in his eyes, trying to stay strong for FP even thought he had just as much lost one of his closest friends. Alice was his buddy, his to go to when he and his boyfriend weren't in sync, or just to rant very quickly. She always managed to understand what the problem was without saying a word. And now he had lost that. He had lost someone with such a bright spirit, who unless everything always looked on the bright side.</p><p>FP grabbed his hand to have something to hold onto and he knew that if it wasn't for Marc, FP wouldn't even have been here now. He would have stayed in bed for days and pretend this day would never happen.</p><p>"She's getting the goodbye she deserves." Marc said quietly, as he squeezed his friend's hand. Today wasn't about his own grief, today he needed to make sure FP wouldn't collapse.</p><p>"She deserved the world, Marc. She really deserved the world." FP said as he stared outside the window, looking at the street of Riverdale but not really observing them the way he used to. </p><p>This town seemed even darker than it had been before, which he thought would never be possible. Still, this was the place where she faced most of her demons and fought them. This was the town where they fell in love, where they decided to spend the rest of their lives together, till death parted them. And it did.</p><p>When FP stepped out of the car, with Charles in his little carry crib and followed by Marc, all eyes went to them. Alice's coffin was being carried to her last resting place and everyone just looked at him as he followed. Marc offered to take Charles, but FP refused. He needed his son close if he was going to do is. He didn't want to talk to all these people all by himself but it was the least he owed her. She deserved the goodbye words he couldn't give to her and to do that he needed his son.</p><p>He didn't want something official, or some stranger leading her funeral. It were going to be his words, that would be his. That was exactly how she would have wanted it, he knew. It's not a party, she would have said. What mattered were the things they would say about her, not the crocodile tears from the people who had showed up and barely knew her.</p><p>FP cleared his throat and looked at Charles, who blinked twice at him as if he was trying to encourage him. "Alice was a fighter." He started, looking at all the eyes staring back at him, probably expecting a total breakdown. But he was going to stay strong for her.</p><p>"She had her demons, but she fought them all. Against all odds, she won. And maybe, the odds were against us being together too. We came from two different worlds, two people with scars that we thought would never disappear. But we found each other, and slowly started to heal." His tears streamed down his face, but they were silent. All he was seeing was her picture-perfect smile, as if, how cliché it may be, she was there telling him he was doing a good job, as if she was saying that everything was fine.</p><p>"Alice made a better person. She made me realize what was really important in life and turned the wold around her into something beautiful. Being with her was unlike everything I had ever felt before." FP found Marc's eyes on the first row and he gave him an encouraging nod, telling him that he was doing a good job.</p><p>"She was the sun on my darkest days, and she'll be my sun forever. Every time I will feel a ray of sunshine hitting my face, I know it's her, telling me that she isn't gone." FP's voice cracked as he talked, feeling that if he went on any longer, he'd have the breakdown everyone expected him to have. Before he walked away, he locked eyes with someone from his past who unlike to his expectations had made an appearance.</p><p>The one friend Alice made on art school, who dropped out not long after their secret came out was sitting on the last row, looking intensely into his eyes. It was if with one look she tried to apologize to him for everything that she had caused. FP wasn't sure whether to be happy about Sarah coming here today or that he should send her away. If he could choose himself, he didn't have to think long. But this was about Alice and he knew she'd let her stay.</p><p>Though, she wasn't the only guest he didn't expect to have at her funeral. Only thing was, he had no idea that from a distance someone he'd thought he could trust, was watching them as a hawk, with his phone to his ear.</p><p>"Does he buy it?" The man on the other side of the line asked the man. He narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on FP's face, but it seemed like they had nothing to worry about when it came to their scam. He believed she died and things had to stay this way.</p><p>"Believe me, you can tell a grieving widower everything. The man is a total mess. It's almost over." He grinned to himself as he watched them bury her coffin, seeing that FP threw a few roses on top of it. Everything about their scam worked out perfectly, FP believed every single word and truly thought he had just buried his wife.</p><p>"Stay till the end and call me back if one of them act suspicious, we can't have them having doubts." His partner told him firmly, as he was obviously leading this mission. </p><p>If one of them would think that there were something shady about the way she died then they were in big trouble. On the other hand, sometimes women died when giving birth, that wasn't so uncommon. There was no reason for them not to believe an experienced doctor.</p><p>"You've got it, Cooper." He whispered, before anyone would walk past him and accidentally overhear their conversation.</p><p>"I'm counting on your, Partel." And with that Hal ended their phone call. As long as everyone would believe Alice had passed away their plan was safe. For now, everything seemed to work out perfectly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Hallucination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All she could hear were a few vague voices in the background, talking about something she couldn't register. Her body felt heavy and even if she would try to move, she would fail immediately. It felt like someone had put a tight strap around her head and pulled on it to make her suffer even more. There was something different though, the colours around her weren't the same as they used to be. Everything seemed so white, so sterile.</p><p>One thing was for sure, this wasn't her own bedroom. Where was FP? And where was her son? And why felt it like something had more power of her body then she had herself? With everything she had in her she tried to keep her eyes open, even if the light hurt like crazy. This was way worse compared to every drug trip she had ever gone through, but this time she had no idea what was causing her to hallucinate.</p><p>When she looked next to her she noticed the needle into her hand, directly inserted into her veins. Was she still in the hospital? Did something go wrong when she gave birth? And were it her doctors that she heard talking? But even if she was in the hospital, why was she alone? Why wasn't FP with her? This didn't look like the room they had brought her to when she was going into labour.</p><p>Her vision was blurry but if she focused enough, she could see the back of her doctor's head, that she recognized from before. So, she was in the hospital, right? Maybe it were just the painkillers that made her so dizzy and confused.</p><p>Alice opened her mouth to call him, but her mouth was too dry to even be able to say something. It felt like it was filled with cotton and it made her long for some water. Instead she closed it again and tried to get his attention with only her hand. </p><p>It felt like somebody was pulling on her limbs as she didn't even have enough energy to make enough movements to get him to see her. Then again, that was probably the morphine doing its work that they must have given her against the pain. She just had to wait for FP to come back, he'd help her communicate with her doctor. All she wanted was to hold him and admire their son together.</p><p>Just before she'd try to let out a scream with all the energy she had left, the doctor took a step aside and let her face the one person she thought she'd never see again. Hal Cooper. Her ex-boyfriend, the one that got her addicted to cocaine. The one who made sure she was tangled in his web. What was he doing here? And more importantly, what did he want form her?</p><p>Alice tried to panic, but she was way too tired for that. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, hoping that this was just some bad fever dream. There was no part of her body that had enough energy to fight Hal now, whatever he was doing to her and whether this was reality or not. Still, she was just awake enough to hear footsteps coming her way.</p><p>"Look at that, she has woken up." Hal smirked, as he had noticed that Alice had been stirring before she had closed her eyes again. She opened her eyes just a little bit, afraid of the light hurting her again and faced the eyes she hated the most.</p><p>Hal grabbed something out of his back pocket, what looked a little like the candy she used to eat as a kid. Knowing Hal, it was anything but child friendly.</p><p>"Open your mouth." He ordered her, but her lips were sealed. Whatever he was giving her, it couldn't be good. Alice's lips were glued together as she wasn't going to take any orders from him ever again, that was something she knew for sure.</p><p>As she refused he roughly grabbed her face and pinched her cheeks so her mouth would involuntarily open. He was way to strong compared to the position she was in, considering she couldn't even move her arms properly. What was he doing to her? And how did she get here? Her whole body ached, and the two people she needed most weren't here. Did they even know where she was?</p><p>As he placed the look-a-like candy into her mouth he made sure she closed it again and made her swallow, grinning as he did so. The longer she looked into those eyes, the more she realized this wasn't just some dream. This wasn't the hospital but she had no idea what kind of place this was. Even if she tried to protest, she knew that the morphine in her body would keep her calm, exactly like Hal probably wanted. </p><p>"Good girl, Alice. You're still a good girl." He whispered as he leant in and stopped very close to her ear. A shiver went over her spine, but she couldn't get herself to say something back.</p><p>"Are you sure this isn't going to kill her? This is just supposed to be a test." Partel spoke for the very first time since Alice had seen him since she had woken up and realized that in a way, he was connected to whatever Hal had planned for her. </p><p>They had taken her away from her husband and her child, that was something she had no doubt about now, even when her mind was anything but clear. If she'd only had the energy to move she'd find a way to escape, but right now she could only surrender.</p><p>"What did you think we were going to do with her after we have found the perfect Fizzle Rocks formula? That we were going to set her free? Grow up, Partel." Hal scoffed, feeling more and more annoyed by the childish behaviour of his partner. They were in it together-- He shouldn't chicken out now.</p><p>"I'm still a doctor, Cooper. I'm not killing somebody." He stated firmly, before Hal would get any ideas of him wanting to take someone's life. Kidnapping someone to test your newly created drug on and making her husband believe she died was another thing than actually killing someone, according to him.</p><p>"A doctor who barely gets paid, remember? We'll see what we do with her when we are done, no need to discuss that now." Hal told him as he scanned Alice's face, who slowly seemed to start hallucinate again. She could try to focus on whatever Hal and Partel were discussing, but that was a lost cause.</p><p>"We're not stopping unless it's exactly what we need it to be, okay? She's just going to help us get there. Aren't you, sweetheart?" He smiled as he stroke his finger over Alice's cheek, but she had no idea about the man so close to her anymore. </p><p>Her mind was playing with her right now and for the time being she would forget that she had a husband and a child and that she was abducted by her ex. That was the power of drugs – It makes you forget.</p><p>**</p><p>Four weeks had passed and Marc was getting more and more concerned about FP's wellbeing. He had stopped by at the office but never stayed more than two hours and he'd always look like a zombie who hadn't slept for a minute. Which wasn't a surprise with a new-born baby and grieving the death of you wife, but that was exactly why Marc stopped by at his house. </p><p>"FP, I don't want to pressure you, but you haven't been outside for a while now. Don't you think it's time?" Marc had visited his friend, who he barely had seen the last month. He tried to understand FP's grieving process, but what he was doing right now didn't feel so healthy.</p><p>"I can take care of myself, Marc. Thanks." FP said annoyed, dressed in his sweatpants on a weekday for probably the first time in his life. </p><p>He had his son lying on his chest and he slowly soothed his little head. Right now it was the only thing keeping him sane, if he hadn't gone crazy already. It was the only thing he had left that connected him so strongly to Alice. </p><p>Marc was silent for a few seconds, knowing that his friend hadn't meant it in a bad way but he was starting to get frustrated by the way he was acting. All he wanted was the best for FP and his new-born son, and staying inside all day in sweatpants certainly wasn't doing any of them any good.</p><p>"Sitting home all day isn't going to bring her back, FP." Marc blurted out. If it wasn't working the soft way than maybe being harsh would have more effect. He hated being so hard on him, but it felt like there weren't any other options left.</p><p>"Don't you think I don't know that?! Nothing is going to bring her back, Marc. That is exactly the fucking problem!" FP yelled out, raising his voice so loud that it woke up his son who started to cry immediately.</p><p>His little cries made him realize what he had just done, and he tried to stop the tears in his eyes from falling as he swayed his son back and forth. He knew he was wrong for yelling at his best friend, but it was just too much to take.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I—I just don't know how to deal with this." FP said quietly, avoiding the look of Marc on him, afraid the read the hurt in his eyes that he had caused by screaming. Instead of walking away, which was what FP expected him to do, he moved from the chair to the couch and took a seat next to him.</p><p>"Just take it step by step. Go outside for a bit, try to put on your normal clothes wherein you are more comfortable. Nobody is saying you shouldn't grief, FP. I'm just afraid to see you drown and not being able to safe you." His friend confessed a little shyly.</p><p>Maybe it was too early to say that FP wasn't doing well, but he knew him. He could see when things were temporarily or when it was the start of something bad. This wasn't just a month of grief by a widower. This was the start of a bad habit that he didn't know how to lose if he wouldn't stop it early enough.</p><p>"Try to paint something. We both know Alice would have loved that." He said softly, as FP still couldn't look into his eyes. With those words Marc got up from the couch, hoping to have planted the seed for his recovery.</p><p>**</p><p>Whatever Hal had given her, it slowly felt like the drug stopped doing his work as she started to get back her clear consciousness. Slowly but steady she began to see a pattern, even when it was hard to remember that when she was drugged over and over again. </p><p>It was the first time she had woken up and seeing that nobody was around. For now it looked like they had let her all by herself for a change. Next to her was a small nightstand with one glass of water, probably left for her so she wouldn't die of dehydration. Not that she thought they'd care, but clearly they didn't want her to die yet.</p><p>Her body was a little less heavy than when she woke up for the first time and she even managed to push herself up. It was just a bit of progress, even when she had no idea how long she had been here now. Could have been a few hours, a few days, maybe even a few weeks or months. She had no idea about time and she didn't have enough energy to care either. Her headache was worse than normal though, so she quickly drank the tiny bit of water they left her as if she had found an oasis in a dessert.</p><p>Her eyes fell on the lab on her left side, with all sorts of chemicals brewing that was probably the heart of their operation. It wasn't working now though, as she recalled only seeing them working on it and experimenting when they were here with her. </p><p>Besides that the room was totally empty, except for a plastic bag that caught her eye next to her bed. She had a vague memory of Hal placing it there and carrying it with him. There was a big chance he had just left it so close to her as he thought that she was knocked out all the time. </p><p>Little did he know that she had been awake more times than he had count. Maybe there was something in there that would give her a clue of where she was, or maybe she could in some way let people know that she was kept somewhere against her will.</p><p>With the needle still sticking in her hand and making her head dizzy, she tried to crawl her way over her pillow so she could reach the band of the bag. Her fingertips grazed the plastic material but it wasn't enough to reach it.</p><p>She let out a groan of frustration followed by a sob as her legs weren't cooperating. With all the power she had still left in her body she gave herself one last push and managed to wrap her fingers around the handle and pushed her up to her body.</p><p>All the energy she was using was tiring her out, as the morphine was doing his work and slowly brought her back to sleep. Still, she wasn't going to let it overpower her before she had found a clue. There must be something to show her what was going on. </p><p>Alice cried frustratedly as she only found some chemical tubes, probably just some stock for when they were out of it. Just before she was about to toss it away something else got her attention. It was a phone. A burner phone, actually. Was this how they kept in touch with each other so they wouldn't get tracked?</p><p><em>Stay focused, Alice.</em> She thought to herself. Her eyelids closed, but she managed to get them to open again. <em>It wasn't time to sleep, not yet. </em>Lucky for her, there was one phone number she knew by heart. It was the only person she trusted with her life and would come and get her in a heartbeat. She dialled the number of her husband as she fell back into the pillow, breathing heavily as she tried to fight the drug that was taking over her.</p><p>At the same time, at the other side of town FP's phone rang, that he accidentally had left at the office where Marc was making a late night to fix everything FP couldn't do momentarily. He grabbed the phone and was confused to see an unknown caller, but he answered, nonetheless.</p><p>"Hello? Marc Miller you're speaking with." He said politely, waiting for person on the other line to talk so he could write down the message and pass it onto FP.</p><p>"Al... I'm Al- Where are—" It was all Alice managed to get out, her throat was too dry to talk and there was no use in fighting the sleep anymore. Her eyes closed, her body relaxed, and the phone fell out of her hands as she fell in a deep sleep for the time being.</p><p>Marc swallowed hard as he heard that voice. Was this someone who tried to tell her that she was Alice? But how could that be, they had been at her funeral last month? Maybe he was going insane, but that was her voice, right? His hands started to shake, and he dropped his phone back on his desk as all he heard right now was a dial tone. He needed to get to FP, as soon as possible. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Behind Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc anxiously knocked on FP's door a few times, looking at his watch as he did so. It was still early so he figured that there was a big chance that FP was still sleeping, especially considering he wouldn't close an eye at night, but he knocked again a few times more until he heard someone turn the key.</p><p>"Miller, it's nine in the morning, what's going on?" He asked a little annoyed as Marc brushed past him and walked into the house.</p><p>How in God's name were you going to tell a grieving widower that you thought his dead wife called his phone last night? He knew how ridiculous that sounded, but the voice he heard was so like her that it couldn't be someone else. If only he had proof...</p><p>"You left your phone at the office yesterday." He started, as he was collecting the courage to bring FP the weirdest news he had gotten in a while. </p><p>The only thing was, besides those few words and the calling history on his phone there was nothing else that would tell that it was Alice who he had briefly talked to. And maybe, just maybe, he was hallucinating. But part of him liked to believe that there was something wrong about the way she died that he was almost certain that it had been Alice.</p><p>"And that couldn't wait until tomorrow? You look like you've seen a ghost, is there something you need to get off your chest?" FP raised his eyebrow as he scanned the face of his best friend, who almost seemed like he was about to faint.</p><p>"This is going to sound weird, but you have to listen to me." Marc walked over to the couch and sat down, followed by FP who stayed silent and just waited for him to talk, his concern growing by the second. When he had his full attention, he started to speak.</p><p>"Your phone rang last night, so I answered, and I think the woman on the other line tried to tell me she was Alice. It was vague, but it was <em>her</em> voice, FP." Marc started to tell, and FP's eyes grew wider the second the name of his wife fell.</p><p>He wasn't even sure whether to cry, laugh or get angry. This was obviously someone trying to pull a very sick prank on them, pretending for Alice to be alive. His stomach twisted and he was sure he was going to throw up. FP clenched his fist and tried hard not to snap, but right now that was a lost cause.</p><p>"She is dead, Marc. We have buried her. Don't come in here and tell me you believe some teenager who tried to mess with my mind. You're a grown man, you know damn well that it's fake." He gritted through his teeth as he stood up and combed with his hands through his hair to somehow try to calm himself down.</p><p>"You haven't seen her body, FP. Don't you think that is weird?" Marc asked him a little frustratedly as his friend tried to tell him he was crazy. But he had heard her, FP didn't.</p><p>The more he had thought about it the more he started questioning the whole circumstance in which Alice had passed away. They told her she was an organ donor, but who would have gotten her organs? And which ones could an ex addict probably donate? Something was wrong about this case and the strange phone call was just the beginning. </p><p>"Because she was out there saving lives! She fucking died, Marc. And because she didn't survive other people get a chance to live. It's not that hard to understand." He raised his voice but tried to stay calm, as Marc didn't deserve to be yelled at. It was almost impossible to blame him for believing a call like that as he probably hoped just as much that it was a nightmare.</p><p>Marc stayed silent for a while as FP tried to get his breathing under control. He stood up and knew there was nothing more to say. Just as he expected, FP didn't believe him. He understood that though and he felt bad for telling him in the first place. Of course he was reacting this way, the story was absolutely vague and he didn't have any arguments to proof that he was right. </p><p>"I wish you could have heard her voice. You would have believed me." He said quietly and left out of the door without saying another word.</p><p>Wasn't he just seeing things? Didn't he just badly want for her to come back and believed someone's voice who  wasn't closely like Alice's? Was he the one seeing things that weren't there?</p><p>**</p><p>A week had passed, but all Marc could do was think about that phone call. There hadn't been one night of decent sleep, so that is when he decided to stop by at the police station to easy his nerves. If they could track where it was coming from then at least he could hear from someone in charge that it was just a prank. </p><p>He waited anxiously for one of the cops to pick him up and let him do his story, so he sat up straight when he heard the door of one of the offices open, finally going to tell the weird call that had happened.</p><p>There was a big chance he was going to hear that prank calls like these happened all the time, but either way he just wanted to hear the facts so he could move on. But it wasn't just any cop he was looking at. It was someone who he hadn't seen for years until Alice's funeral.</p><p>"Sarah? What are you doing here?" He asked confused. </p><p>She looked so different in her uniform than the way he got to know her. It made her look a lot more serious than she used to, it was almost a little scary. But her face was still the same, this was definitely the girl he had met a few years before. </p><p>"Marc? I hadn't expected you here. Come on in." She gestured for him to enter a more private place to talk and he followed her, standing a little perplex that she was working as a cop now.</p><p>"To answer your question, I worked in Greendale but got transferred for a few months because of a huge drug case in Riverdale. As you may know I am well acquainted with that scene so they thought they could use my knowledge here." She stated as she sat down at her desk and crossed her arms.</p><p>It was crazy how a few years could change a person. Not that he knew her that well, but all he heard was that she was a party girl who Alice had cut off her friendship with because she was using. </p><p>Besides, she had been FP's finance who shattered his heart, so it was impossible not to remember her. Except from that one Game Night and a few hello's they had never really bonded since she disappeared out of Alice's life after she had found her using drugs. </p><p>"Weren't you in art school?" He asked confused, as he knew that she and Alice had met on their first day.</p><p>"I was. I dropped out when I got pregnant and decided that I wanted the world to be a safe environment for my son. So, I became a cop." She smiled slightly, which was the first smile she had given to somebody today. It was nice to see a familiar face, especially when she didn't know that much people in town. Still, she was here to do her job, not to make friends.</p><p>Marc just nodded and tried to process who was sitting in front of him, especially considering the news he was going to share with her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry about Alice. I hope you are holding up. Same goes for FP. Please give him my condolences when you see him." She looked down at her desk, feeling a little ashamed to even talk about her after what she had done, but truth was she had really cared for her friend. But it was too late to make things right with her now which was something she'd always regret.</p><p>Truth was, from the moment she had turned her own life upside down and decides to drop out of school to join another, she had always thought of calling Alice and apologizing. Right now she wished she would have. </p><p>"Speaking of Alice, I came here to talk about her. Somebody called FP's phone this morning and the woman on the other line told me that it was her. She didn't say her full name, but it was her voice." He just wanted to get it over with instead of beating around the bush. If he was crazy, then he liked to hear it from her and if not he was counting on her help.</p><p>"That is most likely a prank call, Marc. If you'd like I could track the phone for you so you can let it rest." She said sympathetically, feeling sorry for how people tried to mess with them over something so tragic. People really didn't know what to joke about and what not, and this was certainly one of those things that was cruel.</p><p>"For my own sanity, I would appreciate that." He sighed. </p><p>Right now he was lucky that in the heat of the moment he forgot to give FP his phone back as he felt it burning in pocket. He would have never cooperated with something like this and maybe this was betraying his friend's trust, but he just had to know so he could move on. Otherwise, that silent whisper of her voice would always echo in his mind.</p><p>He handed her over the phone, and she started to work on her computer, tracking the unknown number that had called FP that morning. Marc just waited for her to reveal that it was just some rich preppy from Riverdale High that had called him, but the frown on her face was catching his attention. There was something weird about that phone call, if he read her face correctly.</p><p>"This is weird. The phone call leads me back to one of the locations in the Fizzle Rocks case. We think that there might be a drug lab located there." She explained him, her concern growing more and more. </p><p>Could it be a coincidence that Marc had picked up a phone call from someone who had pretended to be Alice that was located at the centre of a huge drug case that she was working on? And if so, why would people even pull a prank call from that place of town?</p><p>"So, I might be right?" Marc felt like he was going to throw up, as his gut had maybe told him the right thing. This wasn't some innocent prank call, was it? But how could it not be? Alice had passed, hasn't she?</p><p>"What do we know about the circumstances she died in? Can you tell me more about that?" Sarah asked him, as he knew nothing about what happened to her ex-friend. There was still a high chance that this was a dead end, but it was her job to find out, especially since she's in charge of the Fizzle Rocks case.</p><p>"She passed away when she gave birth. They told FP she was on organ donor." Marc told her, feeling that his suspicion of it being weird that nobody had seen her after the news of her death was indeed very strange.</p><p>"We can proof that, if she really donated her organs than they should have that filed at the hospital." Sarah reasoned with both of them. It was the only way to know what really happened to her since they had all the reasons to doubt what had happened.</p><p>"My boyfriend is a nurse, we can ask him to check." He grew more impatient by the second as it felt like he was very close to the truth now. </p><p>This could mean that he had to face her death all over again and restart his grieving process, but right now that was more than worth it. He'd got to the ends of the earth for his best friend, whether she was alive or not.</p><p>"Let's go, if you are right and the woman who called you was Alice, then we have no second to lose." Sarah stood up and quickly grabbed her jacket, followed by Marc as they sprinted out of the Sheriff station and made their way to their car.</p><p>**</p><p>"I could get fired for this." Alexander said quietly as he took place behind the desk at their main station. </p><p>To him it was a weird story, but it was the sparkle of hope in his boyfriends' eyes that made him want to help out. He was afraid that in a matter of second he'd hear once again that his best friend had truly passed, but if he wouldn't give him the official documents, he'd hold hope, and as a nurse he didn't want his man to feel that way.</p><p>"If your supervisor asks about this you can tell him I ordered you to." Sarah assured him, even if he didn't have an official order to check any files. </p><p>It was their only chance for the truth and if that means she had to lie for that than she would. Sometimes you needed to break the rules to solve a case and this was definitely one of those times, it didn't matter that it was a personal cause.</p><p>Alexander's eye brow raised as he looked at her file, barely understanding what he was reading. Marc caught on real quickly and urged him to tell what was going on with just one look. He clicked on the print button and then turned to Sarah and Marc again.</p><p>"You might be onto something. Her file says that both the mother and son were completely healthy. No further complications and definitely not any transplantations." He reached for the papers he had just printed and quickly handed them over.</p><p>"That means she is alive, right?" Marc asked his boyfriend with wide eyes, barely believing what he was looking at. </p><p>This was the proof he needed. The woman he called was Alice, as her file proofed that she was okay. He looked at Sarah as he caught his breath, reading in her eyes that she was thinking the exact same thing.</p><p>"The files don't lie. This is an official document." Alexander confirmed, as there was no way someone had faked this. You couldn't possibly report someone's passing if they were alive and healthy.</p><p>"Bring this to FP. I'm going to the place where they tracked the phone, okay?" Sarah said rushed, as they felt like they were under a lot of time pressure. </p><p>All Marc did was giving her a nod, agreeing completely with her plan. The truth of Alice's mysterious death needed to be told immediately to her husband, so he'd finally believe that it wasn't some prank call but there was someone out there who had Alice. </p><p>**</p><p>If Hal Cooper had a weak spot, then it was that he had always underestimated Alice. The past five weeks she had been in his power she had watched his every move, tried to see a pattern in his behaviour and knew exactly how to make sure she has much energy as possible.</p><p>Every time they let her alone, wherever she may be, she managed to squeeze the tube that was connected to her veins so the morphine would stop entering her body. It was a simple trick, but it worked just enough to get a clear head again and not feel like sleeping all the time. </p><p>It was harder to fight the Fizzle Rocks in her body that were taking over her the second he made her swallow another hand full. She managed to pull through though and started to plan her escape. </p><p>The only window in the room told her whenever it was day or night and that was how she found out that Hal visited her every morning and every night, just to see the possible effects. That gave her a whole afternoon of opportunities to get out of this place and go somewhere safe. <em>I thought you were smarter than that, Hal. </em></p><p>Still, her body was weaker than it had ever been, so it was going to be everything but easy to get out of there. She pushed herself up with a grunt as she knew for sure that neither Hal or Partel was coming back any time soon. It was now or never. If she'd removed herself form the morphine and break the window without escaping they would know that she was aware of what was happening to her and then they would definitely kill her.</p><p>But she had studied every little inch of this room. If they were stupid enough to leave her in the middle of their drug lab with machines that were heavy enough to kill someone, then they had it coming. She looked at the needle in her hand and almost threw up when she pulled on it and removed the connection between the drug and her veins.</p><p><em>Shit</em>, she had been too rough. Her hand was bleeding and she felt dizzy, but there was no way she was going to back out now. This had to be her great escape. One thing she had forgotten was that she hadn't walked the past five weeks, so standing on both her feet was a bigger challenge than she had expected.</p><p><em>Come on, Alice. You're almost there.</em> There was nobody else but her to encourage her, and she wasn't going to let herself down – <em>I have done that too much before already</em>. She slowly made her way to the lab at the left side of the room and pulled one of the machines to the end of the table.</p><p><em>This is my chance. Cooperate, fucking arms. Break that fucking window. </em>It was hard to control her breathing as it felt like the oxygen was slowly sucked out of the room just to choke her. With a loud grunt she managed to get the machine that she couldn't name into her arms, and smashed the window with everything she could. The sound of the glass splintering made her winch, as her ears weren't used to loud sounds anymore.</p><p>For the first time in weeks she felt a cold breeze hitting her and fresh air filling her lungs. She was so close, she could literally feel the freedom on her skin. Breaking the window had cost her more energy than she had hoped, so her knees gave in and made her fall on the floor.</p><p><em>I'm not giving up. You hear me? You're not giving up. </em>She cursed out loud as she began to cry, her loud sobs the only thing that filled the room now. Alice crawled her way to the window and pulled herself up with her last strength, accidentally cutting her hand on the glass. She was going to hurt herself, but at this point it didn't matter. Those wounds were just going to turn into scars. It was either that or being killed by Hal.</p><p>**</p><p>Sarah had no idea how hard she was driving, the only thing she knew she was going way harder than the speed limit allowed her too. Her gut was telling her that she needed to rush, even when she had no idea what she was going to find there.</p><p>As she parked she grabbed her gun, just in case she'd find the drug lab they had been looking for, including the criminals that had set it up. But then she saw it. She saw the woman she thought she'd never see again crawling through a window, blood stains all over her sweater fresh blood running down her hands.</p><p>"Alice..." She whispered and putted her gun away immediately, rushing over to her. </p><p>Alice's eyes shot up immediately when she saw someone coming her way, her thoughts going to Hal or Dr. Partel who decided to pay her a visit. <em>No, no, this couldn't be the end. I have come so far, this couldn't be it. I need to get home, I need to get away from here.</em> </p><p>She cried frustratedly before she had even looked at the direction the sound was coming from, trying her hardest to get herself through the window before they'd get her. She was too young to die, wasn't she? She had a son, a husband. It wasn't her time yet. <em>It's not my fucking time, yet. </em></p><p>Before she had even registered it, she felt someone grabbing her arms, but it wasn't as harsh as she thought it would be. It was a soft hold, so she looked up and looked straight into Sarah's eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Reunited At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years since Alice and Sarah had last seen each other, but she had always remembered those eyes. This was her friend. Or actually, her ex-friend. At this moment Alice had no clue whether this was her imagination playing with her because of the mix of Fizzle Rocks and morphine in her blood, but either way she was clutching into her as if her life depended on it — which it did.</p><p>"Come here, you're safe now, I promise." She tried to calm the hysterical woman in her arms down, as she still tried to process that Marc had been right. </p><p>Alice was alive all along and looking at the blood on her body she wasn't doing well. It was a struggle to keep her own emotions to herself as she held someone who was declared death, which also happened to be someone she had hurt a lot in the past. </p><p>Alice's whole body was trembling as she tried to make her way away from the place she had been stuck for weeks now. Sarah supported her body and tried to get them to her car as soon as possible. </p><p>The cries of her friend went as a knife through her soul and at the same time she felt her heart racing over the fact that it was really Alice in her arms. A little more than a month ago she had heard FP speech on her funeral, she even had seen her coffin been buried into the ground.</p><p>She felt Alice's hand clawing in her side, because if she didn't she would collapse right there and then. The fact that her nails were digging into her skin told her that she wasn't hallucinating either. This was all real. </p><p>Walking with so many drugs in your system and weeks without a proper meal wasn't the easiest task. Sarah looked around once more and realized that this would be her chance to see if this was indeed the drug lab they had been looking for, but right now the woman in her arms was her top priority. This wasn't about her break as a cop, this was about saving someone that she owed so much.</p><p>Once she had managed to get her in the passenger seat, Alice started to cry silently and buried her face in her hands. She was free. She made it. She fucking made it. Her plan had worked, she wasn't no longer under the power of Hal and Partel.</p><p>"Alice, look at me. I need you to calm down, okay? Follow my lead." Sarah grabbed both Alice's hands and made her look straight into her eyes as she started to take long breaths for Alice to follow, before she'd get stuck in a full panic attack.</p><p>Right now Sarah had no idea what had happened to Alice, but looking at the extreme bags on her eyes, her wild hair and the fact that she was bleeding, couldn't mean any good. </p><p>Her sobs were the only sound filling the car right now, but slowly but steady she managed to get back down to earth as she did what Sarah asked her too. Her sight became a little less blurry even when her eyes were still burning from her tears. She was so tired, so damn tired.</p><p>Where was her husband? Where was her son? Where they even okay or had they done something to them too? What day was it? How long had she been gone? And why was her ex-friend sitting next to her in a cop uniform?</p><p>"Why are you—How did you—What did—" Alice stuttered, having no idea with which question she needed to start. She wiped away her tears and folded her trembling hands together to try to keep them still, but there was too much going on right now that she didn't understand.</p><p>Sarah didn't answer any of her intended questions as she first reached for her bag and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it over to her. Alice paused her thoughts as she drank the whole bottle in one chug, as she had been dehydrated for way too long. It seemed to calm her down as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and leant back in her chair.</p><p>Sarah combed with a hand through Alice's hair, effectively calming her down. She smiled slightly as she saw her friend getting back to reality, feeling that it was time to explain everything she wanted to know. It was going to be an unbelievable story, but she deserved to know. </p><p>"How did you know where I was? Why did you come look for me?" Alice asked quietly, the confusion written all over her face. She was afraid that at some point she was going to wake up and realize it was another hallucination, but this all felt just too real.</p><p>"It's actually Marc who came to me. He's the one who thought he had a phone call with you. Is that right?" She asked her in return, as she tried to put the puzzle pieces together.</p><p>"I think so, I remember calling someone but—" She shook her head as she tried to regain her memory, but it was one big blur. </p><p>Sarah looked at how hard Alice tried to remember everything that had happened to her, and realized that at the same time she had no idea what they had been going through the past weeks.</p><p>"Who took you, Alice? Do you know who your abductors are?" She hoped she wouldn't upset her with this question as Sarah had no idea what had been going on behind those closed doors, but she needed to know to get this case rolling and make sure nobody else could get hurt the same way.</p><p>"It was Hal. He took me and—He drugged me. My doctor—My doctor was there too, Dr. Partel. They were together." Alice told her in a rush, hoping that it didn't sound too ridiculous.</p><p>For Sarah it were exactly those words that made the story a little bit more clear. The fact that her doctor was involved in this scheme explained why her file said she was healthy, when he had told FP she had passed. It had been a scam to make sure nobody would come looking for her.</p><p>"I need to be honest with you." Sarah started quietly. How could you tell someone that they hadn't even known she was taken because they thought she had died?</p><p>How could you drop a bomb like that on somebody who was both physically and mentally vulnerable right now? But she needed to know before she'd take her home, she needed to know what for impact it was going to have on FP if he saw her again. God, she was going to bring Alice him to FP. How would he react to that? How could someone possibly process something so big?</p><p>"We've been to your funeral, Alice. We thought you had passed away when you gave birth." Sarah said quietly, as she looked at Alice's eyes growing wide. People thought she had died. Her husband hadn't been looking for her because he thought she wasn't alive anymore.</p><p>"I need to—FP, my baby, they are—" She rambled, feeling like she had no minute to lose anymore. She needed to be with them, she needed them to know she was alive. She needed to hold them and never let go.</p><p>Sarah smiled and grabbed her hand. "We're going to get you home."</p><p>**</p><p>"Marc, I really don't need another lecture. Charles has been up all night and I—" FP started to complain the second he saw his friend standing on his porch once again. Little did he know, his friend didn't come here to, once again, check up on him. This time it was to tell him the impossible.</p><p>He looked at his friend and saw that he had dressed up, which was a big progress compared to two weeks before where he had still been in his sweatpants all day. His hands were trembling like crazy as he held the file that told him the truth about Alice's death, that he was about to reveal to FP. </p><p>He had overthought every possible scenario of his reaction but in this very moment he had no idea what he would say. Would he think it was another prank? Would he think it was just a system fault? Would he get mad? Would he cry? Marc truly had no idea.</p><p>"We have tracked the phone call, FP." He started calmly, as he knew he couldn't just push the file in his hand and tell him the news without explaining the last few hours.</p><p>"Sarah is working as a cop for Riverdale's Sheriff department now. She helped me find out a few things." FP's eyes grew wide as he heard the name of his ex-fiancé, the woman who had betrayed not only him but Alice too. She was the last person he wanted to see and he still didn't believe she even had the audacity to appear on her funeral.</p><p>He was getting more and more impatient as he didn't want to know whatever they had found, he was done with this whole investigation that would only lead to heartbreak. If he could accept that Alice had passed, why couldn't Marc?</p><p>"You know what Marc—" He started off annoyed, but he couldn't finish as he was harshly being interrupted.</p><p>"Listen to me FP. We have been to the hospital to check her file and this is what we found." Marc handed him over the papers in her hands, that were reluctantly accepted by FP. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at his friend and then looked at what was standing on the file, expecting something about her health condition during the birth of their son, but it was way more than that.</p><p>"She was declared healthy, FP. Alice didn't pass away." Marc confirmed from him as a surprised frown formed on his face. </p><p>His heart started to race so hard that it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Marc had been right. Alice was alive, or at least that was with her medical file was telling him. But why did Dr. Partel tell him that she hadn't made it? And where was she? What had happened to his wife?</p><p>"I don't understand, how—" He stuttered as his eyes were glued to the file, reading it over and over again hoping that it all would start to make sense.</p><p>Marc didn't get the time to answer, and FP didn't get the time to ask another load of questions as they were interrupted by someone else's voice.</p><p>"Maybe this will help you understand." They all looked the way and saw Sarah standing in the living room. It was the first time she looked FP in the eyes again, but this time they were just filled with confusion instead of rage.</p><p>Why was Sarah back in town? And since when had she become a cop? Was this some sick mind game that he was part of? Did she came back to hurt him even more? </p><p>She took a step aside, slowly revealing Alice. She had her arms wrapped around her, still wearing the same grey sweater he had last seen her with. Only this time she had bags under her eyes, her hair was wild, her eyes red and puffy and blood stains were spread over her clothes.</p><p>FP just stood there paralyzed as she looked right into the eyes of the love of his life, the mother of his child and the woman he thought he had lost. This couldn't be anything else but a dream. But even if it was, FP didn't want to wake up. </p><p>This time he didn't thought he saw her ghost or felt her presence somewhere in the house. This time it wasn't looking in his son's eyes and seeing the same spark he had always seen in hers. This time it was really her standing in front of him, was it?</p><p>She carefully took a step into his direction, knowing that she needed to be gentle with him as he had no idea that she had been alive all along. He followed her movements without breaking their gaze and when they were so close that he could almost feel her breath on his skin, he slowly moved his hand to her cheek, barely touching her to know for sure this was real.</p><p>Alice just looked back at him with her red stained eyes, feeling the tears welling up again as he was being reunited with her love. When he took a breath and fully cupped her cheek she leant into his touch and closed her eyes for a second, a smile tugging on her lips. It had been too long without him, too long without his warmth, his protection, his love.</p><p>"It's really you." He let out in a whisper, his eyes filling with tears. </p><p>FP didn't do anything to fight them, they just rolled over his cheeks as he had no idea to process that girl he had lost was standing in front of him. This was his girl. He could feel her skin — her soft porcelain skin. He hadn't really lost her. She was back. </p><p>"It's really me." She said quietly. </p><p>Her voice was enough for him to embrace her gently and pull her as close as possible as he silently cried into her hair. Everything about her felt the same. The smell of her shampoo, her natural scent, her hands around him and the way they fitted perfectly together. It was her. He was holding Alice. His Alice. </p><p>She felt his tears falling down on her hair and held onto him tighter, as she was needing this just as much as he did. Whenever she was in his arms, she knew she was safe. He was the fort she could hide in, he was the one person in the world who would do anything for her safety.</p><p>"Our son..." She whispered with a soft voice, realizing that she hadn't seen him yet. Sarah told her he was safe, but everything in her body told her she wanted to see him, hug him, cuddle up with him and never let go.</p><p>He pushed back a little and his eyes lit up as she asked about their baby boy. Charles was the sweetest and most beautiful child he had ever seen and all these weeks he thought Alice would never be able to see him, but now she finally would. FP grabbed her hand and walked over with her to the crib in the living room and only let go to pick up their baby.</p><p>As he handed Charles over to her, he looked at her in awe, this time happy tears streaming down his face. He combed with his hand through her hair as Alice quietly started to cry now she held her baby in her arms. This was her boy, this was the little human she gave life too. He was so beautiful, so soft, so innocent. From now on she'd do anything to keep him safe.</p><p>"This is Charles. Our boy." He wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder as he slowly swayed her back and forth. </p><p>It was as if he just needed to look at her or touch her to make sure she wasn't going to disappear in just one blink. He knew what it was like to lose her and he wasn't going to risk that ever again. From now on he'd never leave her side — not for a second. </p><p>Alice chuckled through her tears and looked over her shoulders at the man who had a smile spread across his face too now. He had given him the name she had loved and it made her heart ache as she thought of how he believed that she had died.</p><p>The look she could see in his eyes was so different from all the times he had looked at him before — it was pure joy. He had mourned her for weeks, but seemed to live in like one of those movies where in nothing is what it seems. Life was giving him a second chance to protect her and he wasn't going to waste that. </p><p>FP slowly turned them around without taking her hands off her while Alice continued admiring her son. Marc and Sarah were still standing the living room, tears in her eyes as they had witnessed their reunion. Alice linked eyes with Marc and gave him a grateful smile and she couldn't wait to give him a proper hug.</p><p>"I want to know everything." FP said to them, feeling so guilty and so stupid for not believing his friend in the first place. But this wasn't over yet. Alice was back, but whoever was the brain behind this sick thing was going to pay, even if it was the last thing they would do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Safe Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alice, I need you to tell me as much as possible to help you, okay?" Sarah told her sweetly.</p><p>The four of them had sat down on the couch while Alice was holding her son tightly to her chest. She felt FP's arm protectively around them both as she dug into her memory. Her energy level was so low that even thinking back of the things she had seen could be a little too much. Three pair of eyes were pointed to her and she knew she had to give them something. If only she knew everything perfectly, that would make telling her story a lot easier.</p><p>"Hal and Partel are making some sort of new drug. I remember they referred to it as something like Fizzle Rocks." Alice said vaguely as flashes of Hal lingering above her body slowly came back to the surface.</p><p>She felt FP tense around her and even when he tried to keep his calm, that was almost impossible when you heard that the ex of your wife had taken her to use her as some sort of experiment. After all those years in prison he had figured that things had calmed down but it turned out it was completely the opposite.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him." FP mumbled to himself, his fist clenching so hard that his knuckles turned dangerously white.</p><p>Alice looked side wards and felt his anger taking over but it wasn't the time for that. She grabbed his clenched fist with her free hand and slowly made him let go to intertwine their fingers. The look in his eyes slowly changed too because of her warm touch. Right now she was the only thinking keeping him sane even when it still felt like surreal dream. </p><p>"So, it has been Hal all along? He is the one bringing Fizzle Rocks into Riverdale?" Marc asked out loud, turning towards Sarah as he recalled the conversation they had been having about this when they tracked the phone call.</p><p>"It's starting to make a little bit more sense now." Sarah sighed.</p><p>Even though she didn't know Hal Cooper personally, it started to become clear that this was some kind of revenge plan as he made his way back to everything he had done before he was locked up in prison. And who better to use in your crimes than the woman that locked you up in the first place? But before she would complete the puzzle she needed to make sure that Hal wasn't going to come find Alice. </p><p>"As long as Hal is on the loose I am not sure you'll be safe here, Alice. I propose you'll stay with Marc for the time being just in case Hal decides to drop by. It's just going to take him a matter of hours before he will notice that you are gone." </p><p>Sarah quickly came up with this plan in the hope to guarantee her some safety, but her worried eyes told her that she wasn't too comfortable with that. Before she could speak, FP would make clear what he thought of that idea.</p><p>"No way, I'm not leaving her once more." He stated harshly. Sarah tried to take a breath before going into discussion with him. She understood that he wanted to be by her side but this was Alice's life they were talking about.</p><p>"FP, it's best for Alice's safety—" Before she could even finish, he quickly interrupted her.</p><p>"The last time someone told me this kind of crap I thought I had lost her. I'm staying with Alice." His hands were trembling as he thought of the heartbreak he had to go through and how stupid he had been to leave her alone.</p><p>Maybe if he had asked more questions to the doctor, maybe if he had sensed that something was wrong, she wouldn't have been taken away from him. What if Alice hadn't tried to call him? What if Marc had believed that it was a prank call? What would Hal have done to her? Would she be sitting her right now or would she really be gone?</p><p>Sarah could see that there was no way she was talking him out of his idea. Not that she blamed him, she could imagine that his own trauma was too serious to let Alice out of sight. </p><p>"Fine, then Marc is staying here and you're both taking night shifts. One of you has to be awake at all times, got it?" She pointed her finger at both of them and they gave her a convincing nod. Of course, they would guard her with their lives, no doubt about that.</p><p>"Good. I need to go to the station now. I'll keep you posted." Sarah stood up to leave to work and get Hal behind bars as fast as possible until Alice's voice stopped her.</p><p>"Wait— I don't understand this, how come—" She didn't even know what to ask exactly as there were a thousand questions wandering through her mind when it came to her (ex)friend. It was as if she was a totally different person even when she still looked the same.</p><p>Sarah knew that she needed to explain a few things about her life and how it had changed the last five years. It had been so long since she had last seen Alice and the woman that she had met back then, the Sarah who Alice remembered was almost as different from her past life.</p><p>"You probably don't remember this as clearly as I do, but when I dropped out at Art School it was because I got pregnant. Raised a little baby boy all by myself and wished for the world to be a safer place. So, here I am." She gave Alice a soft smile as she told her life story in a nutshell.</p><p>If they would have the time, she would tell her every single detail if she wanted to know that, but there were more important matters to tackle. She was even surprised that Alice seemed so open to even talking to her when she had all the right not to. But Alice had always been someone with a big heart, that suddenly hadn't changed. </p><p>"What's his name?" Alice asked quietly, feeling the tears sting in her eyes as she realized that Sarah truly had turned her life around. She was right, the woman she was looking at right now was nowhere near the Sarah she had met.</p><p>"Chic. Without the K. I was convinced it was going to be a girl." She chuckled and shook her head a little.</p><p>Alice smiled back at her, which was more than just a reaction to the name of her son. She was genuinely happy that Sarah had made her way back into her life, even when it had to be like this. She looked at her watch and realized they had been talking for way too long. Now it was time to really head back.</p><p>"I'm going to inform the Sheriff and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Hal is not getting away with it." It was a promise she didn't want to break. It was something she owed her even when it felt a little too late.</p><p>"When you get back, could we please just talk? I want to know everything about your life. If you let me." Alice said a little shyly as she tried to hold back her tears thinking of how she had missed her.</p><p>Sure, she had made her mistakes and their friendship had been far from perfect. But somehow, she could feel that the connection they had from the very first second was still there.</p><p>"We will, Alice. That is a promise." With those words Sarah left the house, leaving the three of them together.</p><p>**</p><p>Alice carefully handed Charles over to FP, who placed the boy securely on his chest. Marc just stared at the little reunited family as he tried to soak in the fact that his best friend truly was alive. It felt like that if he would blink, or just look away for one second she'd be gone again. But she was really there. This wasn't a dream that he would wake up from soon.</p><p>She caught him looking at her and gave him a sweet smile. He let out a short laugh and shook his head, telling her that he couldn't believe she was sitting across from him.</p><p>"Can I finally hug you?" He asked quietly, as he just kept on looking at her.</p><p>Alice smiled sweetly and stood up. The blood had dried on her hands and her body was still weak, but she'd do anything to feel the embrace of her best friend.</p><p>FP helped her get up as Marc made his way towards her and looked her right into her eyes before letting out a euphoric laugh and held her in his arms. The giggle she let out was a sound neither Marc or FP thought to ever hear again, so they locked eyes and said a million things without actually saying them.</p><p>"I'm so glad to have you back, Smith." He told her quietly as he let a few tears fall on her shoulder. Alice slowly pulled them back and she gave him a beaming smile. She was glad to be back too.</p><p>"Me too, Miller. Me too." She answered sweetly and turned around when she heard Charles stir in his sleep. He was the sweetest baby boy she had ever seen— even when all the mothers would say that about their kids.</p><p>"Let me draw you a bath, babe. You can freshen up a bit." FP said softly as he stood up to hand Charles over to Marc, who held the baby secure in his arms. All Alice could do was just nod and let him help her to their bathroom.</p><p>Marc just swayed the little baby boy back and forth and looked at his big blue eyes who were staring back at him. He was just a few weeks old, but he could just see how much alike both his parents he was. Charles deserved to grow up with both his mom and dad and now he had enough luck to have them. Luckily the little boy had no idea about what had happened the past few weeks. His eyes were still pure and innocent, just like they were meant to be. </p><p>"Is she relaxing a bit?" He asked when FP came back walking into the living room. He sighed and sat down on the couch. His head was spinning from the past hour as it seemed so surreal. </p><p>FP had watched how she had undressed herself and it scared him how much weight she had lost. The sight of her was the sight of a broken woman who was alive but barely breathing. It had broken his heart to see her like that. She might be safe in his arms again, but this wasn't far from over. Hal Cooper had left another scar on her soul. </p><p>"Relaxing is not really the right word, I guess. But she seems okay." FP sighed and rubbed his face.</p><p>It was almost impossible to say that she was doing fine because honestly, who would be good after going through something so traumatic? And it wasn't even the end of it since that psychopath of an ex of hers still walked outside.</p><p>"And how are you holding up?" Marc asked carefully.</p><p>It was hard to read FP, which he wasn't surprised about because how in God's name where you supposed to feel when you found out that the woman you married suddenly was alive after thinking you buried her.</p><p>"I have no idea Marc. I can't believe she's really here. I—" FP's words got stuck in his throat as he looked into the eyes of the friend that had tried to tell him that there was more going on than he believed. But FP had just shut the door in his face, practically said that he was insane. Turns out, he was right all along.</p><p>"I think I owe you an apology." FP said quietly, tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>If Marc hadn't gone to the police they would have probably never found Alice back. The thought of what they would do to her was making his stomach twist.</p><p>"You don't me anything FP. Alice is safe, that is all what matters." Marc said sympathetically.</p><p>He knew for fact that FP would beat himself up for this the rest of his life, but he hadn't done anything wrong. He was just a widower who tried to grief his wife and had shut out the people around him.</p><p>"I do. Without you she wouldn't be here right now. I should have believed you when you tried to tell me something was off." FP had trouble looking into his friends' eyes, feeling to guilty and too embarrassed to face him.</p><p>"Most important thing is that she is here now, right? You reacted the way everyone else would in your situation. Go check up on her, I'll call a doctor to stop by." He patted his friends shoulder.Their priority now was the make sure she was being safe from whatever Hal and Partel had in store for her.</p><p>A few hours had passed when Alice had come out of her bath and laid in their bed for the first time in far too long. The doctor had put her on bed rest for the following weeks, so her body could slowly restore itself. Her son laid on her chest, feeling safe and secure with his mother. He looked so peaceful that it instantly made her tear up. The little boy had no idea what had happened the past few weeks, which was for the better.</p><p>FP held her hand and softly stroke his thumb over her damaged knuckles. It felt like he had to constantly touch her to make sure she wasn't just a hallucination. The sight of her smiling at their son as she was tucked into their sheets was something he thought he'd never see again. And all that because of Hal Cooper. The man who destroyed her life – <em>Twice.</em></p><p>Marc came walking into their bedroom with a tray of food as she must have been starving by now. At least, it looked like she hadn't eaten for a very long time. She smiled at her friend and gratefully took the tray and finally took a bite of the sandwich he had made for her. It felt like she could eat for hours, but if she would do so she would hurt her body even more. This was all about baby steps.</p><p>When FP's phone rang he saw that it was Sarah calling, most likely with an update on the case. He answered quickly and made her tell the progress.</p><p>"FP, the squad and I are about to raid the place where I found Alice. My partner has signalled Cooper and Partel going that way. We almost got him." She informed him, the smile was noticeable in the way she spoke. They were getting justice for Alice, even if that was the last thing she would do.</p><p>"Thanks, Sarah. I'll tell them." FP hang up the phone and tried to stop his blood from boiling. Hal was going to pay, but in his eyes it wouldn't be close enough to what he actually deserved. He was so close now, this was his time for revenge. Hal Cooper deserved way less than a prison cell.</p><p>Alice and Marc looked at him with curious eyes, waiting for him to give an update. For a moment he thought about telling the truth about what Sarah just told him but there were some deeper, darker thoughts taking over him, switching off his moral compass. </p><p>"I need to stop by at the station for a bit. They need a statement about the last few weeks to get a strong case." It was a lie, but it was all he could come up with now.</p><p>If he told them the truth, they would try to stop him, but he was certain about his plan. Hal Cooper was going to burn in hell, and he was going to be the one bringing him there.</p><p>Alice nodded and opened her mouth to ask him if she should join him but realized in that very moment that she couldn't leave the house. Luckily Marc was going to be with her. Now she was back she didn't want to leave FP's side for a second, but giving his statement was important for her too.</p><p>"Stay by her side, okay?" FP ordered Marc as he looked him into his eyes.</p><p>There was something different about his expression, but he couldn't quite read it. Instead of asking him what was wrong, he just nodded. He would never leave her out of his sight, not until FP would return.</p><p>FP took a breath as he left the bedroom and made his way to his home office, the room where his safe was hidden too. In all those years he hadn't opened it. The last time he recalled was when Alice had moved in when Hal was still around to force her to get to work at the Whyrm. Right now that seemed like a life time ago.</p><p>Little did he know that he'd use it again to protect her from the same man. The passcode was one he knew from the top of his head and even the little beep it made when it opened was a sound that was familiar to him. It was still there—Of course it was, nobody else had ever taken it. When his fingers wrapped around the handle, a feeling of power overtook him. This was it. This was the gun that was going to kill Hal Cooper. And he was going to be the one doing it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Fucking hell</em>." Hal let in a sharp breath as he looked at the glass splinters in front of him.</p><p><em>That bitch had escaped.</em> But how could she? They had always made sure she was drugged enough to not even know the difference between a dream and reality.</p><p>"Where the fuck is this worthless little bitch?!" Hal yelled loudly as he stepped inside and looked at the abandoned bed. </p><p>Her sheets were messy and the splinters were covered in blood. He was pretty sure she had done this alone. But how could a woman that was knocked out most of the time move that far all by herself? His face had turned red from anger and he slowly turned around to face Partel as he breathed in and out very heavily.</p><p>"Care to explain, <em>Partel</em>?" He dragged his name out so slowly that it was frightening him. He could just stare at the dried blood on the glass splinters and the bed where Alice was supposed to be in.</p><p>"I have no idea—" He started to stammer but was quickly interrupted by Hal again. He was raging. This wasn't supposed to happen— they were in big shit right now.</p><p>"You're the damn doctor here! You said we had her under control." Hal hissed to him.</p><p>How could she possibly have escaped? Last time they saw her she could barely move, she could have never escaped on her own, could she? Or had she somehow tricked them right under their noses?</p><p>At the same time, not far away from where Cooper and Partel had found out about Alice's escape was the squad making himself ready to end this once and for all. Fizzle Rocks had been going around town for months and today was the day they would finally get rid of the source.</p><p>"Sarah, you're the primary here. You give the shots." The Sheriff informed his squad as they were at a distance of the villa at the East side of the town.</p><p>It was the first time she had the honour to lead a mission like this and even when she felt excitement, she was a little afraid of what was about to happen. Sarah was emotionally involved in this case, but her boss still trusted her enough. That said a lot about who she is like a cop, right?</p><p>On that moment her partner started to communicate with her from the other side of the walkie-talkie. It was go time. No time for doubts, no time for backing out. Cooper and Partel were spotted inside and that would mean that either they had found out that Alice was missing, or they would figure that out in a matter of second. And if so, they would get on the run immediately. It was now or never.</p><p>"They're inside. We're going in. Now!" It was a direct order and nobody in the squad hesitated for a second.</p><p>She had been on this case for months now, they trusted her instincts. Maybe the fact that she was personally invested in this case was now a perk. This was all about justice for Alice. And that was what she was going to get. </p><p>What she didn't know was that very closely FP had been studying her every move. This was just as much <em>his</em> only chance. He wasn't going to waste it by being impatient. If he would have thought clearly he would have seen that what he was about to do was absolutely insane, and that he brought danger not just over himself but just as much over Sarah and her whole team.</p><p>But even if he tried, his mind was everything but clear. FP was blinded by the idea of finally giving Hal what he deserved after making Alice's life a living hell for so long. Above that all, the sick bastard had made him believe his wife had passed away. He would have killed her if he had gotten the chance, that he was sure of.</p><p>He looked down at his gun once more and made his decision. He was going to do this. <em>Hal Cooper was going to burn in hell. </em>When the team was moving FP started to follow them towards the house, just keeping enough distance for him to net get caught. His heart almost pounded so hard that it felt like he was going to pass out but the adrenaline kept him right there on earth. </p><p>**</p><p>Hal's fist was clenched so tightly and he pulled it up in the air to let it meet with Partel's face when a loud yell stopped him from doing so. "Hands were I can see them!" Sarah shouted, gun pointed at the two guys as her team was quickly surrounding them.</p><p>Hal dropped his fist and cursed out loud as he looked into the eyes of the cops. They had lost. If they would have discussed Alice's escape somewhere else, maybe they would have gotten away with it. Maybe they had found Alice nearby and they would have let her pay. But now there was literally no way out. Had Alice been able to warn them? How long had they known about their lab? Or had maybe Partel snitched on him?</p><p>It wasn't if they had a way to talk themselves out of this. They were standing in the middle of a villa that was turned into a drug lab, which was kind of hard to deny if the evidence was right there.</p><p>"Arrest them." Sarah ordered her partner as he grabbed the handcuffs out of his pocket and slowly walked over to the suspects.</p><p>They putted their hands on their head, ready to surrender. Not that it was the end though, Hal would plan his revenge every second of everyday just like he did last time. Alice Smith—Jones now, would never open her eyes again when he was done with her. </p><p>"You really thought you'd get out the easy way, didn't you?" A voice made them all turn around and they looked straight into the eyes of no other than FP Jones. He had the gun pointed at Hal, his hand steady and ready to end it for good.</p><p>His eyes were raging with fire, which was something that didn't happen often. This was unlike anything else he had ever been. This was the look of a man who was blinded by a plan for revenge after having a scar on his heart that maybe would never heal. </p><p>Sarah's eyes grew wide as she looked at him and side eyed the Sheriff, who gave her a small nod. This was her call, she was the one who had to make sure FP wouldn't do something crazy. She knew the guy, she knew how to talk him out of this.</p><p>Hal just gave him a nasty smirk, as for the first time in years he looked straight into the eyes of the man who had saved Alice. His biggest enemy, his biggest problem. Without him he'd never had gone to prison.</p><p>Without him the Whyrm would have still be his. The satisfaction of knowing that he had given FP the unbearable pain of losing someone so dear to him was maybe worth all those years behind bars. Those tears had been real, and he had been the cause of that.</p><p>"Forsythe Jones. Never thought I'd see you again. How's the wife?" He grinned at him full of confidence when even FP had pointed a gun to him.</p><p>He wasn't going to shoot anyway, he knew he wouldn't. Why would a man like him risk going to prison for murder when he just had a son? FP was smarter than that, Hal believed. Teasing him like this was just the fun he needed.</p><p>FP loaded the gun as his rage started to take over more and more. He was ready to blow his brains out. This was going to be the end of Hal Cooper. And he was more than happy to be the one to end it. All he could see was the evil man that caused so much pain, so much harm. This was what he deserved, right? He spent all his life making sure the right people would get the justice they deserved.</p><p>But was that worth anything if the one person he wanted to have justice would never get it? Was it worth fighting for justice if this system was just too fucked up to give people closure and let people walk around as a free man even after ruining lives? Didn't his life deserved to be ruined too? He may have spent his life playing by the rules, but today he would break them. He would create his own justice.</p><p>"FP, please drop the gun. He's not worth it. Hal is just trying to get under your skin." Sarah said calmly, as she slowly approached him. </p><p>She was close, she just needed to get the gun out of his hand and this would all be over. It was her job to protect him from making life changing mistakes. Charles shouldn't grow up without one of his parents, not when Alice just returned.</p><p>"Do it. Shoot me, Jones. It's what you've always wanted, right? Sweet revenge. You're so close." Hal challenged as he screamed it out of the top of his lungs as she sat in front of FP on his knees. It made him more vulnerable. He couldn't run. If he would pull the trigger, Hal would die. It would be all over.</p><p>Sarah saw FP's finger reach for the trigger, and it that very second before he could shoot, she made a decision. She owed FP that much. She owed Alice that much. If she wouldn't be the one to shoot, he would. But he wouldn't just shoot once. No— he'd shoot until he didn't have a bullet let.  Before FP would end Hal's life, she held her gun out again and shot Hal in his hip, a loud yell now filling the enormous villa.</p><p>It was as if the loud bang of the bullet brought him back on earth— the trance he had been in was broken. FP looked as Hal's blood was now spilling out of the newly created wound and realized that it could have been him. Only he wouldn't have shot there. He would have killed him. He would have taken someone's life. </p><p>In the background he heard vague voices of someone screaming for an ambulance and the cops arresting Partel was a blurry vision that seemed to happen in slow motion. But the world was still turning, it was just his that stopped for a while. What if Sarah hadn't shot, would he have done it? It was a question he would never get the answer too.</p><p>"FP, do you hear me?" Sarah's voice brought him back to reality, but apparently, she had said his name a couple of times now, he just hadn't heard it before. Her hands landed on his shoulder. It made him realize that she was real and that she was there to help him. </p><p>"We're going to the station, okay? Everything is going to be fine." She spoke softly.</p><p>She extended her hand for him to hand the gun over to him, just in case he would do something crazy. But he wouldn't. Still, he carefully handed it over to her as he felt he needed to be as far as possible from the weapon.</p><p>Next thing he knew was sitting on a chair at the police station, waiting for Alice and Marc to arrive. He just stared at the boring painting on the wall, not even realizing that it was a bouquet of flowers.To him it was just a blur of some pastel colours. </p><p>The door opened, which was the thing that made him seem to wake him up again. It were Marc and Alice with Charles securely in her arms. Her eyes told him enough, she had been worried sick. Of course, she was, Sarah had called her to ask them to pick him up not because everything was going peachy.</p><p>"What happened, FP?" Marc asked worriedly as he walked over to him, not being able to read the expression on his face.</p><p>Was he sad? Was he in shock? Maybe mad even? He truly had no idea. It was something he hadn't seen before, which only made his concerns grow.</p><p>Before he could even try saying something, Sarah came out of her office, her eyes saddened. It looked like she was about to cry and she eyed FP first before she'd break the news. He didn't need to hear the words to know what was going on. But she had to say it out loud. </p><p>"Hal Cooper just passed away." She spoke quietly, her gaze not breaking from FP's. His injuries had become the end of him, she had accidentally hit one of his organs which costed him his life.</p><p>Alice swallowed the tears in her throat as he looked at her husband, who slowly started to collapse. She wasn't sad because he had died, she realized that both Sarah and FP had gone through something traumatic because he just couldn't leave her alone.</p><p>"I was going to—That should—That should have been me. I was the one who was going to shoot him. I was going to kill him." He stuttered out, the tears now streaming down his face as he saw Hal's face in front of him and the very second that he was supposed to pull the trigger, but Sarah had beat him to it.</p><p>Alice now let her tears go as well. Was he truly going to kill Hal? And what did he mean with that it should have been him? Was Sarah the one who shot him? All three of them now looked at Sarah, waiting for her to fill in the gaps.</p><p>"Why did you do that? Why did you save me?" He asked so soft and quiet, that it made a shiver go over her spine.</p><p>Truth was, it had been an instinct. That was her job as a cop, protecting the citizens of the City. And in this case, it meant protecting the people she cared about. If FP would have killed Hal he wouldn't have seen his son grow up. When for Sarah they would start an investigation to the shot incident which was most likely turn out fine. But it wasn't just about that. A man had died because of something she did. An evil man, but still a human being. </p><p>"You just got your family back together, FP. I wasn't going to let your rage ruin that for you. It was the least I owed you." She explained to him with a sad smile.</p><p>All those years she had felt incredibly guilty about breaking his heart, shattering it in a thousand pieces. Maybe this was her way of making it up to him, by saving him from getting behind bars. FP felt what she was saying, which felt like tearing his soul apart. She had really made a big sacrifice. </p><p>"I know you've always believed otherwise, but I've always regretted what I did to you, FP. I was young, naive and looked for security." She started to tell, tears streaming down her face as she spoke, finally letting out everything that had been on her mind that she should have said years ago.</p><p>"I may not have loved you, but I did care about you. My heart broke for you when you lost Alice. I had something to make up to her too, I wasn't going to let you make one mistake that would determine your life." They had eye contact for a bit as they both cried and realized that the monsters they had created in their minds weren't real.</p><p>She made a mistake she regretted while his heart had healed. In a way, she had saved his life to prove that everything she just said was genuine. FP didn't have words to answer, instead he just stood up and pulled her into a hug as his tears fell on her shoulder. His heart had been broken for so long, but this was unlike anything else someone had ever done for him. How could you thank someone for that?</p><p>"Thank you. You saved me. You saved my family." He whispered quietly. It wasn't nearly enough compared to what he felt like saying, but it was all he managed to get out. </p><p>Alice walked over to the two with Charles in her arms and laid her head on FP's back as she slowly soothed him. He pulled away from his hug with Sarah and wrapped his arm around her and let her join into the hug and invited Marc as well with a small hand gesture. They were a team now. They had each other's back no matter what. And with that they knew they would be ready to face anything the world would give them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Blossoming Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marc looked up from his desk when he saw the young teenage boy walk into their office. The older he got, the more he looked like his parents. He slowly started to mimic their facial expressions and body language which left no doubt that Charles was the child of FP and Alice.</p><p>"Hey kid, you missed your Dad, he just left." He smiled to him as Charles made his way to the desk, a nervous expression spread over his face. Marc kept looking at him as he tried to read what was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what was on his mind. He wasn't as easy to read as his father – yet.</p><p>"Actually, I came to talk to you. Is that okay?" The boy folded his hands together as he kept standing, afraid to sit down. Part of him already regretted coming here and wanted to turn around and just leave it.</p><p>Marc opened his mouth to answer, but Charles did that for him. "Nevermind, it's not important anyway." He shook his head absentmindedly and turned to leave but Marc wasn't going to let him leave that easily. There was something on his mind that he needed to get off his chest, that was for sure.</p><p>"Woah, what is it? You seem upset." He said worriedly as he placed the files that he was organizing to the side and shut his laptop to completely focus on the boy.</p><p>Charles hesitated for a second, but he had to trust his instinct. If there was someone he could talk about this, then it was Marc. Nobody else would understand him and knew his parents this good. So, instead of listening to his fear he sat down in one if the chair and kept looking at him as he tried to bring up the courage to speak.</p><p>"You have been married for a while now, right?" He pointed at his wedding ring and made him smile instantly. It had been four years since they got married. Charles was eleven years old back then and remembered the couple slow dancing. It had been so magical, for some reason that picture would be stuck in his head forever. Or actually, he knew the reason pretty well.</p><p>"I have. It was the best day of my life. Why you ask? You want to get married?" He teased the boy as he was obviously too young to marry someone. Charles chuckled uncomfortably as he tried to find the right words to explain what he wanted to ask.</p><p>"When did you know?" He asked shyly. It was hard to force himself to look Marc in the eyes, but he couldn't back out of the conversation right now, not when he was so close to finally sharing his secret with someone.</p><p>"When did I know what? That I wanted to get married?" Marc asked confused. This boy wasn't seriously considering getting married, right?</p><p>"That you—That you liked boys. Or men. That you liked men." There it was. The question Charles wanted to know. He had barely slept the last few months as he slowly had started to realize that he couldn't see himself marry or loving a woman the way lots of men did. But he could see himself falling in love with a boy – He already has fallen in love.</p><p>For a while he had ignored the crush he had started to develop on his best friend Chic, thinking that it was just normal teenage hormones until one night Chic had kissed him. And then he felt it. This was wat being in love was supposed to be like. From that moment on the two were inseparable. But how did you tell your parents that you are in love with a boy, and that you are dating one?</p><p>Marc caught onto what Charles was trying to say real quick and he immediately admired his courage for telling him. Or well, not telling him yet but his words were clear. He wanted to know his experience to see if it was anywhere near his own.</p><p>"Actually, I was in my mid-twenties when I found out. But when I looked back on my teenage years, I see that somewhere deep down I could have known. I was just too scared to admit it to myself." Marc said honestly. He wished that he had a better support system so he would have come out sooner, but in the end it had worked out for him. He was happily married and had accepted every part of himself, even when that had taken him years.</p><p>"Do you think you might be in love with a boy?" He asked carefully when Charles stayed silent, processing what he had just told him. Was he too young to know? He had no idea. But the feelings he had for Chic were real, that was something he had managed to find out. Or could he still be in love with a girl someday? Or just boys?</p><p>"I-I think I am. Chic and I are... dating. I guess we're dating." The boy confessed shyly. It was the first time he had ever said it out loud to someone, but the fact that it felt so good to say it made him realize that maybe it was true. He was dating Chic, and he should be proud of that.</p><p>"That's wonderful. What did your parents say?" He asked politely. It was such a huge step for Charles to confess this to someone and Marc felt honoured that he was the one to know. Maybe he could be the example for a new generation that he had badly needed to much.</p><p>"I haven't told them yet. I wanted to talk to you first." His cheeks flushed and now he felt a little embarrassed for not telling his parents, even when he knew that it was his own choice how and when to tell them.</p><p>"You know, your Mom was the first person I came out to. It wasn't until a few years after I discovered I was gay. You can tell her, I promise you that. Same thing goes for your Dad." Marc said comfortingly, hoping to give the boy some confidence to trust his parents.</p><p>Charles was lucky enough to be extremely close with his parents, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be difficult to tell him.</p><p>"I will try. Thank you, Marc. I appreciate that a lot." He smiled to the best friend of his parents and was very grateful for his advice. It was just the right push he needed to take the step to tell them. They meant to world to him and he didn't necessarily doubt that they wouldn't accept him – He knew they would. It was just the fear of being different. Of disappointing.</p><p>**</p><p>Charles walked over to his mother's working space and stood still in the door opening as he looked how she was concentrating on her painting. She looked so peaceful, so soaked into her own art. For a second he thought he didn't want to break her creative process, but that was just a lame excuse for not telling her what was on his mind. It wasn't the time to chicken out now, not when Marc had encouraged him to tell her.</p><p>Before he had even said something, Alice had noticed her son standing in the doorframe, making her smile instantly.</p><p>"Were you spying on me?" She teased him as she putted her brush away and wiped her painted fingers on her overalls.</p><p>Charles laughed and stepped further into the room. This was her place, her safe space, actually. He had always thought she was very talented and luckily his Dad was always encouraging to keep painting. He wished he had a passion like that. He did have a safe space, though. It just wasn't really a physical space like this room. It as a person. And that person was Chic.</p><p>"I always spy on you, that is no secret." He teased her back and looked at her newest work.</p><p>"You will be a perfect private investigator one day. Or an FBI agent, even better." She winked and took a sip of her water.</p><p>Mostly when she was painting, she lost track of time and suddenly she thought he was going to call her for dinner. It felt like she had just started, but it could perfectly be that she had been working for hours now. That was the beauty of – Time and space didn't exist once she started painting.</p><p>"Is dinner ready yet?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow as she did so. Charles shook his head, his Dad was still out doing groceries, they wouldn't eat for some time. No, he came for something serious.</p><p>"No, I just wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." He blushed slightly, his cheeks warming up already when he hadn't even said anything yet. This was going to be even harder than he thought.</p><p>"You can always talk to me, honey. What's going on?" Alice grew a little worried when she saw that this wasn't just some small talk. She could read her son like no other and the look in his eyes told her that there was something going that he needed to get of his chest.</p><p>Charles stayed silent. He just sat down on the ground and kept staring at her painting. It looked like a little boy running through a meadow. He was the only one there, just a young man running all by himself with blossoming flowers around him. His mother had painted him – without a doubt. She loved painting her son and this was something she had done before. A few years ago he had been that boy – Carefree and so happy.</p><p>But how could he be that same boy when he was carrying a secret? How could he smile like the little Charles on the painting when his parents didn't know who he truly was? The only way he could smile like that again was by confessing that he was in love with his best friend. Maybe then he would smile like that again.</p><p>"I'm in love, Mom." He stared off, now breaking his gaze from her work and looking directly into her eyes. Suddenly his fears were gone. Maybe it was looking at his younger self – or a younger self how his mother looked at him – gave him the courage to tell the truth. He wanted to be that boy again.</p><p>Alice's eyes started to beam, just like Charles' did. She smiled brightly at her son as she sat on the floor next to him. Her little boy was in love. He was growing up right in front of her eyes, but the spark in his eyes somehow made her feel calm about it. Nothing was more beautiful than seeing your kid loving someone else.</p><p>"Who's the lucky one?" She asked sweetly. It warmed her heart that he was so open about this, that he felt comfortable enough to tell that someone stole his heart.</p><p>"That is what I want to tell you." He took a breath as Alice looked at him with a confused expression on his face.</p><p>"Chic and I—We fell in love. He's my boyfriend. I like boys." Charles voice was soft and low, but loud enough for Alice to hear his words. It was out there now. He had said it. His mother knew something about him that he had kept a secret longer than he hoped he would.</p><p>His body temperature was rising as his mother kept silent for what it felt like hours, but when she gave him a sweet smile, he felt like he could breathe again. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at her son, but it were tears of joy.</p><p>"I'm so proud of you for telling me, sweetheart. There had always been a spark between the two of you." She smiled at him and putted her arm around her son to push him towards her chest.</p><p>Part of her had always wondered if there maybe was something going on between the two of them – they had been so close from when they were little toddlers, closer than most friends she had ever seen. Their bond was for life, that was something Alice had always known from the start and that it blossomed into something more was touching her heart. You were lucky to find your soulmate so early on in your life.</p><p>"I guess there always was." Charles chuckled happily as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her mother's arms around him. He knew he was lucky to have a supportive parent, not everyone was lucky to have one.</p><p>"Did you tell your Dad already?" Alice asked curiously as she thought it was a little odd that he didn't took an opportunity to talk to both of them.</p><p>The boy sadly shook his head. He wanted to, but part of him was afraid to disappoint him. What if he thought he wasn't a real man anymore? What if he wouldn't understand? Sure, his best friend is gay too and he didn't seem to mind that one bit – in fact, he had been Marc's best man when he got married, but having a gay son was another thing. He was so close with his father, closer than most sons would ever be with their Dad. Maybe that was why he was so afraid – he didn't want to screw that up.</p><p>"I'm not so sure how too. I don't want to disappoint him." Charles said quietly, the tears stinging in his eyes. If he looked at it realistically, he had no reasons to doubt that his father would be happy for him. But his irrational fears were so much louder – too loud to turn them off.</p><p>"Baby, you will never disappoint him, you hear me? Your Dad is so proud of you. He always is, no matter what." Alice's heart broke a little when she heard her son say that he thought he was going to disappoint FP just because he liked men.</p><p>"I will tell him, I promise. Or you can, I wouldn't mind that either. Maybe that is easier." The boy smiled slightly. Would it be easier for his father to hear it from his wife, or would that make things easier? In all honesty, he had no idea but the fact that he didn't have to say those words out loud made him feel a little bit better. Maybe they could go on without any confrontation.</p><p>Alice cupped his cheeks and gave him her softest smile. She knew that one day he needed to talk to FP about this, but if right now he wanted her to be the one telling him she'd do that for him. It wasn't her story to tell, but he gave her permission to do so. Actually, his eyes practically begged for her to do so.</p><p>**</p><p>It was around ten o' clock when Charles was in his room, reading his Sherlock Holmes books once again. He knew them out the top of his head by now, but he just could keep reading them like it was the very first time.</p><p>When the door cracked open, he was greeted by his Dad who poked his head into his room, asking him with one look if he could come in. Charles putted away his book, quickly adding his bookmark she wouldn't forget where he left. Not that it mattered though, he could know remember the exact page by just describing the situation.</p><p>"Don't you know them back and forth by now?" FP smiled when he walked over to the bed of his son and sat down on it, pointing at the book. Charles smiled and nodded. He truly did. But why not read something again if you loved it so much?</p><p>"You still want to be like him when you grow up?" He hinted on how he always used to walk around with his goggles and magnifier. He would jump around the garden to look for an old locket that Alice had buried for him to find. And he always won.</p><p>"I do. Maybe something cooler though. Like an FBI agent." Charles smiled, making his father laugh. Of course, Charles wanted to become something that was dangerous, he always liked to do everything others were afraid of. But his courage was something he admired him for – which was why it had broken his heart that his son was too afraid to come out to him.</p><p>"You've always been brave." FP said with a soft smile, the tears forming in his eyes. This was a little bit more difficult than he thought.</p><p>When he was about to sleep, Alice had climbed into bed next to him and had told him that Charles had fallen in love with his best friend – and that he should talk to him. Why was his son so afraid to tell him? He had always been a supportive Dad, wasn't he?</p><p>Being the detective that he was, it was clear to Charles that his mother had told him. The expression in his father's eyes said everything.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me, boy?" FP asked, his voice cracking as he did so.</p><p>Charles sighed and looked down at his fingers as he tried to find the words to explain why he had been so afraid. Or afraid wasn't really the right word. He knew his Dad would accept him – he was afraid of the disappointment.</p><p>"I didn't want you to think less of me." The boy confessed quietly, the tears now appearing in his eyes too. This was exactly the kind of confrontation he didn't want to have, but it happened. Of course it did, it was impossible to run away from it.</p><p>"Where did you get that crazy idea? You're my pride and joy, you'll always will be." FP croaked out as he placed his hand on his son's leg. Had he really radiated the energy that he would think differently of him because he was in love with a boy? Did his son really believe he could disappoint him for loving somebody?</p><p>Charles was silent for a while as he wiped away a tear that had escaped his eyes. He didn't want to cry, yet it was too hard to fight.</p><p>"You'll always talk about the day I will meet my own Alice, just like you did. I just didn't want to tell you that it wasn't going to happen. I am not going to find my own Alice. I won't fall in love with a woman." He confessed shyly, looking into the deep brown eyes of his Dad and seeing that he slowly realized how Charles had heard his words.</p><p>It was true. FP had said that a couple of times. One day he would be lucky enough to fall in love with his own Alice, just like he did when he met his mother. His father told him that he was going to wake up and realize that he was the luckiest man on earth. But he'd never feel that way about a woman, he just wouldn't.</p><p>"Your own Alice doesn't have to be a woman, Charles. I'm sorry you thought that I meant that, I should have been more careful. Your own Alice means the love of your life, whoever that me be." FP explained himself softly. Right now he could slap himself for making his son believe that he needed to be a with a woman. Of course, he would be afraid to tell him, this was his own fault.</p><p>Charles' eyes started to glow a little as he heard his Dad tell what he had truly meant with those words. Didn't he wanted him to be with a woman? Had it meant something different?</p><p>"Having your own Alice—It means looking at someone and knowing you would trust them with your life and at the same time feeling like you fall in love every single time you look at them. It's about how you love, not about who you love." FP smiled sweetly as Charles sighed in relief.</p><p>Everything he had been afraid of suddenly eased away. His Dad supported him. He just wanted for him to find the love of his life – which he most likely did.</p><p>"That means the world to me, Dad." Charles said quietly as he placed his hand above his father's. FP squeezed comfortingly and smiled at his son. They were fine, everything was out in the open now.</p><p>"I never doubted that you would love someone properly, boy. You've got a big heart. As I have to believe you mother, you gave it to the right person." FP pulled his son closely and putted his arm around him to hug him closer.</p><p>Charles was his everything – he would fight every day to make sure his son was happy. He'd just never thought he had to fight against something he had said himself. But in the end it was just a misunderstanding, he'd never love his son less just because he loved someone.</p><p>"I did. I really did." He smiled and chuckled happily. The more he talked about the more Charles realized that he was truly deeply in love with Chic. This wasn't just some confusion – maybe he had hoped it was until the would tell his parents. But knowing they were supportive made him fully accept his feelings for his best friend.</p><p>"So, what do you say you'll call Chic up tomorrow and ask him and Sarah to have dinner here? To celebrate the two of you?" FP proposed, making Charles's heart glow. It had been just a dream, but right now it was becoming the truth. He was going to be open with Chic, even after one year of secretly dating.</p><p>"I would love that." The boy smiled to his father, who in this very moment couldn't be prouder of him. This was one of the bravest things he had ever done. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her giggle echoed through her bedroom as FP pressed soft kisses on her neck, while his hands rested on her stomach. His fingers softly tickled her over the cotton fabric of the t-shirt she was wearing.</p><p>Moments like these still made her heart glow, as if they had just began dating but truth was they had been married for almost two decades now. Loving him still felt the same, just like him loving her hadn't changed a single bit.</p><p>He smiled brightly as he looked at how happy she was. It was something he could never get tired of. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound in the world, and he loved being the one still being able to make her that happy. People always said that after years of marriage that flame would disappear, but he felt theirs still getting intenser every single day. </p><p>"Should we take this to the hot tub?" His soft whisper sounded in her ear as he nuzzled his nose into her hair, continuing pressing sweet kisses on her head. After all those years a question like that still made her heart flutter, that wasn't something she was going to refuse.</p><p>"A bath with my handsome husband? Can't say no to that." She purred as she turned her head around and pecked a soft kiss on his lips. FP chuckled and got on his knees behind her to climb out of bed.</p><p>He extended his hand for her to grab but before she could do that her phone was ringing. FP whined when she reached for it. His hands tugged her from the bed towards his chest and she let out a happy squeak by the sudden action. FP turned her around in his arms to push her back against his front while she answered the phone.</p><p>"Alice Jones you're speaking with." She told the person on the other line, since she hadn't recognized the number. All the blood disappeared out of her face the second she knew who was calling her— and <em>why</em>. She looked like a ghost and FP could feel her body tense instantly.</p><p>"We'll be right there. Thank you." Her voice just cracked slightly, which was enough confirmation for FP that there was something terribly wrong. Only question was; what was it?</p><p>Alice turned around in his arms and let out a soft cry as she looked into her husband's eyes.</p><p>"That was the hospital calling. They brought in Charles with an overdoses drugs in his blood." She tried to keep herself calm, but as she spoke the tears fell already from her eyes.</p><p>It were probably the hardest words Alice ever had to say to him. She had no idea whether he was okay or not, just that they had to come as quickly as possible. Charles needed his parents. FP's eyes had grown wide as he let those words sink in. From all the people he ever thought would go through that he never believed his son would be one of them.</p><p>He intertwined their fingers and quickly kissed her forehead. They needed to go to their boy and get him home. That was their first priority— the consequences were for later.</p><p>**</p><p>Alice stood still in front of door 212, where the doctor told them to enter. FP looked behind him to see that she had stopped walking, as if she was afraid to find what was behind that door. What was she going to find? Why did her boy take drugs in the first place? Was all of this her fault? Was he even willing to see her? Could FP look her in her eyes and not feel like this was something she had passed on to him?</p><p>It was his hand grabbing hers that snapped her out of her thoughts. He squeezed it comfortingly, telling her that they were in in it together. They always were. It gave her enough strength to set a step forwards as he opened the door. His head poked inside, revealing Charles lying in a bed while Chic was sitting next to him, holding his hand tightly.</p><p>They both looked up and locked eyes with FP and Alice, who made their way to the bed. Charles could barely look them in the eye—He just felt the disappointment. It wasn't like him to let his parents down, but this time he knew he did. Why did things have to be this way? Why did he had to be so stupid?</p><p>The look on his mother's face said it all. The tears—the tears <em>he</em> had caused. And then his Dad. He couldn't really read him, but maybe that was because it felt like all the energy was sucked out of him. Maybe he just couldn't concentrate anymore.</p><p>"What happened, boy? How are you feeling?" His voice was soft—there was no yelling. Not that his father was someone to easily shout at his son, but right now it was everything he expected, everything he deserved.</p><p>Charles opened his mouth to say something, but it was too dry to even say a word. Instead he turned his head to look at Chic, asking him to do the talking for him. It was clear that his boyfriend felt a little uncomfortable by the stares from his boyfriend's parents, but since Charles couldn't speak for himself he had to give them an explanation.</p><p>"We promised to meet up at a party from someone at our school. I just got there when this happened. I called an ambulance immediately." It was all Chic could explain, but he had to admit that he wasn't surprised that there were even drugs there in the first place. He should have gone there sooner so he could have protected him from the peer pressure. Instead he had found his boyfriend almost left for dead.</p><p>Alice barely paid attention to what Chic was telling—She could only stare at her son. Her hand had found its way to his cheek and softly let it rest there. Charles could only give her a small, regretful, smile. He had acted on an impulse and hurt the three people that meant most to him—That was something he'd never wanted to do again.</p><p>As Alice looked at her son the flashes of all the time she had used were brought back to her mind. The helpless feeling, thinking that she was worth nothing, all the moments she had to use to get herself through the night, but most importantly—How FP had changed all that. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be addicted. Her demons were gone, but it seemed like you could never fully escape it. It was still there, but this time it had affected her son and almost taken him away from them.</p><p>Her tears fell slowly as she cried quietly, looking at her son so intensely. It was too much. Realizing that she was the reason why her son almost died was something she couldn't handle. Before Charles could even say a thing to ask her what was going on, she took back her hand and ran out of the room, her cries growing louder.</p><p>FP watched her leave as his eyes grew worried. Of course he was concered about his son too, but he wasn't at the intensive care and he was awake. Things would be fine eventually. He looked at Charles and Chic with pleading eyes. Both of them gave him a short nod—He needed to go after his wife.</p><p>"Go after her, I'll keep an eye on this one." Chic smiled slightly and assured FP that he wouldn't leave his boyfriend's side. It was all he needed to know he could leave them alone for a second to find Alice and ask her what was wrong.</p><p>It wasn't like him to leave his son alone in a condition like that, but there was something about Alice that told him there was more going on than just seeing Charles so small and helpless. There broke something and he needed to know what it was. </p><p>He found her in the cafeteria, her mascara smudged over her face and her eyes red from crying. She wasn't sitting on one of the chairs though, she had set herself against the wall, her knees to her chest as she tried to get herself together. FP approached her softly and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand sweetly.</p><p>"Our boy is fine, baby. He'll get better, it's okay." He tried to comfort her with his words, but that wasn't what she was so upset about, it was way deeper than that. This time he'd survive, this time he would get over it. But what if there was a next time? What if this was just the start of a pattern? What would she do then?</p><p>"This is my fault, FP. I did this to him." She sobbed quietly, her voice cracking over and over again. He felt his heart break a little as she was blaming herself for what had happened, when she had no control over the situation. This wasn't on her—it had never been on her.</p><p>"Hey, don't say that. What are you talking about?" His voice was soft and low, and he scooted as close as possible to her and placed his other hand over their intertwined fingers.</p><p>"I passed this on to him. It's in the genes, right? With a drug addict as a mom—" Alice started to ramble, but FP interrupted her quickly. He wasn't going to listen to her talking herself down now, not as long as he was there.</p><p>"Stop it." He reached for her cheek and wiped away her tears. It was a small gesture, but it made her heart skip a beat.</p><p>"Charles made a bad choice with terrible consequences. But he is still here, and we're going to help him get through this, okay? This is not on you. Your past isn't inheritable. Don't blame yourself." FP kissed her cheek and hoped that it was enough to make her realize that she hadn't passed this onto their son.</p><p>Alice was quiet. She wanted to believe his words, but it was so hard too when a drug like cocaine had so much power over a big part of your life. It wasn't even totally out of her life yet—She still called Dominique, her doctor, every month. It had never occurred to her that her family would be in touch with the one thing that almost destroyed her life, but today it did.</p><p>"How do you know so sure, FP? How do you know that he didn't get this from me?" She asked him, almost pleading for an explanation. Maybe he just said it to make her feel better, maybe he just tried to find an excuse to make this all a bit better. But what if there wasn't? What if FP knew she was right, what if Charles was more vulnerable for the effect of drugs because of her?</p><p>"Because—" He started, ready to tell her exactly why he knew he was right but then remembered that he had never shared this with her. </p><p>"I need to tell you something." FP took a deep breath as he was about to tell her one of his biggest secrets, something that only he hand his mother knew about. Besides that he had never told a living soul but today it was the time to tell the one person he trusted with everything. It wasn't if he had lied either—he had just hidden a part of the truth.</p><p>"You know that my dad drank himself to death when I was in my twenties, right?" He started, to let her know where this was going. Alice just nodded slightly, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"Truth is, the day he passed it felt like I could breathe again. He was a mean drunk, Alice. He never wasted an opportunity to hurt me." He confessed silently, tears welling up in his eyes as the flashbacks of his Dad throwing him around the house and beating him up hunted him for a second. It was in the past—<em>He couldn't hurt him anymore.</em></p><p>Alice let her tears fall again when she heard for the very first time the truth behind what his father had done to him. He had told her before that they didn't have the strongest bond, but this wasn't what she was expecting. All those years he had carried this trauma with him and she hadn't known a thing.</p><p>"My mother and I dragged his ass to court—but we lost. His lawyer found a loophole that saved him and put us through hell. That is why I became a lawyer, to fight for the good people. To give the ones that deserve it justice." He sighed a little as he traced her knee with his fingers and looked up at her again when she touched his cheek.</p><p>The look in her eyes told him so much. She was feeling his pain and she wanted to take it all away. But what could you say to someone who just confessed that his Dad abused him his whole life? She couldn't take that trauma away from him, she could never make those memories disappear. Instead of saying something she pecked a soft kiss on his lips, telling him that he was loved and that she would never hurt him.</p><p>"What I am trying to tell you—I never laid a hand on Charles and I won't for as long as I live. My old man didn't pass that on to me, just like you didn't pass your past onto our boy." He combed with his hand through her hair as she let out the breath that she had been holding. It was true, FP had never been aggressive and would never touch Charles in any way. He was a good Dad, he loved their son with his whole heart and protected him at all costs.</p><p>For a moment she just laid her head on his chest, enjoying their moment for a bit as she tried to make sense of what he had just told her. He could be right, maybe what Charles did had nothing to do with her past, he didn't even know about it anyway.</p><p>"Do you think we should tell him?" She asked him quietly, already knowing the answer. They had always kept it from him for a reason, but did that even matter if he came in contact with drugs anyway? Was being honest more affective than pretending that it didn't happen? </p><p>You couldn't just drop the bomb on your teenage son that you had a past with drug abuse. Especially not on his age. But now seemed like the right time to tell him so he knew why this was such a hard subject for his mother. </p><p>"I think we should. But that is up to you, honey. It's your story to tell, not mine." He said softly, pushing her closer to his chest. Alice knew he was right. They should tell him. It was now or never and he deserved to know. </p><p>**</p><p>Charles face lit up when he saw his parents coming back into his room, so he shifted a little in his bed to sit up and smiled gratefully to his boyfriend for keeping him company. His mother looked fine now—well, not completely but he was happy to see that she wasn't crying anymore.</p><p>"Mom, I never meant to upset you, it just—" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Alice grabbed his hand and shushed him. It was her turn to talk now, it was about time that she would tell him about her past.</p><p>"I need to tell you something, okay?" Her voice was soft and she gave him a comforting smile to show him that she wasn't mad. Charles stayed silent as he looked into his mother's eyes. She looked a lot calmer than she did before, but there was something else that he couldn't read. He wondered what it was—<em>and what was she about to tell him?</em></p><p>Alice looked over at FP once more, who gave her a convincing nod. It was everything she needed to be honest. It felt like she owed it to herself and her son.</p><p>"Before I met your father, I worked at a bar called the Whyte Whyrm. I was... a <em>dancer</em>. To get through the nights I—" Her voice cracked as she spoke and she placed her hand for her mouth, trying to hide that she was about to break. This was way harder than she thought. </p><p>Talking about your past with your husband or your doctor was one thing, but telling the precious little baby you brought into the world was something totally different. She tried not to cry, but it became harder and harder. How were you supposed to tell your eighteen-year-old son that you had a very serious addiction to cocaine?</p><p>FP took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms securely around her as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He knew she needed to feel safe and secure for a bit, it was all he could give her right now. She needed to be the one to tell this, he couldn't do that for her. That wasn't his place.</p><p>Charles' soft eyes and the support of her husband is what made her continue. She took a deep breath and grabbed her son's hand.</p><p>"I used drugs to cope, honey. It was my escape and it came to the point that I couldn't live without. That was until your father came into my life. He was the first one to care enough to save me." Alice sniffed quietly as he few tears escaped her eyes, thinking back of all the effort FP had given to make sure she was getting better.</p><p>He truly had been the one to believe in her and make sure she was going to get better. Without him she wouldn't be here right now. Her life would have been so different if he hadn't been there to catch her.</p><p>"Please promise me that you will never—" Alice's voice broke once more that night, making it unable for her to finish. </p><p>She didn't need to though, Charles knew what she was going to say. It was impossible for him to hold back his tears and so now the two of them were silently crying while looking in each other's eyes. The woman he thought was undefeatable, suddenly became a lot more vulnerable than he had ever imagined. She was his hero— and she always would be. But this, it made him realize how much she had to fight to get where she was now. </p><p>"I promise you, I will never touch it again. <em>Ever</em>." He squeezed his Mom's hand comfortingly. It weren't his words that convinced her. It were his eyes. He meant everything he just said and that was all she needed for now. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you nervous?" FP helped Charles with is suit as they were standing in front of the mirror. It was more of a rhetorical question since it was clear that he was more tensed than he usually was.</p><p>Though, there was nothing to be nervous about. Today he was going to marry the love of his life and that was something he was absolutely sure about. No cold feet. No doubts. He looked at his Dad through the mirror and smiled to himself. The day had finally come—his parents were going to give him away.</p><p>"No, I'm actually feeling calm. Do you think I should feel nervous?" Charles turned around to face his father directly and took a deep breath. Now the idea of him being too calm was freaking him out. FP chuckled as he now saw the nerves taking over him.</p><p>"You shouldn't. I wasn't nervous when I married your mother either." FP smiled. He recalled the memory as if it was yesterday. He had doubted so many decisions in his life but marrying Alice was the one thing he was so certain about.</p><p>"Well, I was nervous to see her dress though. I just knew she was going to take my breath away." Seeing her walk down the aisle was one of the few moments he could remember so clearly. That picture-perfect smile on her face, the way she had already tears in her eyes before they hadn't even said a word to each other—It had been wonderful.</p><p>"I don't think Chic is wearing a dress today." Charles laughed and shook his head. The fact that his father didn't have any cold feet either—when that was such a phenome when it came to weddings—made him feel a bit better. You always heard so many stories of bride's running away or grooms freaking out, but that wasn't the case for him.</p><p>"What is your and Mom's secret to a happy marriage?" He asked his Dad. In his twenty-five-year-old life he had never seen them fight once. Even if they had a small argument, they always made up so quickly. Sure, no relationship was perfect, but he thought that his parents were very close to getting there.</p><p>Alice had just walked into his dressing room and overheard his question. She smiled a little as she looked at her son, suddenly reality hitting her that he was really a grown-up now.</p><p>"Unconditional love." She answered his question. It wasn't until she started talking that Charles had realized she had walked in and she made FP turn around. A big smile spread over his face when he looked at his wife and extended his hand for her to grab.</p><p>She happily accepted it and rested her head on his shoulder. FP closed his eyes for a second when he rested his head on top of hers and then looked back at his son, who watched them in awe. If he would have half what his parents had with Chic, then he'd be the happiest guy in the world.</p><p>"Your mother is right, boy. We've always loved each other—no matter what." He smiled softly at her and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.</p><p>It was safe to say that life had thrown them a lot of shitty cards to deal with, but every single one of them made them stronger. It wasn't easy to overcome all of them, especially not when they had suffered so much trauma. They even had been to therapy for five years to process Alice's death, which had led to FP being obsessively overprotective for a long time. He had thought that maybe they wouldn't survive what had happened to them, but they had always fought for each other, which is why they made it.</p><p>"Looking at you in your suit reminds me so much of your Dad when we got married." Alice smiled at her son and soaked in his appearance as she adored how handsome he looked. The older he got, the more he was exactly like his father. They didn't only mimic the same facial features, they had the same morals and habits too.</p><p>"Three full decades of love and you still make my heart beat faster every time I see you." He whispered softly to her, his arm wrapped around her as he just looked at that sweet smile of hers.</p><p>Charles watched the couple and felt his heart skip a beat as he could feel the love between his parents. It was because of them that he knew he could marry Chic. They had set the perfect example of what love was supposed to be like.</p><p>"I hope Chic and I will have what you guys have." He smiled to himself, thinking of his soon to be husband that he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with. It had been clear since they were little kids—there was an unbreakable connection between the two of them. That it would lead to love one day wasn't really something they had expected but they were lucky to have each other to love.</p><p>"You will, honey. There is something special between the two of you." Alice grabbed her son's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. As someone who had watched both Charles and Chic grew up with each other she just knew that whatever they had was going to last. It was impossible to fall out of love with your best friend—his soulmate.</p><p>Alice could know, since she had married her best friend too. It had taken them thirthy years to meet each other, but the connection had been there from the start you with the soon to be husbands. She never doubted that they would live happily ever after.</p><p>The door made a squeak when it opened, revealing Sarah who came in. Charles smiled instantly when he saw her, gesturing her for her to come further.</p><p>"Sarah, aren't you supposed to be with Chic?" Alice asked him confused, suddenly getting worried that something might be wrong. But she looked too relaxed for that.</p><p>"Marc is with him now. I came to see how my favourite son-in-law is doing." She beamed and walked over to Charles to take a good look at him.</p><p>For her things were even more difficult today. She had been a single mom for over twenty-five years and today she was supposed to give to light in her life away. The only that made it all hurt a little less was the idea of giving him to someone who she trusted with her whole heart. Chic loved Charles and Charles loved Chic. That was all that mattered for her to let it go.</p><p>"Everything is fine. I'm ready to marry the love of my life." He smiled to her as she grabbed his hands, looked him up and down to admire how good he looked in his suit. Chic was definitely going to love this.</p><p>"And he is ready to marry you." She winked at him and gave one more look at Alice and FP before turning around to get back to her son.</p><p>The look between the two mothers said more than a thousand words. Both of them had to give away their only child, which was everything but easy. But there was an unbreakable bond of trust that had formed over the decades—everything would be fine. They were family now.</p><p>Alice looked into Charles' eyes and teared up as the moment came closer. It was as if she saw everything flashing by. Holding him for the very first time—after being abducted for weeks. His first little steps, teaching him how to ride a bike, his first day at school, his coming out, when she almost lost him to an overdose, graduating high school, the day he enjoyed the FBI program and the day he officially became an agent. It all seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye.</p><p>"I can't believe I am going to give you away in a bit." Charles smiled sweetly as he embraced his mother, making it harder for her not to cry right there and then. It was as if yesterday he still wrapped his whole body around her leg and now he was even taller than her, wrapping her up in his hug completely.</p><p>"I'll always be your little boy, Mom." He whispered to her and pressed a sweet kiss on her head. She was his everything. They had always been stronger than most mother's and son's and he was cherishing every second of it. If he was blessed enough to have a mother like Alice, then he wouldn't waste a second telling her how grateful he was.</p><p>"Come one, your groom is waiting for you. We're going to walk you down the aisle." FP's voice broke the two apart and he reached for Alice's cheek to wipe away some lost tears. She chuckled and intertwined their fingers. It was time. Charles and Chic were really getting married now.</p><p>Alice hadn't let go over her husband's hand since they sat down on the front row, watching the two love birds sharing their vows. The church was beautiful, and it looked like the light through the windows was shining on them and only them.</p><p>Charles look at his partner in crime, the man he loved and would love forever as he knew exactly what to say. He didn't need a note to remember the words that he had written down. It had come from his heart.</p><p>"My little Chic. My little, little, Chicken. You were it from the very first start. We've grown up together, we've seen each other become the people we are today. You know everything about me." He grabbed his hand as his voice cracked slightly, having trouble keeping his emotions at bay.</p><p>"I can't imagine spending my life with anybody else but you. There is nobody in the world who has my back like you are, and I will have yours for as long as I live." Chic smiled sweetly as he wiped away his tears with his free hand. Now it was his turn—even when it felt like nothing would top Charles' his words. His hands trembled, but when his love squeezed it gently he knew he could do this.</p><p>"My sweet Charles. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Even when I didn't know what that weird feeling in my stomach was when I saw you, I now know that I had fallen in love. And believe me, I had fallen hard." The crowd giggled slightly as he referred to when they were so young—when they didn't even know what love was.</p><p>If you were really lucky in your life, then you'd meet your soulmate when you were as young as they were. If you were really lucky you spend the of your life with them.</p><p>"We've been together ever since the love you have given me from that day is something I will treasure forever. Thank you for believing me, thank you for not giving up on us when things got hard. Thank you for being my soulmate." Chic ended his vows and Charles couldn't wait anymore to kiss him, so he grabbed his face to plant a soft peck on his lips. It were the perfect words from a perfect man.</p><p>**</p><p>FP and Alice swayed slowly to the music as they watched Charles and Chic have their first dance as husbands together. She had never seen her son this happy—the sight of it made her heart glow. He caught her staring with this in her eyes and pushed his index finger under her chin to make her look up at him.</p><p>"Are you okay, babe?" He asked worriedly, not knowing whether she was doing fine or not. He could imagine that this was playing with her emotions, even when she was beyond grateful that Charles had found love.</p><p>"Can you believe that our little baby married the love of his life today?" Alice said softly as she looked into his eyes, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, still swaying to the music. He looked at her with so much love and tenderness in his eyes that it instantly made her melt.</p><p>"He has grown up in front of our eyes. We've done a good job." FP smiled to her and looked side wards to look at Charles' happy face. He let out a soft chuckle as he saw them fooling around on the dancefloor.</p><p>"We definitely did." She rested her forehead against his and his hands made their way from her waist down to her lower back. Both of them closed their eyes for a second, enjoying their little bubble where it was just the two of them.</p><p>"I love you more than I can possibly explain, Alice." He said quietly, making her pull back just enough to look into his eyes. She could look at them forever—and she would.</p><p>"I love you too, FP. I love you so much." It was all she said before locking their lips together, as he pulled her as close as he possibly could. Right now it was just the two of them, surrounded by so many people but feeling like it was just the two of them. And that was how it would always be—they would always be together. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>